Reflections of the Past
by utsubame
Summary: [COMPLETED] Sequel to Fates & Choices. A visit home brings more trouble to the tribe chief and his mate than they can imagine. AU 1x2, mpreg
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, mpreg (mentioned, implied, so on)

**Reflections of the Past**

Prologue

"Look, Duo," Heero Yuy, tribe chief of the Eastern Shifters, whispered in awe at the tiny creature nestled in his love's loving embrace, and his protective ones. "Our son." The figure trapped in his arms lay still, slump against his chest. "Duo?" Came a panicked cry, as Heero nudged him with a shoulder, trying to get a reaction from his mate. "Duo?!"

"DUO! NO!"

Fear pounded in his heart as he mate went limp in his arms. His heart screamed his denial. This can't be happening. Things were just right with them all, Duo couldn't leave him like this, he can't betray their love in this fashion. Great sobs emerged from deep within Heero's soul, shaking him with a force of a hurricane while he gathered his mate and son in his arms, burying his face in Duo's soft hair, damp from rain and sweat.

"Heero…"

There was still the lingering scent of the soap Duo used. Will he ever smell this sweet scent ever again?

"Heero…"

Duo's soft, smooth skin, so wonder on Heero's own. Will he ever feel his mate's caresses on his body?

"Heero…"

He heart clenched at the thought of not seeing the wide eyed sparkling eyes filled with mischief from across the table, the same devil may care grin, the nimble hands to braid golden red tresses, the soft rise and fall of Duo's chest as he slept…

"Heero…"

No, Duo's chest still rose and fell even now. What?

"HEERO!!"

The loud, almost yell of his lead Healer, Quatre Winner snapped his head up. He looked at Quatre, tears still coursing down his face while his mind processed only one thought.

Duo was still breathing, Duo was still alive, Duo was still breathing…

"Yes, Heero," Quatre soothed as if his tribe chief was a skittish animal. "Duo's still alive."

Heero frowned. He didn't just say that _out loud,_ did he? "He's… he's…"

Quatre covered a pale hand over his leader's bronze ones. "He's spent. Duo's sleeping, nothing more. He will heal, Heero." The Healer then picked up the little being and cuddled him close, the pain of years written of the gentle blond's features.

With arms still wrapped around his still mate, Heero realised how Quatre must feel, knowing he would never have any children to grace Trowa and his dwelling despite his fellow Healer giving birth to one on this horridly wet night. "I'm sorry," he commiserated.

"Healing has its own rewards, Heero," Quatre told him with a gentle smile, washing away all the earlier pain. He inspected the baby carefully, cleaning him before wrapping the child carefully in Trowa's tunic again. "He's perfect, Heero."

At that announcement, the anxious warriors outside the lean-to erupted into cheers at the new arrival to their tribe. The threat has been eliminated, their chief's mate was safe and their child was safely delivered into this world.

The little person squealed softly, squirming within the Healer's grasp.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked, instantly concerned. He felt a surge of parental interest at this helpless creature he helped create and fear that there may be something wrong with him.

Quatre gave him a lopsided smile. "He's hungry."

Heero frowned, looking down at a still slumbering Duo in his arms. "How…"

It took a little manoeuvring and Heero's sure grasp but soon his mate's shirt was bared and his son was enjoying his first meal. The baby had warm chocolate fuzz all over his head and at the odd moment he opened his eyes, Heero found himself staring at his own cobalt blue orbs. While he had his mate's fairer complexion, he knew the child would grow to look like him. The chief couldn't resist from running a gentle hand along the tiny head while the baby made small noises of contentment at having his stomach filled. His only regret was his mate not being able to hold their baby at this moment.

"We need to get them back home," Heero lifted his gaze to Quatre, tearing his eyes somewhat painfully from the besotted preoccupation of his child.

Quatre nodded in agreement, unable to keep the amused smile from his lips. He had never seen Heero in this way before. The chief had always proclaimed he had no use for children and professed to not liking them, but his tenderness written within those dark blue eyes told Quatre he finally found something in his life he didn't know was missing all this while.

It was another hour before the rain stopped and Trowa Barton, his Healer's mate, came back with a carefully constructed litter. He had been pleasantly shocked at being informed there was now an heir to the chief's position and congratulated his childhood friend warmly while Heero could only manage an idiot grin. Apparently, now that the concern of his mate's health had faded, euphoria had seeped into Heero. 

They got their Healers home and had Duo tucked into his dwelling in a flash. Through all this, the long haired Shifter remained asleep and basically dead to the world. His son was close at hand in the event he needed another meal. Heero endured the numerous visitors coming to congratulate him on his new son and to take a peek at the miracle baby with a wide grin. After two days however, the grin faded once more to worry.

"He hasn't woken up yet," Heero railed at his Healer the moment Quatre walked through the door.

Quatre examined the still unconscious Duo and shook his head in resignation. There was nothing physically wrong with him, except perhaps exhaustion, but there was nothing to be done of it besides letting Duo wake at his own accord. "His body shut itself down, Heero. He will wake in his own time. We can't rush anything."

At that moment, Heero's son let out a small wail of protest and the chief hurried over to pick him up. The movements were still a little awkward but Heero was getting more confident in carrying the seemingly fragile thing. Getting his son fed was also becoming routine for him as he slowly undid Duo's shirt and rested the baby against small breasts pearling with milk. His son latched on with the ferocity of a starving pig while Quatre let out a soft chuckle.

"Reminds me of Duo, somehow," he muttered, winning a laugh from the worried tribe chief.

Just then, Duo stirred a little and whispered huskily, "Heero, stop it, that's for our son."

Heero flamed red instantly at that implication while Quatre strangled a laugh and was reduced to soft giggles. When those amethyst eyes fluttered open, the fist around Heero's heart disappeared. They were still confused and blurred by sleep, but they were open and lucid. His mate was returned to him. Duo was shocked to find out he had been sleeping for the past two days. Although he didn't say anything about it, Heero could feel the sorrow Duo felt for his dead brother, no matter how much Solo hated him. Without saying another word, and glad that Quatre had left them alone, Heero gathered Duo into his arms. Once there, Duo finally broke down and wept for his brother, despite Heero's feelings in that matter. While both him and Quatre had tried to explain without much success how jealousy could twist the most paragon of beings, Heero knew Duo needed to mourn for the person that had been a pillar in his young life.

Once the storm passed, Duo found renewed interest in their son and with a sweetness that was all his own, named their son after Heero.

Odin Lowe Yuy. 

While it was normal for a tribe chief to claim a child from his mate as his own in the event he wasn't a bearer, in this case, many of his tribe had told him they wouldn't find it an insult if Duo wanted to keep the child for his own. Heero had decided long ago that this would be his heir, no matter what his name was. Besides, he was quite certain that his son would be a miniature him and there would be no doubt to who actually sired the child.

The lump in Heero's throat refused to vanish as he held on to his mate as tightly as he could, trying desperately to transmit his joy and gratitude of Duo's love for him. Duo held him tight as they both drifted off to sleep. For now, that was enough for Heero.

tbc…

As promised, the sequel is out!! The updates won't be as fast as I am still writing this fic, as opposed to FC where it was finished when I started posting. Bear with me guys.

I know this is not really a chapter, more like a flashback kinda thing, but this is dedicated to all of you who had an apoplexy after reading Chapter 17 of Fates and Choices.


	2. Part 1

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, mpreg (mentioned, implied, so on)

**Reflections of the Past**

Part 1

It would be almost six weeks before Duo Maxwell, formerly of the Western Spirit Shifters, Healer extraordinaire, would be able to perform an age old ceremony that marked the life of all Shifters. He had been far more weakened than he cared to admit by the misadventure and later the grief he still felt for his dead brother. While he didn't blame Heero for killing Solo, his mate was only protecting him and their son, he couldn't forgive himself for, perhaps, not trying harder to make Solo more content with life. He was careful not to voice these thoughts to Heero or any other of the tribe for that matter as the betrayal of his brother was still fresh in their minds. 

The Choosing of a child was usually done when they were a month old. The child's parents trekked all the way to the middle of the Forbidden Forest where the oldest oak stood weighed down by heavy boughs. There, the child was surrendered to the base of the ancient tree. Normally, the glow of the Ancient would surround the child and when the light faded, the Ancient would have Chosen a life for the Spirit Shifter of either a sire, bearer or Healer.

Odin was two weeks late and despite Duo's insistence that Heero took their son for Choosing, the chief refused anything of the sort and patiently waited until his mate was well enough to make the journey. Now, Duo was antsy to have this important part of his son's young life completed. He was dressed once more in his favourite attire of a dark shirt and pants, which brought out the beauty of his fair skin, violet eyes, and long reddish gold braid. In his arms was a small little mewling creature that was currently demanding furiously for attention.

"Shh," Duo cooed softly, rocking the heavily bundled baby to his chest. He smiled softly when Odin quieted and cuddled instinctively into his mother's warmth. Feeling eyes on him, he turned to find his mate leaning against a wall of a dwelling with a proud smile on his handsome face. Duo tilted his head in invitation and soon he was engulfed in Heero's arms. The chief kissed his mate's temple tenderly and reached down with one finger to trace Odin's tiny nose. The baby wrinkled his nose adorably and Duo laughed, delighted.

"We should be leaving," Heero shared a smile with his mate at his son's antics and hefted a small bundle that was a change of clothes. It was also tradition that during the journey, they were to live off the land and no extra provisions were brought.

Duo nodded and securing his son against his body, led the way out of the village with Heero close behind him. The rest of his tribe stood in two lines flanking the exit route, as if an honour guard. As little as Duo knew about this, he knew that this attention was not normal and was more than a little uncomfortable with all this fuss. As they left the village grounds, Duo became aware of four other presences. Letting out a hiss of annoyance, Duo rounded on his friends.

"Go home!" 

The other four had the grace to look embarrassed but apparently had no intention of leaving the couple alone. Duo glared at Heero, trying hard to tell him to order them to stay behind. Damn his mate, who shrugged and draped an arm around Chang Wufei, one of his most trusted warriors, leaving Duo to bore holes in his back with his flashing violet eyes.

"Duo, be reasonable, we can't just let you go off alone," Zechs Marquise of the Western Shifters, tried to reason with his annoyed cousin.

"And why not?"

Zechs shrugged and continued walking, leaving his cousin behind with Quatre and Trowa, who were both looking at the tall blond Shifter with something akin to betrayal in their eyes. 

Duo shifted his attention to the both of them. "What's your excuse?"

The mated couple exchanged a long look with each other before following Zechs' example and shrugging nonchalantly. They quickly left Duo seething behind with little Odin sleeping soundly, unaware of his parent's irritation. He had thought, alright, he had hoped, that all this intense coddling would stop once the baby had been born, but so far, it had gotten so much worse. He wasn't a child and certainly capable of taking care of himself. Besides, the threat to him was, he choked at the thought, eliminated. Staring at the retreating backs of his friends, he sighed, resigned. Then an involuntary smile blossomed. This was his family now and they loved him. He would never be alone again.

"Come, little one," Duo told his son, who was still ignoring him in favour of slumber. He really didn't know babies slept _that_ much. "Let's meet your future."

They reached their destination two weeks later and, except for an increasingly short-tempered Duo, they were none the worse for wear. The land had been bountiful and the Forest's inhabitants kind to the travellers. Apparently, the warring races had come to a tentative truce from the embarrassment at being fooled by something as simple as a Shifter in their form. Though they had wanted revenge on the Spirit Shifters, something had settled the tempers and Duo thought it was Zechs' wonderful diplomacy of shaming everything into submission. He wondered if Zechs gave lessons, it would be a wonderful talent to have, especially in dealing with offspring and mates.

The oak stood quietly before them, its branches shading acres. There was almost a hushed quality and there didn't seem to be a single sound emanating from the surrounding area. The six of them stood under the shade, at a loss of what to do. They stared at each other, unsure of where to start until Trowa spoke up.

"Now what?"

Quatre, now having the duty of carrying Odin exchanged a look with Duo and shrugged. "Under the tree?"

Duo nodded and came forward to take the warmly wrapped baby from the Healer. Heero came up beside him and together they walked to the base of the huge oak. As Odin's parents, it was their duty to deliver their son to the Ancient for Choosing. Carefully, Duo lowered his son to nestle against the gnarled roots. At some point, Odin had woken up and was now gurgling happily, waving his fists in the air. Once he was sure the baby wasn't going to topple over, Duo stepped back into Heero's embrace. For some reason, he felt his heart race with trepidation. Despite being a Healer, he had little experience in this part of the life of the child and didn't know what to expect. These were traditions that were passed down by parents, and since they were all technically orphans, there wasn't much they were able to glean about what to do in this situation.

"It'll be fine," Heero whispered into Duo's ear but the long haired Shifter could feel the accelerated heart rate of his mate as well. He stiffened abruptly as a soft breeze swept through the smallish clearing, brushing past each of them, but it didn't ruffle any of the leaves on the tree. "It's happening."

A warm glow surrounded Odin, even as he chortled and squealed in glee, as if the light tickled him. It grew in intensity filling the clearing with its brilliance and all of them found themselves narrowing their eyes from the light. When it faded, gasps of surprise and awe were issued from all present.

Duo's eyes widened impossibly as he recognised the glowing figure now holding his son. He remembered that soft glowing form, the power, that kind wisdom.

_*The Ancient* Quatre was close to an apoplexy._

_*Indeed, little one* Her telepathic voice was amused._

Duo was confused. What was the Ancient doing here? Judging by the awed looks and the bowed heads of the rest of them, they couldn't understand it either nor hear their conversation. The Healers had a very intimate relationship with the Ancient and were trained on some level to understand and heed her desires. Their connection with each other enabled the Healers to speak telepathically to each other, but someone outside the bound, even if he were the most talented Hearer in all of Shifterdom, would be completely deaf to the Ancient's calls.

_*They can't hear you, my Lady* Duo indicated his friends._

A soft lilting laughter rang through his head as the soft breeze swirled around them again. _*Silly me*_ The brilliance dimmed and the Ancient stood before them. She looked a woman in her golden years, her back was bowed and silver threaded her hair. She was incredibly wrinkled, but her grey eyes held an untold wisdom and they glowed with love for all of her children, especially the new life she now cradled in her arms. 

"What, little one?" The Ancient noted the slightly crestfallen expression on Duo's features.

"You are not how I remembered," Duo hung his head in shame at being attracted to physical qualities.

The Ancient came forward and lifted Duo's head to meet her gaze. "Smooth skin, perky breasts, that one?"

Duo thought he would explode into flames of embarrassment at the Ancient's frank assessment. 

Off to one side, Quatre chuckled softly at his friend's obvious discomfiture and was rewarded with an amethyst glare very much like the one he had been getting all through the week.

"I'm dying," the Ancient explained frankly as the others gasped in shock.

"Pardon me, Lady, but the Ancient is eternal. That's why we call you the Ancient," Wufei stumbled awkwardly through the explanation. "You are… ancient…" He looked like he wished he had kept his mouth shut.

She laughed again and the Forest responded to her amusement. "For everything there is a spring and winter," she explained.

Spring and winter. Life and death. 

Duo could understand that.

"I've had my spring." Her youth. "I've had my summer." The peak of her life. "My autumn." Her middle years. "And now my winter." Her golden years. "Soon, I will die and be reborn again."

Duo and Quatre shared a look of wonder. As Healers, this lore was part of their training, but they had always thought it was symbolic but what the Ancient was telling them was a literal death and rebirth.

"I don't understand," Heero confessed.

She tilted her head with an easy smile, rocking Odin to keep him from fussing. "I meant that literally. I have been born to many races, had countless parents and died countless deaths. I feel myself fading and soon I will begin the cycle again."

"But why?" Heero stuttered, struggling to understand.

The Ancient sighed. _*I'm glad my Healers are not as stubborn* _She shared a private smile with both Duo and Quatre who exploded into uproarious laughter.

Their friends stared at them in confusion, knowing some form of communication had passed between the three of them and feeling a little resentful at being left out of the loop.

"As Spirit Shifters, you live with the cycles of nature, of life and death. It would be a mockery for me to be exempt from this."

Quatre and Duo nodded simultaneously, understanding what the Ancient was saying. When life began it was a signal for death to come. And death was nothing to be feared as it was merely the beginning of life. That's why Healers can't Heal death. That meant they would be killing death. The two Healers shared a look of extreme discomfort and their eyes strayed to Trowa, realising belatedly what they had done.

_*Try not to do that too often, little ones?* The Ancient admonished lightly. _*It does upset my balance a little*__

"So, what will you be after this life ends?" Zechs wanted to know.

The Ancient smiled softly. "I think I make an attractive rose, don't you think?"

They stared at her, unsure if she was joking or completely serious. However, the twinkle in her grey eyes told them she was merely pulling their collective legs. "I am yet unsure. But this time, I wish to try something different, something more exciting. I don't know yet. Maybe I shall be a nice panther. I happened to think I look very good with a tail." 

Once again, the others stared uncertainly at each other. Apparently the Ancient had an odd sense of humour as well. A soft cry of impatience from Odin brought them all back to the matter at hand.

"Your little one wants some attention." She levelled a look at both Heero and Duo, motioning from them to step forward. "Your son can be many things and as I have listened to you, I should listen to your son as well."

Duo's jaw dropped open. Does that mean Odin would be able to ask anything of the Ancient as well? That he was a Healer? He felt a stab of disappointment. He wanted so much for Odin to be Heero's heir.

"You mistake me, my Healer," the Ancient addressed Duo, correctly interpreting the subdued look on her favourite Healer. "I'm giving your son a choice, like I've given you. Show him what he can be and when he has decided, he will find me."

"Here?" Duo gestured to the tree. "Find you here?" He was still grasping at the idea. His son was being Chosen but given a choice. One to be made in the future; a future, which was currently unwritten with many roads and forks leading to bright and unusual paths. His heart leapt at the possibilities opened to his son.

The Ancient smiled a small enigmatic smile. "He will know how to find me."  She carefully placed the squirming infant into Duo's arms and with one last look, she started to glow again. The brilliance got brighter and brighter, and when they were able to open their eyes again, she had disappeared.

tbc…

Sorry for taking so long with an update. Needed a beta, found a beta. Thanks to Kat for doing a great job.

This was initially the epilogue for FC but got freaking lazy. The next chappie is where the story officially starts. Thanks… see ya.


	3. Part 2

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi), major A.U, some OOC I think, mpreg (mentioned, implied, so on)

**Reflections of the Past**

Part 2 

**_Three years later._**

"The Ancient is very much like you and me," Duo explained carefully to a small group of young Healers in training. 

"How?" A bright little child piped up. 

Duo smiled at the innocence shining in those warm brown eyes. "She has a life, like you, has eyes, a mouth and…" A chorus of groans met him at pointing out such an obvious fact and Duo quickly smothered a laugh by coughing.

"Have you seen her?" Another voice asked, obviously excited. "Was she beautiful?"

They had been too young when Duo had met the Ancient for the first time but stories have been passed from parent to child, especially on that was aspiring to be a Healer. Duo had been disturbed by the amount of hero worship directed at him. Over the years, he had been horrified to note the many braids that had grown within the tribe. 

"Very," Duo told them simply.

There was a collective sound of awe. Even at this young age, they understood the honour of meeting the Ancient. They also knew five others, of which one was their lead Healer, had also been one of the party that met with Ancient for their age mate Odin's Choosing. 

"She's a girl right?"

Duo nodded, watching their expression carefully. Although they were barely out of toddlers, they understood the differences between boys and girls, men and women. One didn't grow up amongst nature and some of the most provocative looking elves in the Forest and not know about girls. They just didn't really understand how girls worked within the scheme of things in nature, since amongst their race, they were particularly redundant. As Healers, they were taught the anatomy of a female in the event they needed to assist the other mystical creatures in any other way, but Duo knew they found it difficult to imagine a female that looked like themselves, a human. If Duo hadn't spent most of his younger days amongst Howard, he knew he would have had this problem as well.

"Did you see her the last time?"

The last time they had visited the oak for a Choosing. For his nephew's Choosing. Zechs finally caught Wufei after almost a year and half of relentless courting. While Duo had been sure they would mate right after the initial fervour of Odin's arrival had died down, Wufei had instead turned up his nose at Zechs after he was sure the blonde Shifter was safe and that he wasn't going to die from his injuries. Heero and Duo had spent an enormous amount of time running between dwellings; further ruffling annoyed feathers and soothing upset emotions. Heero had done the ruffling while Duo had done the soothing.

Finally about a year ago, Zechs' cajoling had finally paid off and Wufei deigned, with a slight arrogant sniff, to be the mate of the future tribe chief of the Western Shifters. Heero and Duo had never been more relieved. The newly mated couple had provided more entertainment than Duo was comfortable within the tribe and he was sure the younger children had learned a few choice curses daily from either of them. He knew Odin had been threatened more than once with a mouth washing with harsh soap for cheekily repeating a particular painful promise Wufei made to Zechs regarding his 'burgeoning manhood'. Heero had thrown both of them into the creek after that and warned them never to repeat such a thing in front of his child ever again.

That had worked and soon Duo, as a Healer, Heero had reasoned, damn him, was busy explaining to their child, who was then almost two, that Uncle Wufei wasn't really hurting Uncle Zechs and that's where children came from. Odin had asked in an adorable slur of baby talk if children came from people screaming in a room, causing his 'Papa' to flame the most interesting shade of red. The little boy had been told to ask his 'Father' if he had further questions.

A few weeks later, Zechs had shyly admitted that he thought he was pregnant and eight and a half months down the road, a healthy baby was delivered by Duo's own hand. In time, they took the child for Choosing but ever since that time with Odin, Duo had never seen the Ancient. She had probably been reborn and living with her new parents.

"No, she is probably with her parents," Duo tried to explain as he noted he was met with perplexed gazes. "She is like you and me, she lives and she dies."

"Why?"

Duo sighed, knowing Odin was going through the 'why' phase as well. He bit off a 'just because' that had become both Heero and his defence against a 'why' asking terror on wobbly feet. "Because she needs to regenerate herself like all other souls. We Heal the body, but the only way a soul can Heal is to live and die and be reborn again. Understand?"

There were confused looks, but it was more of uncertain nods all round. The children were twitching as if ants had crawled into the seat of their pants and Duo knew their attention span was at its end.

"Okay, children, that's all for today."

In a flash and multitude of giggles, the children vanished into thin air. Duo shook his head smiling as he got up to join his family as well. The world swirled sickeningly around him as he got to his feet and he grabbed the back of the chair for support.

"Whoa," he muttered, plopping into the chair again. He buried his head into the palm of his hand and took slow long breaths. He couldn't believe his head was still giving him problems after three weeks. He had been out of a Healing after the warriors had eliminated the threat. Unfortunately, one of the goblins, unbeknownst to the warriors came from behind and hit Duo over the head with his club. It had been the braided Healer's quick reflexes and Trowa's frightening rage that saved Duo from a potentially fatal head injury. As it was, Quatre had diagnosed him with a bad concussion and since Duo refused to be Healed for something 'so minor', he had been observed carefully there after.

Heero had been irate at Duo for getting hurt, but there was nothing that could be done with his stubborn love.

As soon as Duo was sure his head wasn't going to spin off to places unknown, he tried a vertical position again and found himself steady on his feet. He sighed with relief and went in search of his family. He greeted his tribe members with a courteous nod but made no move to stop and speak with them as was his custom at any other time. None of them halted his progress either, knowing that their Healer was hunting one son and one mate for some time alone. While peace had been welcome, it was also extremely fragile and it fractured soon after their visit to the oak for Odin's Choosing. Everything was as it was before, and every moment Duo could find with his family was precious and treasured.

"Chang Wufei," came an irate yell that could only be the cultured tones of his cousin, Zechs. "Get your fire breathing ass back here!" 

A red gold dragon zipped past Duo, and disappeared to the other side of the village. Recognising Wufei's favoured Shifted form, Duo smiled, knowing that this could only mean one thing; the mighty warrior was running away from diaper duty for his new son, Anarian.

True enough, a familiar blond head poked out of Wufei's dwelling, frosty blue eyes scanning the clearing for a sign of a golden tail or crimson body. Seeing nothing, he snorted in irritation and Duo could pick up a muttered, "Coward dragon," before ducking into the entrance again.

Duo stifled a smile at the thought of the mighty Wufei brought to heel by a child no longer than his forearm. He wondered what would Heero say to that, if his mate could get enough breath into his lungs after laughing so much. He Shifted his senses a little and scented something. He turned once he got the exit of the village following his nose into a small grassy field next to the river. Under the shade of a tree, a huge white wolf curled up, nose to tail asleep while not too far away, a tiny panther cub stalked slowly towards the wolf. Duo felt his pulse quicken, the cub was not experienced enough to get close enough to pounce on the sleeping wolf and true enough, before the panther got within five feet of the wolf, a dark blue eye peeked open. In a flash, the wolf leapt at the cub, bowling him over. The panther let out a mewl of distress as the wolf buried his nose into his exposed belly, his teeth flashing in the late afternoon sun.

Quickly divesting himself of his clothes, Duo concentrated, and Shifted, his human form blurring moments before a sleek black panther with stunning violet eyes took his place. He stalked purposefully toward the wolf, his muscles rippling with each step and a low menacing growl starting deep inside his throat. The wolf looked up, his eyes narrowing at the new intruder in his domain and he backed away from the little cub, snarling a challenge to the cat. The cub didn't seem to realise the danger and flipped itself upright, bounding for the larger cat. Duo braced the muscles in his hind legs and leapt gracefully, knocking into the wolf. Both beasts snarled and growled as they rolled into the grass. Teeth snapping at each other, clawing at each other, when suddenly, both forms blurred and two naked Shifters rolled around in the grass laughing until their sides threatened to split. 

Heero loomed over his mate, his cobalt blues sparkling with suppressed glee. "Attack me, will you?" He jeered, drinking in Duo's well muscled chest and lean stomach. He couldn't believe his mate wasn't a warrior with a delectable physique like that.

"Bully the cub, will you?" Duo returned, running his hand down the sides of Heero's bare chest.

Shivering at the contact, Heero leaned down and fused their mouths together in a long, sweet kiss. By the time they ended it, both were panting for breath as passion darkened their eyes. The chief stared at Duo's love swollen lips and thought to claim them once more until a small bundle of energy squirmed his way in between them.

The little panther cub who was their son, batted Duo with one soft paw and proceeded to wash his mother's face with a wet, raspy pink tongue. That effectively helped to bring both parents back to their lust-filled senses. Heero sighed regretfully, and went to get their clothes. Duo sat up and picked up Odin, who seemed content staying in a Shifted panther form, one of his favourites. The Healer had also adopted that as his more often used forms after the Ancient joked about her looking good with a tail. The first time he had gone on a run with Heero in that form, his mate had ended up ravishing him silly, exercise be damn. Actually, it _had been _another form of exercise, only more pleasurable. From then on, the panther had become his favourite form in replacement of the wolf he used so often in the past. It seemed there was something about that long, dark, swishing tail of a panther that drove Heero off the edge.

Odin captured his mother's knuckle and gnawed playfully, causing Duo to tap warningly on the boisterous cub's nose. "Play nice, Odin." Duo continued to stroke the little cub's head, tweaking his tail teasingly.

"Here," Heero came back fully dressed and threw Duo his clothes. "Put it on before Odin chews off something vital." He quirked a grin at the cub, who was playing in the small prison of Duo's crossed legs.

Duo blushed and quickly put on his signature black shirt and pants before returning to spend a little more time with his family. He much preferred Shifting without clothes on and knew Heero did as well, but when they were travelling as part of a group, it just didn't do to appear naked when the situation required them to Shift back into human form. When he returned, Heero had somehow coaxed Odin to Shift into a small wolf cub and was now involved in a romp with him.

He leaned against the bark of a tree and quietly observed Odin. He grew more and more to be like his father everyday. Odin had Heero's mop of messy warm brown hair and his piercing blue eyes, but currently tempered by childish glee. The older tribe members had told Duo this was how Heero looked when he was around Odin's age. In fact, Odin didn't resemble Duo at all, except for the way he tilted his head and the brilliance of his smile.

Odin Yuy was also a precocious child and had learned earlier on to speak. He could express himself quite well when it came to demanding something he wanted but Duo had tried, along with Heero not to spoil him, which the rest of the tribe was more than happy to do it for them. Odin was considered their miracle baby, born of a Healer favoured by the Ancient herself. His life was still his to choose, his shoulder empty not because he was a sire but because he still wasn't old enough to choose for himself. Heero and Duo had done their best to expose him to all three parts of the Shifter's life but Odin had found it all a game still.

Well, he was young yet. He had the entire future ahead of him.

tbc…

Thanks guys for all your reviews, but things have been winding down for me… so updating maybe slowed. Love you guys for being so patient with me.


	4. Part 3

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, mpreg (mentioned, implied, so on)

**Reflections of the Past**

Part 3

Dinner had become an increasingly noisy affair now that there were two children in their midst. Their family had increased exponentially over the last three years. Heero came with Wufei, Trowa and Quatre, while Duo came with Zechs. Over the years, they had formed their own family, bound not only by blood, in some cases, but by love as well. Apparently, Heero had started to distance himself from the rest of them after the death of his parents, but Duo's presence in his life had changed all that. 

"Coward dragon," Zechs continued to chide his mate for running away from a dirty diaper while Wufei turned four shades of purple.

"Injustice!" Wufei exploded, slamming his fist on the table glaring at his mate with murder in his eyes. "I had to go for patrols. It's not like I'm just sitting at home, waiting for the baby to get hungry so I can nurse him."

Zechs stiffened at the implication that he was no longer of battle use. Amongst the worst things a Shifter, especially a tribe chief, could be insulted with was being totally and utterly useless. The fact that Zechs had just given birth not too long ago did nothing to take the edge off this insult.

Duo rolled his eyes at Heero as they got ready for another round of trading insults while preparing to remove their impressionable son, whose expression immediately brightened at the possibility of learning a whole new language. He cast a glance over at Anarian who slept through the entire fuss kicked up by his parents and in that moment, he sincerely pitied the child.

Of course, it didn't take all that long to start as Wufei started working himself up to a full blown rant while Zechs seemed to be matching his smaller mate insult for insult. They had been keeping it fairly clean for the sake of the children, but when one of them suggested something that had to do with a female troll, Heero immediately clamped his hands over Odin's ears, while the little boy pouted and squirmed to get away from his father's censoring techniques.

"Do you enjoy bathing in the cold creek so much?" Heero glared at the two of them. Although Zechs would be the next tribe chief, Heero still out ranked him for now. "It can be arranged with not much fuss."

Trowa and Quatre, who had been observing the drama in relative silence up until now, exploded into laughter.

"Apologies, tribe chief," Wufei muttered, casting an irritated look at his mate for riling his leader up.

"Won't you two ever grow up?" Duo sighed, slumping into his chair. He had been feeling worse since his dizzy spell this morning. At least he didn't have those nasty headaches anymore. He wondered if he should go see Quatre about this.

"Heero," a respectful voice called from the entrance.

"Enter," Heero looked up, removing his hands from his son's ears.

A middle-aged warrior named Ramdar walked in, a knowing smile curved his lips at the obvious tension between Wufei and Zechs and the resignation on Duo's face. The laughing pair of his tribe's lead Healer and his mate was also a dead giveaway that Duo's cousin enjoyed these little love spats with his mate that somehow escalates into explosive arguments that involve all his family.****

"What's with the smile, Ramdar?" Wufei asked peevishly, completely disgusted at being the butt of the joke, _again._

Ramdar shrugged and passed a small sheet of paper to Zechs. "This message came for you. It is from the Western tribe."

"Duo?" Quatre asked, noting the sudden stiffening of his friend and tense lines around his eyes and mouth.

The braided Healer shook his head. "I'm fine." Involuntarily, his hand reached out and plucked Odin from his chair, settling his son into his lap. He cuddled the boy to him as if Odin was a security blanket, which he probably was for Duo. Heero settled a hand on his shoulder and Duo took comfort in the contact.

"Papa?" Odin tilted his head back.

Duo forced a smile for his son. He felt like an idiot. After all that had happened, he still had a deep seated fear for his father when Treize had done nothing but try for reconciliation over the past years.

"I protect you," Odin squeezed Duo's encircling arm.

Duo felt as if his heart was breaking. He had a three year old child trying to shield him from his own father. "What does it say?" He directed the question to Zechs, who was also observing him with concern. Hell, all of them were staring at him almost fearfully. "I'm fine," he insisted with a sigh.

Zechs shook his head at his pig headed cousin and opened the note. He read it silently before lifting his eyes to meet Duo's anxious ones. "It's Treize."

"What does he want?" Trowa asked after a long moment of silence. He was also prompted by the swift kick his mate dealt him under the cover of the table.

"I sent him news about Anarian."

Heero gave Duo's shoulder a comforting squeeze. He wanted very much to be angry at Zechs for upsetting Duo's, but he had to admit that he wanted his mate to be at least on talking terms with his own parent.

"He wants to see his grandson," Zechs left that statement purposely ambiguous. That could mean two things, Anarian or Odin. "I think we should visit him."

The exasperatingly familiar grin was back on Duo's face, the one all of them remembered from so long ago to cover up anything and everything the Healer felt. "I see."

"Duo…" Wufei ventured.

The braided Healer shook his head vehemently. "I'm fine," which also meant in Duo-speak as 'I don't want to talk about it'.

"Do you want to go?" Wufei forged ahead. While he had hated Treize and everything that was connected to him, including his own mate, in the past, the Western tribe chief was technically his father-in-law and hating your own father-in-law was something that was not done.

"Do I have a choice?" Duo asked in a strangled voice.

"Papa?" Odin reached out to touch Duo's cheek, a little frightened at how pale his parent had become. "Papa?" He repeated.

It finally dawned on Duo how terrified his son was and cuddled the child closer, dropping a kiss on the tousled head. "I'm really alright, Odin." He lifted his head to look at his friends, trying his best to appear calm, despite the roiling emotions within him.

"Why can't his exaltedness come instead?" Heero groused, not liking his mate's distress one bit. He remembered vividly Duo's panic attack at the mere mention of his father and his mate looked close to that even now, even after he knew how much Treize cared for him. One of the reasons was also the fact that this would bring up memories of Solo, the brother from hell, the brother that until now, Duo had never really let go.

Zechs levelled a look of slight reproach at Heero. "He volunteered, but _I miss home. Is that alright with you?" His voice was as cold as the winter gale._

That deflated Heero a little, but he still had a belligerent stance. He opened his mouth to say something but Duo, trying to avoid a potentially volatile situation, got up from his chair clutching his son to him. Odin was babbling something to Duo, while the long haired Shifter carried him to his bed.

"Bed time for you," Duo told Odin in a loud voice, cutting off all other conversations.

The child, hearing the two dreaded words in the same sentence, started protesting all the way to his room. 

"I'm worried," Quatre followed Duo's progress out of the living area and into the private room where Odin slept. He leaned into Trowa who came around to give him a hug.

"Tell me something we don't know," Wufei muttered. He rounded on his mate. "Why did you have to suggest that?"

Zechs sighed. "Do you want this misunderstanding to go on forever? By the Ancient, Odin has not seen his grandfather since he was born. He doesn't even know he has one." He slumped into his chair, suddenly weary. "Imagine how he feels, dragon."

That effectively shut Wufei up as the rest of the occupants exchanged uncomfortable looks.

"Your call, Heero," Trowa announced. 

Heero buried his hands into his hair, tousling even further the already messy brown locks. "I'll leave it up to Duo. If he doesn't want to go, no one is forcing him, understand?" He glared at them.

~*~

"Papa," Odin stared at his mother, who was lost in reverie in the midst of tucking him into bed. "Who is Treize?" 

Duo's eyes shot to Odin's innocent expression. "Why?" Even now, after all this time, the very name could spark fear within him. His heart was pounding so fast and so loud it was difficult to think. A lump formed in his throat, which he found impossible to swallow around. He tried to calm his breathing, knowing it would do no good to panic, which he was seconds away from. The food he had consumed earlier protested within his stomach, apparently wanting out.

"He's a bad person?" Odin asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

Duo felt like he was being punched in the gut. Here was the opportunity to turn this young impressionable mind against Treize, but that would be like repeating the mistakes his brother had committed in the past. He remembered all the times when Solo appeared to have protected him, sheltered him from Treize's wrath, all the lies he perpetuated, only to exact revenge from Duo. He loved Solo, even until now, but he couldn't find it in his heart to forgive him for turning him against his father and nearly killing his son, could he? Did he forgive Solo? Did he blame Solo in the first place? But he knew never forgave himself, wondering if in some way he could have helped Solo and if he had never been born, would his brother have had a better life.

"Well?" Odin asked impatiently, his little brows drawn into a frown which was so similar to Heero's it eased the fist around Duo's heart considerably.

"No, he's not a bad man," Duo managed at length. "He's your grandfather."

Dark blue eyes sparkled with excitement. "Really??"

Duo picked up a well loved toy, a little stuffed cat that resembled a forest lynx that was Quatre's favourite form. "This was sent to you by your grandfather."

"Miya was from grandfather?" Odin grabbed the toy from Duo's hands, clutching it tightly to his chest.

"See? He's not a bad man," Duo said as much to convince himself as he did his son.

"Miya's nice," Odin rubbed his little nose into the stuffed cat and settled back into the pillows. "He's not a bad man then." He yawned widely and gave Duo a sleepy smile.

Duo nodded vaguely, stroking Odin's head softly with his fingers, causing the child's eyes to flutter shut. Soon, Odin was deep asleep and Duo was left to his own musings. Without his son to distract him from painful reminiscent, he felt his mood plummet again. His mind went back to the days where he spent nights huddled under his bed, holding on to a stuffed toy very much like Miya, trying to muffle tears and screams alike, listening to Solo being whipped. Although he knew now the reason behind those beatings, it still didn't detract from the mindless terror he felt when he saw his father. One memory led to another and he plunged into the nightmare of his past once more. His heart pounded like a mad thing, trying to escape from the ribcage as he was no longer able to deny the fact that he was once again, sick to his stomach. 

Lurching away from his sleeping son, Duo ran out of the dwelling, hoping to make it before his dinner decided to crawl out of his stomach the same way it went in. He heard concerned voices calling his name, but he ignored them. Long moments later, he found himself leaning against a dwelling at the edge of the village, trying to stop his stomach from revolting.

"Why does your father cause this reaction all the time?" Heero complained, a cup of water in one hand and a damp cloth in another, striding towards his mate with a distinctly disgruntled air.

Duo smiled gratefully, rinsing his mouth with the proffered cup and wiping his sweaty face with the cloth. Heero's arms came around him, offering support and he gladly took it. He felt like an utter fool. He was supposed to be the strongest Healer the tribes have ever known and warrior trained but he felt a weak idiot most of the time. His fears were completely unfounded and yet they caused him to react so strongly to it.

"Sorry," he muttered, burying his nose into Heero's shoulder.

"He really scared the living crap out of you, didn't he?" Heero caressed the length of his mate's reddish gold braid, letting it play through his fingers.

"Sorry," Duo repeated, feeling his face flame again. This seemed to be a permanent condition with him.

Heero sighed heavily. "You have nothing to apologise for. Will you tell me what's wrong?" He pushed Duo to arms length, trying to get his mate to look at him.

As usual, Duo decided to be his stubborn self and his eyes remained trained on the ground. "The letter made me think of… _things_," he finished lamely.

"Solo?" Heero guessed, his voice low. "Do you blame me?" He asked hesitantly. They had never really spoken about the act of him killing Duo's brother, but it had been accepted that Heero had saved his mate from death. 

Duo's head jerked up, eyes wide with shock. "Of course not! If it hadn't been for you, Odin and I would have been dead," he spoke with conviction, but trailed off once more. 

"What?" Heero prodded gently.

"It's just that… he was my only family long before you came. He did more than hurt me, he took away the very foundation of my life." Duo's nervous fingers picked at Heero shirt. "I can't forgive him for doing that to me, but I can't forget how much I loved him." He stole a glance at his mate, who was smiling almost tenderly down at him, in spite the subject at hand. "Am I making any sense?"

Heero pulled Duo closer, ghosting kisses along his mate's temple and jaw. "You always make perfect sense."

tbc…


	5. Part 4

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, mpreg (mentioned, implied, so on)

**Reflections of the Past**

Part 4

Heero pulled Duo closer, ghosting kisses along his mate's temple and jaw. "You always make perfect sense." Then his tone turned stern. "However, I think you should meet your father."

"Why?" The betrayal was obvious in Duo's anguished tone.

Two fingers came under Duo's chin and he was forced to meet Heero's calm but determined gaze. "You have to face your fears, unfounded as they are." The last part was added in to remind Duo of his father's love for him.

"You think it's a good idea too?" Duo swallowed, feeling the familiar nausea swamping him again. Fortunately for him, there wasn't anything left to come back up.

"I don't think anything that upsets you this much is a 'good idea', but it is necessary. I don't want this _stain_ on your life forever. Besides, if it wasn't for Treize giving us information about your…" Heero bit the rest of lamely, knowing this was the last thing Duo wanted to hear. "We would have had more trouble than we did. Call it a belated thank you?"

Duo stared at Heero silently for a while, unsure of what to think, what to say. "Can… can I be alone for a while?"

Heero shook his head, resigned. "Don't stay out here too long. I don't want you getting sick." Reluctantly, he left Duo to his solitude. 

_I'm already sick, Duo thought,_ sick with an unreasonable terror._ Despite his resistance, he knew Heero was right. He had to at least build some sort of relationship with his father. He imagined Odin fearing him the same way he feared Treize and it made him even sicker. Taking a deep breath, Duo made up his mind. Building bridges would be a good past time._

He nodded resolutely to himself and turned to follow Heero back to their dwelling. Suddenly, the world tilted under his feet yet again and quick reflexes saved him from falling on his face. Taking a while to regain his bearings, Duo surreptitiously looked around, making sure no one saw his stumble. He had his friends worried enough as it was, he didn't need them to worry about a silly thing like a dizzy spell that was probably the side effect of the concussion. He knew dizzy spells lasted long after the headaches faded in most cases.

Unknown to him, from a dark corner, contemplative aquamarine eyes observed him.

~*~

"Trowa," Quatre began, changing into his nightshirt as they prepared for bed that night. "I want to follow Duo to visit his father."

The auburn haired Shifter lifted an eyebrow at his mate's sudden announcement. "That was unexpected." He stretched out on their bed and eyed Quatre carefully. "Why this decision?" He knew his mate never did anything without thinking it over and over a few times. Quatre was nothing if not thorough. 

"Because he is my friend, and I should be there to give him the support he needs in a stressful situation," Quatre answered evenly, but the blush dusting his pale cheeks were a dead giveaway of his blatant lie. "Well, that's part of the reason," he qualified sulkily, recognising the knowing look in Trowa's expression. He should have known he could never pull anything on his mate. They had known each other much too long for that to happen.

Trowa smiled indulgently at the blond. "And the other?"

Quatre frowned worriedly, climbing in next to the tall Shifter, pulling the covers over both of them. "I think he's still suffering from that blow to the head."

"What happened?" Trowa asked, sharing his mate's concern. He raised himself on one elbow, tracing patterns on the blond Healer's chest.

"I saw him stumble went he bolted out of the dwelling this evening. He is clearly still having dizzy spells."

"That's not normal, right?" 

Quatre shook his head. "Not as far as I know. If he would just let me Heal him."

Trowa snorted. "You know how that stubborn ass thinks. The tribe before himself, that's how it has always been." 

"That's why I want to be with him. I hope you understand," Quatre asked uncertainly. Ever since Trowa's brush with death three years ago, he had been most reluctant to be far from him. Duo had given both of them a new lease on life and they were forever grateful. That's why the two of them were willing to go great lengths to ensure Duo's safety and happiness.

"Funny you should say that," Trowa had on an odd smile. "Heero cornered me a while ago to accompany him. With the children around, he seems more worried than normal."

The smile from Quatre was like the sun rising as he threw his arms around Trowa and kissed him enthusiastically. "Thank you!" He subsided abruptly. "Now, I just have to convince Duo."

And that, they both knew, would be an achievement of the century.

~*~

Wufei was trying very hard to keep Anarian still while he change the little one's diaper while his amused mate stretched out on the bed, silently laughing at him.

"What is so funny?" He sniped at the blond.

"You, dragon," Zechs let out a small chuckle as he unfolded himself and walked over to help the rather helpless warrior. 

Between the two of them, they managed to get the baby clean and dry and demanding his next meal. Soon Anarian was snuggled against his mother, getting his little tummy filled.

"Can you travel with him so young?" That was Wufei's first concern, his family's safety.

Zechs shrugged. "I can get him to Shift." 

There was a bond between the child and the bearer that allows the bearer to control the child's abilities. When travelling was necessary, the mother can cause the baby to Shift into a form that would be easy for him to carry. This bond would fade when the baby learned to Shift on his own. 

"Besides, I think Heero is more concern**ed** than you about the children," Zechs added.

"Will it be alright?" Wufei asked, completely unbalanced. He was about to meet the man he had almost castrated and soon he would have to move to his tribe.

The tall blond got the baby settled and joined his younger mate, trying to soothe his fears. "Treize understood, honestly, he did. Solo was a devious little shit and slippery as hell. Think of how long he had Duo fooled, and he is one of the most level headed people I have ever met."

"He's technically your father, my father-in-law," Wufei chewed his lower lip, a sign Zechs recognised as nervousness, a sign that his dragon never showed outside their dwelling. "I nearly ripped his head off. Hell, I was actually anticipating it."

Zechs gazed deep into obsidian depths. "Your parents, they hurt you didn't they?"

Wufei flinched and looked away. "I didn't fear them as Duo did Treize, but yes, they did." He released a shaky breath. "They made me feel inconsequential, that nothing I ever did was good enough for them. They had to make me the perfect warrior. I wasn't allowed friends and if Heero hadn't knocked me on my ass that first day we sparred, I seriously doubt I would have friends now." He was trying to get as close to Zechs as possible, trying to dispel the loneliness of his childhood. 

His mate held him tightly, unsure of what to do to comfort him. He understood now why Wufei felt such a connection with his cousin. He probably felt Duo was as isolated as he was, which was true to some level. Whereas Wufei's isolation was brought on by his parents, Duo's was self inflicted.

"Heero became everything to me," Wufei continued quietly and Zechs was careful remain as unobtrusive as possible, knowing that one false move would cause his mate to hide behind his gruff shell again. "Although we hated each other in the beginning, we eventually fell in love. When my parents got killed, it was him that anchored me, along with Trowa and Quatre. They became my family, my life."

"Why didn't you and Heero mate?" Zechs ventured softly, rubbing Wufei's tense shoulder muscles.

Wufei snorted. "His parents died, and that was the end of our dream. While his father was chief, we could entertain the idea that we can live happily ever after, and if he had been anyone other than heir, it would have been possible." He shrugged. "When they died, Heero was elevated in status and he had more to think about than us. The peace of the tribe was more important and we drifted apart. Then he had…" A true grin finally surfaced. "Well, we had to think of getting him a mate, preferably one that can provide him with an heir. We were told stories of how disappointed Heero's parents were that the Ancient didn't Choose him to be a bearer of Shifters."

"Guess that worked out," Zechs whispered, pressing a kiss on top of Wufei's dark hair. _For us both, he thought silently. __For us four, he amended._

"Yes," Wufei agreed.

Zechs was beginning to understand Wufei a little better and why he always seemed so stiff and proper. Then at the odd time, he became this gruff, sarcastic person that sparred endless with Zechs. Mr Gruff was as true to the real Wufei as he could allow himself to get.

"I love you, dragon."

"I know."

"And?" Zechs prompted.

Wufei tilted his back his head to look at his mate with a definite glint of _something_ in his eyes. "And you really suck at changing diapers as well."

"Dragon…" Zechs' tone escalated with annoyance but even he was he was not impervious to the mischievousness there.

"You stupid ass, of course I love you," Wufei grinned. "I wouldn't have allowed myself to get caught if I didn't." 

~*~

Preparations were made for the small party to depart to the west. It was carefully planned so as to not exceed the number of Shifters Treize had brought to the east previously. Heero had laid down specific instructions to Ramdar, the most experienced warrior in their entire tribe, on the care and protection of his village and area of responsibility. He had gone on and on and on until Ramdar, in a fit of exasperation observed that he probably had more experience than a little whelping who just inherited the position less than six years ago. That succeed in doing two things; one: to shut Heero Yuy up and two: to cause Heero Yuy to turn ten shades of red. The embarrassed chief stalked away muttering under his breath.

He found his mate checking his son over and packing a small bundle of clothes for Odin, who was sure to get them dirty within a few minutes of putting on clean ones. Though his son may be a spitting image of him, Odin had Duo's capacity for getting into mischief. Instead of meting out the punishment that was due to the cheeky little boy, Odin only need to flash his father Duo's grin and Heero found himself caving to his charm. He wondered how many would be fighting for his son's hand in the future.

He found his smile fading when he took in his mate exhaustion. Duo had become pale and gaunt over the past week. Although he had tried to hide it from Heero, the tribe chief knew his mate was constantly suffering anxiety attacks that stemmed from their trip to visit his father. Heero wondered why Treize always provoked this reaction from his mate, especially now that there was nothing to fear. No matter how he wanted to take away Duo's pain, his mate had refused to let him in, not pushing him away but hiding behind that damnable mask he used so often.

"Duo, love," Heero laid a hand on Duo's shoulder, regretting it when his Healer-mate jumped. "Sorry, heart fire," he tucked Duo's head under his chin. His use of the pet name was deliberate, reminding Duo of their close bond.

"It's alright, heart fire," Duo replied, understanding Heero's intention. "I just need to get my head straight."

"I know this thing is taking a toll on you," Heero stifled a smile as Duo stiffened. He wasn't sure to be insulted or amused. Did Duo see him as that oblivious? "If it wasn't for your own good, I would have called this damned thing off a long time ago." 

Duo turned away. "Tell me again how getting so nervous that puking my guts out has become a daily affair, sorry, hourly affair can be classed as 'good for me'?" He muttered in a tone that can only be described as extremely peevish.

"You didn't tell me it was that bad," Heero accused softly.

Duo shrugged. "Can we leave soon? I want to get this over with as soon as possible," he said, plaintively then smiled down as Odin came bouncing over to them.

The little boy hung onto Duo's pant legs, grinning up at his embracing parents. "Let's go!" Odin was wiggling in anticipation of what would be an adventure for him. Heero wished he had his son's energy.

"Demanding, isn't he?" Heero gave his mate a quick kiss before striding off to prepare for their departure. He couldn't help but feel that there was more wrong with Duo than his mate let on.

tbc…


	6. Part 5

.Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, mpreg (mentioned, implied, so on)

**Reflections of the Past**

Part 5

If a predator were to follow the Shifter group, it would be extremely confused. There had to be about had to be at least threedifferent large predators within the group and a few birds of prey along with some large animals as well. There was definitely a panther amongst the group, two lynxes, three wolves, one dragon, two hawks, two condors, a few horses and a smattering of other animal forms.

The speed of travel had been greatly reduced due to the young ones that needed to be carried. Normally, they travelled in a pack of similar forms but since they weren't in dire need to get where they wanted to go, the whole trip had taken on the feel of a holiday.

Heero kept a close eye on his mate. He had seen Duo stumble a few times during their three days away from the village. It was definitely more than panic attacks now but when he had confronted Duo with it, as usual, the longhaired Healer had brushed it off as fatigue and other numerous afflictions that he probably plucked out of the air, but weretotally harmless. Quatre had been stubbornly silent about it as well, and Heero knew his lead Healer knew something about it.

The panther was loping with ease while carrying a loudly protesting cub in between his mouth. The protesting mews could be heard a mile away as Odin complained bitterly at being carried like a baby, which was what Zechs was doing with Anarian, who hung silently in between the strong jaws of the lynx.

_*He may look like me, but he sure has your temperament* Heero teased lightly._

_*Shut up! You want to carry a mouthful of wriggling cub while running?* Duo's irritation to his mate's teasing was clear. _

Heero wisely backed off, knowing not to push Duo further. His mate had been getting extremely irritable about everything lately. But it was usually targeted at Heero. When they stopped for a brief rest period, Odin immediately went to one of the younger warriors that came along to sulk. Brinan and Odin had formed some sort of bond and the young warrior had elected himself the little heir's protector. Odin's body was still too little for him to Shift into something larger and a panther cub couldn't run very fast or far. Of course, that didn't stop the boy from wanting to do it. He was a big boy now, he could do anything.

"…tell me what's wrong," Heero heard Quatre speaking to Duo who was slumped against a rock, his head buried in his hands.

Heero had to keep a tight lid on his instincts to rush to Duo's side and demand to be told what's wrong. He had known something was wrong. Why did he ignore what his eyes were telling him?

"Nothing," came a muffled reply.

Quatre hissed in irritation, but his expression was obscured. "Don't give me that Duo Maxwell. Fine, so you're having some problems keeping food inside you. I've seen that reaction before. But your dizzy spells are new… I think about four weeks or so? After you got brained by a certain troll?"

Duo's head came up in shock. "You knew?"

Quatre laughed. "Don't you know how closely you are watched all the time? Especially when you get hurt and refuse treatment."

"I was doing alright before," Duo muttered. "It just came back." He sighed. "Don't let Heero know."

"You mean he would have cancelled the whole damn trip if he found out you were still injured?" Trowa spoke from behind Duo, causing him to jump in surprise.

"Damn," Duo complained, holding a hand over his heart. "I should hang some bells on you or something."

Trowa smiled and joined Quatre in front of Duo.

"You told him?" Duo stared accusingly at Quatre.

"He's not blind either," Quatre defended. "I'm sure Heero has seen the times you nearly buried your nose into the forest ground."

Duo looked worried. "You don't think so?"

Trowa sighed heavily. "Why are you doing this now?"

"Because..." Duo started, sounding horribly lost, horribly vulnerable. "Because Heero wanted to make things better for me. He knew I was getting sick thinking about my father and he looked so lost, not knowing how to make me feel better. I just wanted to let him make things better for me."

"And that couldn't wait?" Trowa and Quatre exchanged an exasperated look.

Duo shrugged. "I'm alright, really I am."

"Sure you are," Quatre said in the most sarcastic tone he could dredge up. "Besides that fact that you can't stomach food after thinking about meeting your father, even after three years and your head is spinning like a top. You can't walk straight most of the time, making things worse when Odin wants to be let down most of the time. How's my diagnosis so far?"

"Are you going to help me keep this from Heero?" Duo asked, worrying his braid nervously.

Heero felt like yanking that chestnut length off his mate's head. He cannot believe Duo's intention of keeping his injury from him. He had been livid when he found Duo unconscious with a serious concussion. Headaches and dizzy spells seemed to have faded after a few weeks, or at least, that was what Duo led Heero to believe. Apparently, his mate was still having some problems with his equilibrium. If Heero had his way, they would turn back and he would have Duo tucked into their own bed until he was sure Duo was well. Unfortunately, as much as he wanted to take Quatre to task for keeping something this vital from him Trowa would probably rip his head off for it. He was nothing if not protective of his blond angel.

"He's going to find out," Trowa warned.

Duo leaned his head against the rock, his eyes fluttering shut. He was a mask of weariness. "I'll deal with it then," he told them, exhaling heavily.

Heero, knowing how his mate felt about seeming weak in front of him, swallowed the desire to just hold him. He wished he had thought a little more thoroughly before rushing off to try and 'make things better' for Duo. If only he had looked past his own nose to see exactly how sick his mate was. He took one step toward Duo when the call to continue the journey was called. He muffled a growl of annoyance as the three of them shot to their feet. He watched as Duo swayed visibly while Trowa caught hold of his arm, holding him until he found his feet again, making Heero feel even worse about the entire situation. 

The trio walked towards the main party and Heero watched as Duo approached their son, who was still sulking next to Brinan. The young warrior stood and bowed in almost reverence to Duo. Heero nearly laughed at the disgruntled expression on his mate's face. Duo, bless him humble soul, still wasn't used to the fact the tribe saw him as somewhat of a miracle. 

"Alright, your choice," Duo hunkered in front of Odin, who had his little arms crossed in front of him.

Odin directed a glare at Duo so like Heero's own that the chief saw his mate fighting a grin. "I can run," he insisted.

"Yes, you can," Duo agreed. "When you are older."

"I am old enough!"

"Odin," Heero growled a warning, matching his son glare for glare.

The little boy finally sighed and his form blurred, melting in that of a wolf cub. 

"I guess that means you don't want me to carry you," Duo smiled at Heero, rolling his eyes in exasperation. He, too, Shifted into his chosen form and waited patiently for Heero.

The snowy white wolf trotted over to the cub and gingerly picked him up. With the cub, Heero let the others take the lead while he stayed close with Duo. Something told him his mate would need assistance before long.

~*~

"Are you well?" Zechs called out, scaring the living daylights out of Duo.

The said Healer continued to dry heave for a few moments more before straightening, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "No, I'm not," he let out a shuddering breath. "Why can't I get my head straight? Why can't I stop being afraid?" He arms came around, hugging himself tightly.

"Oh, Duo," Zechs said sympathetically, giving his cousin a hug. "Solo really did a number on you, didn't he?"

"I feel like an idiot."

"Heero's worried. Hell, everyone is worried. They can see something is wrong but you won't allow us to help you."

"There's nothing to be done," Duo muttered, pushing away from Zechs. The world tilted dangerously and a moan was torn involuntarily his throat. He slumped into Zechs' arm. "I don't…" He swallowed as he felt his stomach protesting again. "I… " His world went dark.

"Duo?" Zechs shook the prone body in his arms in alarm. "What's wrong?" Alarm changed to terror as he took in Duo's ashen face and gaunt features. Something that was wrong for a long time was making itself known. He hefted the smaller body into his arms with ease and rushed towards the one person he could think of to help Duo.

Quatre.

He bellowed that name, bringing every Shifter to attention before he could get a hundred feet at their camp site.

"By the Ancient," Quatre breathed, rushing towards Zechs, recognising Duo in his arms. "What happened?"

Zechs swept past them and laid Duo carefully by the fire, not liking the way his cousin was shivering. Odin edged closer to his mother, but Brinan held him back, letting Quatre have some space to examine their chief's mate. The tall blond immediately headed for Heero, who was approaching his mate in a dead run.

"How the hell can you not know something is wrong with your own mate?" Zechs immediately snarled. "You take him out when he needs a Healer's attention in the middle of the Forest. What are you thinking?"

Heero flinched at the accusation, his cobalt eyes hardening. "Who was the one who set him off in the first place? He was doing fine until you brought up that thrice damned name. Then he got sick!" The two strong willed individuals faced off, their fists clenched until their knuckles were white.

"You didn't know until recently he was still having problems with the concussion, did you? And you dare judge me?" Zechs said, his tone cold.

Wufei and Trowa looked ready to leap in between the two if it went to blows. Wufei's gaze wandered over to Quatre and saw him bent over Duo, who appeared to be stirring slightly. There was a warm glow along Quatre's hand that was usually present when he was Healing. He felt a jolt of relief. If anyone could help Duo, it would be the blond Healer.

Duo groaned, feeling something pounding painfully in between his eyes. He pried open his lids and saw an amused Quatre staring down at him. "What happened to me?" He struggled to sit up as Quatre came around to help him.

The showdown was pre-empted as Heero rushed to Duo's side, taking up position behind him. He settled his mate against him, trying to bite down a lump of guilt that somehow this was his fault, as Zechs had said. 

Duo saw Odin, his eyes wide with fright and clutching at Brinan. Opening his arms, Odin accepted the invitation and threw himself into Duo's welcoming embrace, burying his face into his mother's strong chest. A soft sob was heard from the distraught child as Duo hurried to sooth the tears from his son. Heero's arm came from behind to stroke Odin's mop of messy brown hair, comforting the child as well.

"Papa's fine," Duo whispered. He felt extremely guilty when he saw the fear resonate in everyone's expression that night. Maybe he should have said something? Well, fear from almost everyone. Quatre looked like he was about to burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Heero snarled, not at all please with his Healer making light of the situation.

"Well, looks like our fears about your head injury was completely unfounded," the blond said, trying so hard to stifle a smile and failing miserably.

Duo frowned. "Then why am I still getting that damn dizzy feeling all the time?" He managed a smile for Odin who had calmed and now rested against him, a thumb in his mouth, sucking contentedly.

"Odin," Quatre directed his next question to Duo's son, who looked up at him with wide trusting eyes. "Did your parents promise you something for your next birthing day present? Or did you want something from them?"

Both the tribe chief and his mate frowned in confusion at the sudden change in topic and Heero was getting mightily annoyed with his Healer. From the expression of his warriors behind the blond, he could see they were also getting impatient. They wanted to know what was wrong with Duo and Quatre's topic change was confusing as hell.

Odin brightened immediately, removing his thumb from his mouth, nodding enthusiastically. "I wanted a baby brother for my birthing day." Then his expression dimmed. "Papa says to see first." He looked faintly disappointed that he parents weren't able to give him something that simple.

Quatre raised aquamarine orbs to the meet the blushing Duo, who apparently understood what the whole problem was, _finally. "Well," he told the little boy. "I think if you ask real politely, you will be getting your present."_

Odin grinned happily.

"And…" Quatre continued, grinning openly now at Heero's pole axed expression and Duo's horrified one. "If you ask even nicer, they might give you _two._" He looked up just in time to see Duo's eyes rolled into the back of his head, fainting dead away.

tbc…

Sorry for the delay… but have been kinda uninspired… Tell you what… you review and I get the next one out in a few days??


	7. Part 6

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, mpreg (mentioned, implied, so on)

**Reflections of the Past**

Part 6

Heero was panicking. One minute he was holding Duo in his arms, the next minute he was a dead weight. "Duo, talk to me. Quatre, please," he begged, frightened beyond belief. He barely registered what his Healer had said only that. . . . "_TWO?_" He felt his breath coming in short gasps as his swirling mind tried to process what Quatre had just said. "What the hell do you mean?" Alright, so that didn't come out quite as forcefully as Heero intended, with his pitch escalating, making him sound squeaky.

It also didn't help that his warriors were all grinning openly at him being completely flabbergasted and his son, little Odin, ranting on excitedly about how he was going to play with his new brothers. Brothers, plural, two, more than one.. Heero swallowed convulsively, feel a little nauseous himself.

"Duo, wake up," Quatre leaned over Heero's prone mate, slapping his cheek gently.

Duo stirred, with a groan. "'Ero, had a n'ghtmare. 'Tre said 'm havin twins." He snuggled deeper into Heero's warmth.

It was unfortunate that Heero found the situation amusing _now_ as a feeling of joy finally seeped into his being. His mate was pregnant, _again. He was going to be a father, __again. He was going to have, not one but _two,_ little terrors to deal with, __again. Alright, so the last didn't really bode well, but his mind latched onto the one thing that was causing euphoria to spiral within him. Duo was pregnant, again!_

Heero exploded into laughter that was mixed with elation and relief. Complete relief that his mate wasn't injured or sick. Well, Duo was sick, but in a good way, or at least. . . . Heero clamped down on his thoughts, realising it was running away with him.

Violet eyes cracked open as Duo stared at Heero balefully. Then it cleared, remembering where they were. It also helped that Odin was shaking his arm, asking him when his brothers are coming. "Oh no!" He moaned, covering his eyes with one hand.

"Has someone been asking the Ancient for something lately?" Quatre teased, laying a hand on Duo's forehead. He frowned a little, noting it was slightly warm. 

"You're not happy?" Heero asked, a little sad at his mate's reaction. He felt the dampening of his own excitement.

Duo finally realised the crestfallen expression on Heero's handsome features and hurried to assure him. "Of course I'm happy, but just not. . . . not now, not _twins," that came out a little plaintive. He wondered just how big he was going to get. With Odin, Duo already felt he was huge and for two babies to grow he would be enormous. _

"We are going to have to take things easy now," Zechs immediately started planning, taking Wufei aside to arrange for some sort of transport for Duo. It seemed it already was an unspoken decision Duo was not to be running in his 'delicate condition'.

The braided Healer stared at the proceedings and how the rest of the warriors bunched around Zechs and Wufei, listening intently to their every word, determined to ensure the comfort of their leader's mate. Duo sighed inwardly. At least now it was their leader's mate and not the Healer who was carrying a child. Twice didn't make it a miracle anymore, merely a coincidence.

"Father," Odin demanded. "When are my brothers coming? Where are they?" The boy danced excitedly around his parents, causing Heero to laugh at the childish exuberance.

"It's in your papa right now. It will be a while before they will arrive," Heero explained with an indulgent smile.

Odin looked Duo over carefully, as if to see where his Papa was hiding his birthing day present. "Where?"

"Here," Duo placed a hand over his stomach. "For now." 

The child leaned down, examining the flat stomach suspiciously, peering this way and that, trying to ascertain if his Papa lied to him. He didn't see any brothers there, so why did his Papa say that they were there?

"They are still small, Odin," Quatre explained. "Give them some time to grow."

Odin nodded seriously and accepted the explanation. He hurried over to Brinan, trying to explain the wonders of having brothers to play with.

As Odin left them, Heero felt Duo sigh wearily. "Tired, love?"

Duo nodded, his lids closing, "Are you sure, Quat?"

"About?" Quatre asked distractedly. He continued to check Duo over, just short of undressing him in the open. Heart rate a little quick, distinct pallor, exhaustion, weight loss, heightened temperature. . . . His mind took in all these details and mentally checked his medicine bag, wondering if there were enough herbs there to ease Duo's symptoms. 

"I think he meant the twins, Quat," Heero muttered vaguely, rearranging Duo's limbs to get him to rest more comfortably against him. The events had tired Duo out and he was seconds away from falling truly asleep.

Trowa squatted down next to his mate, offering Quatre his medicine bag. The blond smiled gratefully at the tall Shifter and rummaged through it, noting with some distress while he had herbs for cuts and other injuries, there were none for alleviating morning sickness.

"When I checked you over, I noted two additional energy signatures within you. Unless your unborn son has a problem with multiple personalities, I believe there are now two extra lives within you, instead of one," Quatre explained, mentally categorising the plants he would need.

"You really don't do anything in half measures do you?" Trowa asked Duo affectionately.

"Why does everyone think it's _my fault?" Duo directed a look of sleepy accusation towards Heero, who immediately felt it was completely unfair,  since his mate was the one who had all his prayers answered. _

Trowa was duly impressed with Heero's restraint at not mouthing off to Duo. Remembering how volatile the Healer was the last time he had all those hormones raging within him, Trowa could only guess it was self preservation more than restraint that was causing Heero's guarded tongue. Duo in full hormonal rage had the capability to rip someone into three with nothing more than the benefit of his tongue.

"So we were wrong in assuming that it was your head injury that was giving you problems?" Trowa said to Duo, since his mate seemed to be too preoccupied with something to carry on a conversation.

Duo hummed a drowsy affirmative. 

"And your panic attacks are not causing your nausea?" Trowa continued. "It is actually morning sickness?"

"Maybe," Duo allowed, opening his eyes a little more. He sat up, closing his eyes and imagining going back to his former tribe, thinking about his father. Almost instantly, his stomach churned as the familiar pounding of fear thrummed his entire body. He just managed to push himself away from Heero before dinner, lunch, breakfast and everything in between came up violently. He stood there, shuddering with effort knowing the only thing that was holding him up was Heero and Quatre.

"So maybe I was wrong," Trowa muttered over the scathing reproach of his mate.

Heero swept Duo into his arms, planting kisses on his mate's clammy forehead. He looked almost passed out again, his breathing ragged and he was shivering as if cold. Heero glared at Trowa with death in his eyes, and the Shifter wisely slunk away to join the other warriors before his life ended prematurely.

"I don't know how this happened," Duo whispered, more than ready to surrender to sleep. "I didn't ask her for anything, I swear."

Heero hushed him, carrying him to the fire and tucking a heavy coat around Duo's shivering form. "It's fine. We'll work this out, I promise."

Before he could finish his sentence, his mate was completely dead to the world. He knelt there a while, drying Duo's sweaty forehead with a rag, brushing the stray tendrils of hair away from the pale and gaunt face. Excitement and worry warred violently within him and Heero wasn't sure who came out the victor. The thought of Duo's body rounded with his children brought a thrill of desire to him, but at the same time it worried him to no end. The last time it had nearly killed his mate. Thought it was an unfortunate coincidence, he couldn't help but feel that it just might happen again. This time was different as well, the last time Duo wasn't this tired, this worn. Of course, Duo had had some signs of fatigue during his last pregnancy but it wasn't as bad as this and they were home, where Heero could pamper and protect his mate. If Duo was awake, he could have snorted in disbelief and told Heero it wasn't pampering as much as coddling. His mind flashback to the past few weeks, going over how many times his mate had Healed for the sake of the Forest and the tribe. When the numbers escalated alarmingly, Heero wondered if this weakness was a result from that. What if something was wrong and Duo miscarried like he almost did the last time? Heero could still taste the terror from that long ago memory like it happened yesterday. Duo should be home right now, resting in their dwelling, being taken care. . . . fine, being coddled.

Instead, they were caught in the middle of nowhere, going towards a place that spelled terror for his mate, who didn't need any more troubles piled onto his plate at the moment.

~*~

Duo awoke refreshed the next morning and disappeared to the river by himself. He felt the familiar protest of his stomach once more and once he was finished he flopped onto the bank, lying under the morning sun. He was still tired but at least he was sure he was up to a day's travel. Also, it helped that most of his illness was just that, something that will pass after a spell. He had felt guilty keeping the fact that he thought he was still injured from Heero, who worried constantly for him, no matter how many professed him to being the strongest Healer of all time. Next the braided Healer worried about this new situation at hand. He couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong with the children he carried within him. Nothing too glaring, but just a vague unease that permeated every pore in his body that this pregnancy, no matter how miraculous it was, as Odin's had been, was different. He also felt a little foolish that as a Healer couldn't recognise morning sickness for what it was. He lay there, immersed in a whole trail of disjointed, confused thoughts.

However, he was ever vigilant of intruders. As Shifters, they were never safe until the Forest reclaimed them at the end of their existence. That was why he jumped to his feet, ready to do battle when a tousled blond head bobbed into view.

"Morning," Quatre greeted sleepily. He yawned hugely before muttering, "Should let us know you are going somewhere."

The two shared a companionable silence. "How did this happen?" Duo asked at length, his tone filled with confusion. "I honestly didn't ask for anything this time." He found his hand straying to his midsection, cradling it protectively.

"This is another miracle," Quatre reasoned. "Shouldn't you just enjoy it?" There was just a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"No, it's not that. . . ." Duo didn't know how to begin. "I'm scared." It cost him to admit that. 

"Of what?" Quatre turned to face Duo.

"I don't know how long I've been pregnant, I don't know what I've done." 

Quatre knew that meant Duo didn't know how many Healings he had carried out. He frowned. That _was_ a little odd. From what he can detect, his friend was about six to seven weeks with child but he could remember Duo carrying out countless Healings during that period, without consequences.

"Maybe the babies aren't normal," Duo drew a shaky breath. "Hell, maybe _I'm_ not normal." He fiddled with his sleeve, pulling it down. "Maybe I'm not really a Healer after all." He angled his head to peer at his mark, as did Quatre and both of them found it still to be little oak sapling, same as the one on the blond's shoulder.

Quatre pulled the shirt back into place, cupping Duo's cheek. "You're fine. Don't worry. Maybe you could Heal because the babies are still small, they didn't need you to expend too much energy to keep them protected."

"Maybe," Duo didn't sound convinced, but he was willing accept any assurance his Healer friend would give him. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Not so sick since there is nothing left to come out," Duo answered with a slightly chagrined air.

Quatre chuckled softly. "I can't believe you didn't know pregnancy symptoms. Just what kind of half baked Healer are you?"  He teased lightly.

Duo sniffed in mock hurt. "Excuse me, as you recall my first pregnancy wasn't exactly normal and there _were other explanations to the dizziness and the nausea I was feeling."_

The blond continued to jeer his friend by clicking his tongue. They stared at each other a space before bursting into laughter. "But honestly, I want you to eat. You haven't been doing that so far."

"Don't blame me. Blame them," Duo stroked his stomach lovingly, feeling a small burst of love for the life nestled there.

Suddenly, pandemonium exploded as frantic warriors burst through the bushes with a wild eyed Heero at the forefront. They skidded to a stop when they saw their two Healers staring at them, eyes wide with surprise. Almost immediately, they stalked over to Duo and started to lecture him on his irresponsible behaviour and how he shouldn't slip past sentries to wander off alone.

Both Healers eventually became the recipient of a dressing down as Healers can't defend themselves enough to kill the threat. Quatre and Duo walked slowly back to camp, their head hung low, trying hard to stifle annoyance as they were surrounded by scolding warriors all the way back.

"I don't envy you _at all_," Quatre muttered. 

"You are the same as them," Duo accused.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

It was going to be a _long trip._

tbc…

Ooh, thank for all your reviews, and for some of you, I am sorry, I don't intend to make Quatre pregnant… I guess it is just the plot of my story… and besides, I don't know how to write a Quatre centric story… for me it is Duo-sama or nothing… hehehe….

A few more hours over here and it is Chinese New Year.

For all those celebrating, Prosperous Year of the Monkey for all!!

Happy Chinese New Year… Gong Xi Fa Chai!!


	8. Part 7

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, mpreg (mentioned, implied, so on)

**Reflections of the Past**

Part 7

"No!" Duo said flatly, carrying his son, currently in panther cub form, in his arms, idly stroking the soft fluffy fur. Odin, feeling playful, was trying to catch hold of his mother's golden brown braid, while Duo flipped the long length over his shoulder and out of the cub's batting paws.

"It only makes sense," Heero reasoned.

"You want me to ride _that_, when I can run?" Duo eyed the large stallion with distaste as the horse tossed his head in insult at the tone of the Healer's voice. "I'm sorry, I only ride wolves."

Heero flamed when he realised that his entire team of warriors had caught the implication, if the snorts that were hastily stifled laughter were any indication. "You are not well enough to run and carry Odin at the same time." He bulled through the rather embarrassing moment, hoping that it would blow over. Normally, he would berate Duo for running off at the mouth, but now he was ever careful of his mate's overflowing emotions.

"Yes, I can," Duo raised his voice over the complaints of the cub at being divested of his toy. In frustration, Duo grabbed Odin's muzzle. "Enough little one," he growled in warning and, surprisingly, Odin clammed up.

Heero studied the stubborn set of his mate's jaw carefully and motioned for Brinan to come over. The young warrior took Odin from Duo, carrying him to where the others were waiting impatiently for Duo to make up his mind. The tribe chief led his mate to a little spot, away from the main group and their prying eyes. 

Duo was eyeing his mate with suspicion, recognising the look in Heero's cobalt blue eyes. It was a rather familiar one that his mate used countless times to break down his defences and with alarming success. He hated that look and was annoyed at the thrill of excitement burning in the pit of his stomach, something he was quite sure was _not_ nausea.

"What do you want?" Duo crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Heero smiled seductively, leaning in close, backing Duo up against a tree. He planted his hands on either side of Duo's head, capturing the soft lips in a kiss. A pink tongue darted out, tracing Duo's lips before pulling away. He stifled a smile as Duo moaned softly his arms coming around to clasp Heero's neck, bringing him closer. He pressed their lips together, deepening the teasing kiss Heero had given him earlier. Heero knew he had won and his mate would acquiesce to his decisions. For a while, he forgot his decision as he could only concentrate on the hot, moist mouth of his mate and the throbbing desire between his loins. Finally, he pushed Duo gently away.

"You asshole," Duo mumbled, amethyst eyes glazed with longing, his breath coming in ragged pants.

Heero smiled, his own breathing in about the same condition as Duo's. "I know, heartfire. You _know_ all I want is the best for you." His hand curled behind the curve of Duo's neck, touching their foreheads together.

Duo's arms crossed in front of him again, a shield against Heero's charm. Not a very good shield, but it was worth a shot. "I won't ride him," he insisted. "I won't ride him like an invalid. I believe we have had this conversation once before, I'm pregnant not sick. And you don't know how odd it is for me to tell you I'm _pregnant._ So don't make this worse for the both of us. It is insulting and wholly embarrassing for me to be riding on one of your warriors. Do you know how weird that is for me? By the Ancient, I feel like I'm cheating on you or something, right in front of you. I don't want. . . . What?" He barked, noticing the amusement written all over Heero's features.

"You still can talk a mile a minute. Nope," Heero agreed. "You are definitely not sick, not when you can go so long without taking a breath like that. But," he tapped Duo's nose. "You are still going to ride _something_," he licked his lips suggestively, watching lust flare in violet orbs. "You shouldn't be Shifting like this." A weakened Shifter was not encouraged to Shift as it had been known for them to revert to their human form with some dangerous consequences. Humans can't live with the internal organs of an animal. Death usually occurred.

Unfortunately, Duo could be officially  classified as weakened. "Stop teasing me."

"Who says I'm teasing?" Heero laid a hand on Duo's chest. "Your choice, I'll let you ride me, if it means getting you off your feet."

"In front of all your warriors?" Duo teased lightly.

Heero sighed, once again plagued by Duo's quicksilver moods. This was going to be a _long _trip.

~*~

Duo was back to feeling guilty once again. The journey had been slowed in deference to his 'condition'. They all spoke of it like it was some sort of illness that needed to be treated with extreme caution. He was sick and tired of it. He had blown up countless times at all of them and _still_ they led him around like a skittish animal. They had taken his temper flares in stride and with extreme tolerance. The journey had taken twice the time Duo remembered and at some level it had been welcome. Duo had tried the calming techniques Wufei had imparted to him with some success. At least he didn't explode into a quivery mass whenever he thought of his father, although there was still the element of anxiety that was still there. Thanks to Quatre, however, his nausea had been well under control and his stomach didn't threaten to turn itself inside out all the time now.

The trip had been made with relative peace and the small party had tried their best to skirt past most troubles but there was one event that they couldn't avoid. It had ended up quite bloody with injuries on both sides. Quatre had, of course, completed the Healing without much help needed from Duo, despite the other's offer of help. The long haired Shifter had been a little bitter when he was told to stay and babysit the children. Even then, Brinan and Corsair, more experienced warriors were left to protect them. Duo was now physically and emotionally tired and wishing that this trip was _over._

"Feeling alright?" Wufei walked next to Duo, still atop the snowy white stallion the braided Healer had somehow managed to convince Heero to Shift into. The dark haired Shifter noticed Duo's change in breathing, which normally meant he was trying to stop a full blown panic attack.

Duo nodded with a smile, "All better now."

"You have nothing to worry about," Wufei stressed, still not completely convinced that his friend was alright. 

"I know." Duo watched as Wufei returned to his family, tweaking Zechs' tail, while his cousin turned around and threatened to bite his mate's fingers off with a menacing growl.

_*He likes to play with fire,* _Heero observed.

_*He is going to get something bitten off if isn't careful*_

_*We are getting closer, should we Shift back?*_

Duo found himself having difficulty breathing again and forced calm into his being. _*That would be a good idea*_ He slid off Heero's back and watched as the rest of them became the familiar forms he was used to. 

Zechs came over, having given Anarian over to Wufei. Saying that he was excited was the least of it, he was practically buzzing. Duo reflected that it was warranted, since it had been almost three and a half years since his cousin has seen any of his family. Unfortunately for Duo, he didn't have the same compulsion, since the only family he would have missed had been with him for the past three years.

"We are going home, Duo!"

"Yes, I suppose you are," Duo said weakly.

Zechs' excitement dampened, realising the slight implication in that sentence. His chilly blue eyes studied his cousin with distress. He had forgotten that Duo never had thought of this as _home_. "Duo," he started but was cut off by the signature smile of Duo Maxwell that usually meant 'Get-the-hell-off-my-case'.

"I'm trying my best, Zechs. Just. . . . just don't push me anymore." Duo felt the familiar stirrings of panic a moment before strong arms enveloped him from behind. He was shocked at how sensitive Heero was of his moods, the hitch in his breathing that showed he was in distress, the sudden stiffening of his shoulders. Duo was glad when his cousin left them alone. "I'm sorry for being such a pain.  I wish I was stronger for you and our son."

Heero kissed Duo's shoulder. "That's why you are here, right? Because you are trying to be 'strong'. You are strong and don't let anyone let you think otherwise, and don't you think otherwise." On their own accord, his hands crept lower to cradle the small curve that had started to form on Duo's belly. He smiled remembering the rant that had gone on when Duo found himself losing his abdominal musculature. Quatre had calmly explained that it was normal to be bigger because there were two babies within him, instead of one. That had been a huge mistake when Duo had turned on Heero, yelling that it was his fault once again. Now he remembered what made him dread Duo's pregnancy the last time.

Apparently, _everything _was his fault. If it rained it was his fault. If a trouble cropped up that needed their assistance it was his fault. If an apple fell from a tree and landed on Duo's head, it would be his fault. Then Duo would turn all kittenish and snuggle up to Heero as if nothing had happened. In short, his mate was short circuiting his brain.

"Sorry about my moods," Duo turned in Heero's arms, pressing himself his mate.

Heero laughed. "It's fine."

"Sorry for being a pain."

"Stop apologising."

"Sor…" Duo smiled sheepishly.

Heero returned the smile, taking Duo's hand into his larger ones and resumed walking, trusting the excited Zechs to lead the way. His eyes searched automatically for his son and found him asleep in Brinan's arms. He shook his head in amusement and directed Duo's attention towards the charming picture his warrior made with his son.

"You're not suggesting we play matchmaker when our son is barely out of toddling stage are you?" Duo teased, enjoying the mottle colours Heero's face was turning dark at the thought of his son mating with _anyone_.

"I'm getting our son back," Heero murmured possessively and stalked over to the young warrior with death in his eyes.

Duo felt bad for Brinan, as Heero bore down on the two and plucked the sleeping Odin gently from the warrior's arms. He stalked back over to Duo and walked in embarrassed silence next to his mate, his back ramrod straight. He stole a glance at Duo, who was fighting a smile and finally confronted his mischievous mate. 

"You did that on purpose." It wasn't a question.

"You look so sexy when you're in protective mode," Duo grinned unabashedly, leaning in for a kiss before exploding into laughter at the exasperation on Heero's expression.

The rest of them turned to stare at Duo, once more the teasing, joking, prank playing, all-round-pain-in-the-behind-Healer they were more familiar with. They exchanged relieved looks before continuing on their way. 

As the day progressed, Duo couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. The tension radiating from Heero told Duo his mate felt it too. They were almost in Treize's territory yet no one had made themselves known. Normally, posted sentries would have given out a call of warning and before long they would have been accosted by warriors asking their intentions. Even if the party was recognised as a peaceful one, with Zechs and Duo in their party, it was an open invitation for a reunion.

"What's the Forest telling you?" Duo asked Heero, his unease increasing as clouds gathered overhead.

"It's sad," Heero's eyes were half closed as he concentrated on the rhythm of life with the Forest. Before he could say something more, thunder and lightning flashed overhead. Small drops of water made marks on their clothes before a heavy downpour soaked them to the bone.

Odin awoke from his nap as the water hit and startled by the flashing light overhead, started crying. Almost immediately, Anarian exploded into tears as well. Heero and Wufei were set to frantically trying to calm their sons while Duo strode towards Zechs.

"Something is wrong," Duo said without preamble.

"I know," Zechs focused troubled eyes into the horizon. "Blood has been spilt." (1)

The unease Duo had been feeling exploded into a gnawing worry. Something was more than wrong. Without further warning, his formed blurred as he Shifted and sped in the direction of the village, his village.

"Duo!" Heero yelled, watching his mate zip away, but was unable to follow with a squirming Odin in his arms demanding attention. "Zechs," he barked.

The tall blond nodded and sped after his cousin. Zechs caught up to Duo easily, an indication that his cousin wasn't completely up to full health yet, despite the extra care they had taken with him for the past six weeks. Duo gave Zechs a cursory glance before rushing onwards. Before long, they were in sight of the village that was Duo's home and prison for over eighteen years. There was an unusual amount of activity as everyone was milling about, seemingly without direction. The two blurred into human form again and stared at each other with apprehension.

"Zechs, thank the Ancient," a grizzled warrior by the name of Karisen practically ran toward Dou's cousin. The spotted the braided Healer standing uncertainly next to Zechs. "DUO?!" He exclaimed in surprise. Karisen pulled the younger Shifter into a tight, affectionate hug, not noticing the stiff posture Duo had.

"What happened?" Zechs asked, seeing everyone starting to congregate around them, staring at the two of them like a miracle or prayers answered. The rain was still coming down in sheets and plastering their clothes tightly to their skin.

"I'm sorry," Karisen said gravely, but he seemed to be addressing Duo instead of Zechs. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "But Treize is dead."

tbc...

(1) Shameless LOTR insert… my apologies… but hey, anything Leggy says is food… uh… good.

Hehe… another chappie out… sorry, had some family problems to deal with but all better now. 

Uh guys, are you people actually enjoying my fics? I mean, maybe I am a little sensitive, but I kinda feel no one is reading them… and I am seriously considering giving up. I know that no ones is reading Life Altering Decisions, so I just might give up on them.

Alright, deal again, you review, I update faster??


	9. Part 8

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, mpreg (mentioned, implied, so on)

**Reflections of the Past**

Part 8

"What the hell are you saying?!" Zechs yelled at the warrior. "What happened to Treize?" He reached out and grabbed the Shifter by the front of his shirt.

Karisen stared at his new tribe chief unable to say a word. The rest of the tribe was frozen in place as the rain continued to soak through everything.

Irritation and shock started to give way to rage and grief when no answer was forthcoming. An inhuman snarl built deep within Zechs. "Answer me!" He barked. "What happened here?"

"Zechs," a soft, quavering voice from his elbow brought him out of his rage as Zechs swung his head towards a pale and shivering Duo. "Stop, please," his cousin's voice the barest of whispers. 

The blond Shifter cursed violently and released Karisen abruptly, turning to gather the visibly swaying Duo into his arms. "Let's get you out of the rain," he said in a much more gentled tone, at least the best he could muster, almost sprinting for the nearest dwelling, Treize's. He could kick himself. He should have been more alert on Duo's condition, and making him stand in the rain while he argued with a warrior hadn't been the best of ideas. "You," he threw over his shoulder at Karisen. "Get in here and explain yourself."

The rest of the tribe dispersed at that, going into their own dwelling to grieve for their fallen and out of the way of their irate tribe chief. They would have to explain themselves to him later and surrender themselves to his judgement on why they had let their leader fall. For now they would grieve; they would offer prayers to the Ancient to guard his spirit, which had now merged with the Forest; and they would hope that Karisen's explanation would be enough.

Between them, the two warriors got a lively fire burning while the Forest did its own mourning. Once the dwelling was warm enough, Zechs proceeded to strip the wet clothes of his cousin, rubbing him down with a large towel, mopping up the dripping moisture. Zechs peeled off his own shirt and dropped it carelessly on the ground before rummaging through the closet for something dry for both of them. He found another towel and threw it at Karisen.

"Dry yourself," he said curtly. "I won't have you dripping all over." He took a deep breath before motioning the intimidated Shifter to a chair. "Just sit down for now, Karisen. We'll deal with this later." He had to work on his anger, he couldn't let grief take over just yet. There would be plenty of time for that later. Besides, he needed to take care of Duo, who was one step away from being catatonic.

Karisen nodded, setting himself in a chair, wiping at the stray tears that fell unheeded. Today was filled with joy and sadness; sadness because their leader's existence had ended and joy because their new chief and the prodigal son had returned. 

Zechs wrapped Duo in a thick tunic and continued to murmur softly to him. He was becoming increasingly alarmed when Duo didn't appear to respond. He wished his dragon was here. His dragon would know what to do. He had never seen Duo so out of it, so detached, but his dragon had and Wufei had been the one to bring Duo back to the present. There was a commotion at the entrance and Karisen leapt to his feet, prepared to defend his new chief to the death.

"Get out of my way, warrior," a familiar cold tone froze the warrior in his tracks.

"Heero!" Zechs exclaimed, relieved. "Wufei!" He felt something lifting from his shoulders as his dragon crossed the small distance and just held him.

Heero took one look at his mate and flew to Duo's side. He made to gather Duo into his arms when he realised that he too was dripping wet. Accepting a change of clothes from Zechs, he quickly divested himself of the wet clothes and returned to Duo's side. When Duo remained unresponsive in his arms, Heero shot Zechs an alarmed look.

"What's wrong with him?" Heero sounded almost scared. He remembered Duo this way, he remembered almost losing Duo to his memories, to his father.

"Treize is dead," Zechs told him, sorrow evident in every line on his face. It was as if the fact had just hit him and it felt like a harsh blow to his chest. He was unable to stop the sobs from wrenching out of his body as he finally realised his father was gone from this world. Wufei merely held on to his mate, unable to do anything more. He had never seen Zechs breakdown like that and he found himself at a loss on how to handle it.

"I don't know what happened, Zechs," Karisen explained mournfully. "We were out on a hunt yesterday, to replenish the food stores. He got separated from us. We searched for hours and when we finally found him. . . ." He was pleading silently for Zechs to understand. "That night, he just started failing. Our Healers tried, all through the night to tether him here. He wanted to live, the Forest told him his son and his heir was coming home and would probably reach home today. We could all see him fighting but in the end he just faded away. It was as if something was sucking his energy." His frown turned contemplative. "Whatever it was drained our Healers almost to the point of death."

Silence fell for a long while, leaving each in the room to digest the information. Heero, however, had no part in this. He was trying frantically to cause his mate to respond to him, and with little success.

"Please," he begged. "Don't do this to me again, Duo. Talk to me, tell me what's the matter. Let me make things better for you." He shook Duo gently but violet eyes remained stubbornly glazed. Where was Quatre? "Wufei, help me."

Wufei jerked his head up and realised for the first time how awful Duo actually looked. The Healer was still trembling, from cold, fright or shock he didn't know, but there wasn't a drop of blood left in his already pale face. His eyes were horribly blank and he lolled about in Heero's arms. Alarmed, Wufei disentangled himself from Zechs and started across the room.

"You may leave," Zechs told the warrior evenly. 

Thus dismissed, Karisen left the two couples alone, taking a long look at Duo before exiting the dwelling.

"What's wrong with him?" Heero asked, hoping Wufei would be able to tell him. Wufei had helped Duo before, he may be able to do so again.

After a few moments of futilely trying to get the long haired Healer to respond, Wufei sat back with a sigh of defeat. "I think he's in shock, or grief. I don't know."

"He became like that once he heard about Treize," Zechs stood behind his mate, already having buried his emotions and was now trying to get himself to think like a tribe chief. The shock was still overwhelming to him. Although he had been groomed to take this place eventually, he had assumed eventually to be another ten to fifteen years away. Treize had seemed so immortal, so constant. How wrong Zechs had been. His mind spun as he thought of the many duties Heero and Treize carried, the duties that he too now carried.  It was a daunting task.

"Duo," Heero called relentlessly. "Wake up, talk to me." He took Duo's limp hand in his lap and placed it on the slight curve of his mate's stomach. "Your children need you. Don't hide away."

That was apparently the right thing to do as Duo moaned slightly, some form of coherency filtering into his eyes as they lost some of the blankness. Those in the room heaved a huge sigh of relief as Duo's hand free hand crept towards Heero's clutching it hard. 

"Odin, where's Odin?" Duo muttered, staring up into Heero's worried face.

"Odin's with Trowa and Quatre. They'll be here when the rain stops," Heero explained, glad that Duo could understand what he was trying to say. He was shocked to the core when Duo shot out of his arms and made a bee line for the exit.

"I want Odin," Duo said petulantly and was almost out the door before Wufei caught him.

"No, Duo," the dark haired Shifter said firmly. "Odin is fine."

As if a puppet with his strings cut, Duo slumped against Wufei, defeated. He walked woodenly, guided by Wufe,i back to his mate. Heero hugged him tightly, whispering assurances into his ear but it seemed they went unheeded. It wasn't that Duo was almost catatonic, he just was extremely immersed in his own thoughts. Heero had expected him to react very much the way Zechs had, to burst into tears seeing he was just about as emotional as Quatre, but it disturbed the chief to see him dry eyed and sunk in reverie. Heero knew Duo saw their son as somewhat of a security blanket, tangible evidence that something was real in this crazy world he lived in. Odin was a tether of sorts, something that reminded Duo that he existed.

It was a few hours later that the rains stopped and not more than a few minutes when an excited voice attached to a little body came tearing into the dwelling. Odin leapt into Heero's arms with an excited, "Father! This place is fun, there were rains and puddles and mud and…"

"Hello, Odin," Heero reluctantly released Duo to catch a flying Odin. "Behave," he warned, before giving his son a kiss on the cheek.

"Ewww," the little Shifter squirmed away, wiping his cheek. "Father has cooties," he said and threw himself at Duo before Heero could bark a warning to be more careful with his mother. "Papa, not fair, you ran first. Why can't I run?" He pouted adorably while Duo stared at him steadily. "Papa?" He asked uncertainly, a little unnerved at the intensity of Duo's gaze.

Duo pulled Odin into a vicelike grip, burying his nose into the messy mop hair. He sat there for a long while, until Odin wiggled to get more comfortable and Trowa  burst into the dwelling, frantic. 

"Where are you, little hellion?" There were mud splatters all over the tall Shifter's clothes and for once, his other eye was clearly visible, an indication that Trowa had repeatedly run his fingers through his hair, the only nervous tick in the normal calm and collect Shifter.

Odin quickly edged behind Duo for protection.

Trowa was about to say more, but something in the detachment of Duo's amethyst eyes stayed him. He exchanged an almost worried look with Zechs and Wufei, who both took it as a signal to vacate themselves from the dwelling while Zechs made plans to have their guests housed. He was also worried about his son, who was currently in Quatre's care.

"Come on, Odin," Wufei knelt, holding his hands out the boy. "Why don't you bunk with Brinan tonight?" He wanted to leave the couple alone tonight, confident that Heero would be able to sort Duo's twisting, confusing feeling straight before it ruined him.

"No," the word exploded out of Duo in horror.

Odin, halfway across the room, pivoted and stared at his mother in alarm. 

"Go with them, Odin," Heero directed, turning his mate around, forcing Duo to look up at him. "It will be fine," he told Duo firmly, wanting very much to find out what was wrong and why he wasn't getting any of the reactions he expected from the normally predictable Duo Maxwell.

When the boy continued to stare at his parents with worry, Wufei walked over and swept him into his arms. "Tell you what? We'll make this into an adventure and we can take Anarian with us."

Odin looked insulted. "He's a baby." And that said it all.

Heero watched his mate watch them walk out of the dwelling, and indiscernible expression crossing Duo's handsome features for a second. Long after they were left alone, the silence continued, until Duo abruptly broke free from the prison of Heero's arms and entered a room, which Heero knew wasn't at random. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it had been Duo and Solo's room. When Heero had first entered the village, he had intimidated a young sentry into telling him where his mate was and was informed that he was in the previous tribe chief's dwelling. 

Previous.

That word had caused alarm bells to ring painfully in Heero's head. He had been worried of how Duo would take the news. After all, it was his father that had just died. He, therefore, had been shocked to find Duo at first in shock then completely emotionless. He followed his mate slowly into the room and found Duo curled up in one of the two beds, hugging a small toy that looked extremely like his son's Miya.

"What's going on, Duo?" Heero sat next to Duo, touching his knee.

"Nothing," came a muffled reply.

Heero sighed, looking around the room. It was stark and if he didn't know better, he would have thought that this was an empty room. There were two beds, two trunks of clothing and a table. There didn't seem to be anything that would personalise the area, to show who had lived there, nothing, except for the toy cat. Heero's heart tightened at thinking of the barren existence Duo had lived and how many things he had decorated their dwelling with. Flowers from the stream, small wooden structures he carved, little vases, figurines, even Duo's hair ties. They lay strewn all over their dwelling, making it their home.

"I know you must be sad, but we will find out what happened," Heero decided to take a stab in the dark. "I know you needed to face your. . . ." He trailed off, seeing Duo's shaking shoulders. "Duo?" Unable to resist, he gathered his mate into his arms in an effort to soothe his tears. 

It was then he realised with a jolt. Duo wasn't crying, he was laughing.

"I'm not sad, Heero. I was actually glad when I heard my father had died."

tbc…

Whee, Duo sounding evil when he said that?? Oooh…. He's not that heartless, don't worry, it would all be explained…. Soon?

Thanks everyone for their reviews, they meant a lot to me.

Ooh, Annie Maxwell and I have FINALLY collaborated with yet another GW mpreg fic by the name of Only Love Matters under the penname of Annie_Tsu.

Alright, Duo maybe female NOW, but only for another chappie only, he turns back into a full fledged guy after that… TRUST us… or not, where does the 'mpreg' part come in? Hehehe…

Well, another chappie up, for those who think this story is moving too slowly, please tell me, nicely I hope… I have a fragile heart *sniffs*


	10. Part 9 Someone suggested I name my chapp...

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, mpreg (mentioned, implied, so on)

**Reflections of the Past**

Part 9

"I'm not sad, Heero. I was actually glad when I heard my father had died."

Heero's eyes widened with shock. In a million lifetimes he would have never expected that of Duo. "What?"

"You see what kind of person I am?" Duo continued, turning away from Heero. "Solo was right to hate me. My father's dead and I'm glad, Heero. Relieved!" He got up from bed and proceeded to pace the small space. It was a restless movement, and completely different from the almost passivity earlier. "I was afraid during our journey here, I dreaded the moment that I would meet him. I imagined all the things he would do to me, all the things he did to S…" He stumbled on that name, his eyes hardening for a space. "I wished deep in my heart that I didn't have to see him again, didn't have to feel the fear he evoked in me." Then he stopped directly in front of Heero, looking him directly in the eye. "I came back here, thinking someone may need help. Then Karisen told me that my father was dead. I was shocked at first, but then, something lifted off my chest. The fear, the pain, everything, it just disappeared." He stepped out of Heero's reach when his mate made to catch hold of his arm. "No, don't touch me, Heero," he said harshly.

Heero exhaled, exasperated, but kept his silence, letting his mate rant. He would have his say later, but right now, Duo needed to get all this nonsense out of his system.

"I couldn't move. I just stood there, my mind a complete blank. All I could think was, 'he's gone, he can't hurt me anymore.' Look at Zechs, I've never seen him shed so much of a tear for anything! Today, he cried, for _my father._ He did something that I could never do, he grieved for Treize, while I couldn't," Duo finished his tirade and stood there, his chest heaving.

Heero stood there for a moment, staring at Duo, who had his eyes fixed on him as well. They were still for a moment, before Heero pulled Duo gently into his arms, resting his mate's head against his shoulder. He could feel Duo shaking, from nerves or something else, he wasn't sure; but at the moment, he just wanted to hold Duo, give him the comfort he couldn't seem to let himself accept. Duo was stiff in his arms, but after a long moment, his mate melted against him. He drew Duo onto the bed, letting his mate rest against him. He stroked his mate's back idly, while Duo cuddled on his chest. He felt cold hands clutching spasmodically at his shirt and he reached up to cover his warm hands over Duo's almost frozen ones. As the caresses continued along Duo's back, his breathing slowed as he calmed. It had evened out to a point Heero thought Duo had finally slept.

"Say something," Duo's tone had a begging quality to it, asking something from Heero, asking to be understood.

Heero smiled, dropping a kiss onto Duo's still damp hair. "What do you want me to say? That I think you are silly? That you are still in shock? That you will grieve, but later?"

Duo scrambled off Heero, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Haven't you heard a word I've been saying?"

"What?" Heero sat up, confusion swirling in cobalt blue depths.

"You just don't get it, do you Heero? I keep telling you, _I am not sad._ I won't ever be," Duo stressed, putting at least three feet in between them. As if to prove a point, he stared directly Heero, his eyes dry and empty of sorrow.

Heero shook his head. "I know how you feel. My parents…" It still hurt him to speak of it, but he had to, to prove something to his stubborn mate. "Heart fire, I refused to feel when I first found out as well. It took me weeks to be able to grieve. Your mind is just protecting your heart from feeling, from hurting. You will feel it one day," he reasoned.

Duo kept shaking his head at every word his mate was saying, a slight sneer twisting his lips. He started to speak, but Heero cut him off with a raised hand.

"You understand that your father didn't hurt you, but the fear of him has been rammed into you so long and so hard it is difficult to think otherwise," Heero got up and approached his mate. He frowned when Duo backed up a step. "Stop shaking your head!"

"I thought you would understand," Duo accused, hurt. "Why are you making me feel that for him? Don't you remember what he did to me?" He winced, realising too late what he had let slip, even to himself. 

Heero gaped at Duo, unable to believe his ears. "You are telling me that after all this time, you still don't blame Solo for nearly killing you? That all this time you have been lying to me when you forgave me!?" His voice thundered loudly.

Duo backed up even more. He hadn't seen Heero like this, since. . . . since. . . . since he found out Duo had lied to him the first time. When he had found out Duo was actually a Healer. Three years didn't nothing to dispel the fear of fifteen years, but as usual, in front of Heero, he used anger as a mask. "My father did whip him to an inch of his life."

One step forward. "To punish him for trying to kill _you,_" Heero's tone escalated a pitch. 

One step backward. "He pushed Solo to do what he did, it's not my brother's fault!" _It was mine_, he thought forlornly.

"So who's fault is it then? Yours?" Heero sneered. "Mine?"

 "You killed him! You killed my brother!" The words exploded out of Duo's mouth before he could stop it. Deep inside he knew it wasn't Heero's fault but where were these words coming from?

Heero gasped, flinching. In three years, Duo had never thrown those words at him before and it hurt. "He was trying to kill you!"

"And you _murdered_ him!" Duo spat. _Where are these words coming from? _He thought, aghast. _I don't believe this, I _never_ believed this. What is wrong with me? _"I hate you!"

The sharp sound of flesh connecting flesh filled the air. Heero stared in stricken horror at his stinging palm to Duo's reddened cheek. The Healer lifted his hand to cradle side of his face, his amethyst eyes filled with loathing, filled with fear. "You hit me!" He whispered in complete disbelief. 

"Duo, I. . . ." Heero tried to apologise, contrite.

"Get out," Duo ordered, turning his back on his mate. "Just GET OUT!" He yelled.

Unable to atone for what he had done, and knowing his mate wasn't going to be able to listen to him, Heero left Duo alone with a heavy heart. He had never raised his hand to his mate before, or his son. He knew how strong he was and how easy it would be to accidentally injure either of them. He _never_ hit them, so why did he start now? Why did what Duo had said affect him so badly? Duo had never looked at him with such loathing, such _hate_ before.

Desperate to escape condemning violet eyes, Heero ran.

"Heero!" Quatre poked his golden head out of a dwelling, calling his chief's attention. He felt Heero's pain from within. Sometimes empathy could be more of a liability than an asset.

The chief skidded to a stop, trying to mask his emotions, but before Quatre saw the naked pain bleeding in his expression. "What is it?" Heero said evenly.

Quatre stared at his chief a while longer before saying, "Come in, we need to talk." He looked around. "Where's Duo?"

"Resting," Heero said with a dark look, warning his lead Healer not to press further. He followed Quatre through the entrance and saw a group of Shifters already gathered there, Zechs, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre along with a few others that he hadn't seen before. Heero guessed that they were probably from Treize's, no, now it was Zechs' tribe. He wondered how Wufei was taking all this. His dark haired friend had always been satisfied with his lot in life as a warrior, but from this point on, he had been elevated as well. He was now mate to the tribe chief, and like Duo, granted the protection from the entire tribe. Like Duo, Heero knew his friend would balk at all the coddling, being as much of an independent spirit as his mate.

Duo.  Thoughts of his mate brought a fresh surge of pain when he remembered the hurt in his mate's expression.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked, shifting from face to new face within the room.

They all nodded respectfully, recognising him as tribe chief and honouring him as such. An aged man sat in a corner, observing Heero with disturbing intensity. Heero found himself regarding the old man with extreme interest.

"So, you're the young thing that claimed our Duo?" He cackled.

"Our lead Healer, Gee," Zechs introduced.

Duo's teacher and master.

"I believe he claimed me," Heero corrected.

"We'll talk later." The old man smiled mysteriously.

"It has been brought to my attention that Treize's death was extremely suspicious." There was slight hitch in Zechs' voice, whereupon Wufei reached out to clasp his mate's hand. He cleared his throat. "As I was saying, Treize didn't die of natural causes, and I've had a look at the Healers who assisted him, they were drained of their energy. . .  as if something was sucking at it."

"Months before the incident we noticed that Treize has been odd," Gee supplied.

"Odd?" Zechs questioned. Apparently, this piece of information was new to the recently elevated tribe chief. "Explain."

Gee shrugged. "Out of character actions such as temper flares, being excessively cruel in certain situations. Things that Treize normally wouldn't do."

Heero lost his temper. "Just tell us what you think. You _do_ have something in mind, am I right?  So just spill it."

"Impatient, aren't we?" Gee cackled before turning serious. "I think there is some sorcery involved. I suspected it earlier, but the rest of them thought I was a crazy old buzzard."

Quatre frowned. "Sorcery?" He didn't have any experience with that, he was more in tune with what the Humans called magic and miracles than sorcery. He understood know why the Healers had so much problems helping Duo's father. One couldn't Heal problems arising from sorcery. Only the sorcerer could. What did a sorcerer have against Treize Khusrenada, whom from what he had heard so far was the epitome of grace and goodwill?

Gee nodded. "I've had experience with it before and there was nothing a Healer can do about it. Believe me," he muttered darkly. "I've tried."

"Who…" Wufei started to ask, but Gee levelled him a glare that rivalled Heero's and he clamped his mouth shut.

"What are you suggesting we do?" Trowa asked.

Everyone looked expectantly at Gee, who shrugged. "Don't look at me, I don't have anything to supply. I'm just telling you what I think it is."

A strange sound of annoyance passed through the room at Gee's glib reply.

Heero stalked towards the door. "So there is no reason for this meeting at all? Excuse me," he disappeared through the entrance, fully intending to return to Duo and beg for his forgiveness. He should never had let his temper get the best of him. How could he make his mate fear him?

"Heero," Trowa's quiet voice came from behind him. "Something is wrong." He stopped Heero with a hand on his leader's shoulder. "Talk to me?" Seeing the pain in Heero's eye, Trowa led him towards a less populated area of the village and sat him down a large rock. "What's wrong? You aren't usually this on the edge during discussions of threats to the tribe."

The brown haired Shifter lowered his head into his hand. He moaned, as if in physical pain. "Trowa, what have I done?"

Trowa hunkered next to his leader. "Did you and Duo have a fight?" He guessed. Only Duo would be able to reduce the proud tribe chief to this condition.

"I hit him, Tro," Heero's voice was muffled in his hands. His depth of despair and distraction was evident when he used the nickname Duo had for his tall friend. As a rule, Heero Yuy _never_ used nicknames and endearments were reserved for Duo exclusively. He didn't even use them for Odin. "I-I slapped him. . . . What have I done?" He groaned again, leaning into Trowa's comforting support.

Trowa did his best to mask his shock. The entire tribe knew how devoted Heero was to Duo and his infinite patience when his mate was involved. As far as Trowa realised, there was nothing that Duo did that could cause Heero to lose his temper, other than getting hurt completing his duties. Even then, it was Heero's tone that was harsh, while his movements, the gentle caresses as he helped his mate said otherwise.

"What happened?" Trowa asked, rubbing Heero's back, feeling his friend controlling his despair.

"We were arguing. He. . . ." Heero swallowed, "He still blames for killing his brother, Trowa," Heero looked at his friend, eyes glittering with suppressed tears. "He. . . . I just snapped. I didn't mean to. . . ." He kept shaking his head in denial, a pleading look in the cobalt blue eyes, trying to make Trowa believe he never meant to hurt Duo.

His friend's green eyes shimmered in understanding.

Heero took a shuddering breath. "His eyes, those expressive violet eyes, they looked at me. . . ." He bowed his head in pain. "I think he hates me now, Trowa. He was so afraid of me, so surprised. He told me to get out, he has never done something in that tone before." 

"You need to speak to him," Trowa pulled Heero up. "Apologise, grovel, have wild make up sex, but you need to speak to him before this misunderstanding gets any worse."

Heero nodded, and turned in the direction of where Duo was at the moment. "Thank you Trowa," he said over his shoulder with a grateful smile. He strode resolutely towards the dwelling he'd exited earlier, determined to bar them both inside until Duo had either forgiven him or ended their relationship. He prayed to the Ancient that it was not so serious that the latter would occur. He hesitated as he neared the entrance. How could he make up to Duo? Would his mate listen?

"Duo," Heero called, his ears straining for signs of movement within the room, but he was disturbed to discover only silence, a deep, oppressive silence. "Duo, love, answer me."

Unable to stop the apprehension building up inside him, Heero ducked into the dwelling and gaped in shock.

It was empty.

Duo was gone.

tbc…

Eep, what happened to Duo? Boogeyman took him?? Aiks!!!

I just realised I haven't updated for more than a month!! Gomen gomen gomen gomen… I should be killed I know.

Once again, thank you SO much for all your reviews. They are what kept my muse full. Now she is fat and lazy… heh. Well, more to the Duo story… the part after next might be a little confusing, but please, stay with me and it will all clear up.

To all reviewers, arigatou and please read Only Love Matters (shameless self promotion). Duo is now a man, well, a he-elf. Don't you think Duo with pointy ears is just too kawaii??

I had someone commission a piccie for me, with Duo and Odin (as panther), a loving family. While the piccie itself was extremely well done and I would say if the panther was Heero, absolutely perfect… It came out a little hentai… *blushes* Thanks anyway Shadoeclone, your efforts are appreciated!! *huggles* Right now, it is my wallpaper though… I still blush every time I see it. And I see it a lot. So now, I am perpetually red!! O_o

Oh well, enough digressing. All reviewers, I know I don't thank you one by one but I read every single one and I honestly love to hear more of what you have to say to improve my story. And those with stray plot bunnies you want me to adopt please drop me a note. If I don't have new pets, OLM might be my last GW ficcie. *ducks*

Alrightie, thank you once more, and please, tell me what you think so far.


	11. Part 10 Still not names

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, mpreg (mentioned, implied, so on)

**Reflections of the Past**

Part 10

"Heero, calm down," Quatre was rushing after a frantically pacing Heero. The blond Healer had a slightly whimpering Odin in his arms. Apparently, the boy knew something was wrong with his mother even if he wasn't told about it. He had kept reaching out for Heero, but a rather annoyed snap from his father had sent him into the arms of Quatre.

Heero heard nothing of the concerned tone in Quatre's voice, his mind in complete turmoil. The only thing he could think of was that Duo had left him. Duo hadn't given him the opportunity to apologise and explain. Duo had left, even left Odin behind. Realising a little too late just how harsh he had been with his son, Heero pivoted on his heels, almost hitting the blond Healer in his haste. He held his arms out to Odin.

His miniature self looked at his father a little uncertainly and Heero felt a sickening lurch of his heart. First Duo, now his son, would his temper never cease to push the people he loved away? "I'm sorry, Odin. I was worried about Papa."

Odin threw himself into his father's arms with a small distressed wail. "Father, where's Papa? I miss him." In his entire young life, he had never woken up one morning without his Papa by his side but this morning wasn't like any of the rest. His Papa wasn't there to give him a kiss and help him dress. His Papa wasn't there to tease him and make him breakfast. His Papa wasn't there.

Heero hugged the boy close, wishing fervently he could do something to ease the pain in his son's heart. He wished he could say something to assure the boy that his Papa was coming back, and hadn't been driven away by Odin's boorish Father. Unfortunately, these assurances died on his lips as he simply didn't know. When he found Duo missing late yesterday evening, he had torn out of the village, his nose to the ground, searching maniacly for his mate's scent. It had eluded him for most of the night and the Forest wasn't telling him anything, wasn't giving him any clue as to where Duo went. Duo was out there alone, in the dark, burdened with child and unable to protect himself in any way that matters. And Heero was the one who drove him out.

Dawn came and Heero still couldn't find any trace of his mate and dashed back to the village, arousing Trowa to help him search for his errant mate. Zechs had stumbled in, eyes still grainy from sleep to find out what the uproar was. He had immediately dispatched a few of his best Trackers in aid of his friend. Heero had wanted to leave with them, but a fussing Odin had clambered into his arms, wanting to know where his Papa was, effectively trapping Heero in the village.

"I miss Papa, too," Heero whispered brokenly.

"Heero Yuy, Duo would _never_ have left you," Quatre scolded, correctly interpreting the look of profound loss in his friend's eyes. "There has to be some explanation for this."

Heero stared at Quatre, knowing Trowa probably had told his mate the problems he had been having with Duo. "He will never forgive me. Never."

"Father?" Odin leaned back, getting a good look at his father. 

Heero stared at the adorable way his son tilted his head, so much like his mate and a pained groan was ripped from his chest as he clutched the boy to him harder.

"Father?" Odin said, becoming frightened.

"It'll be fine," Heero soothed the almost crying boy, trying to stop his own tears.

A burst of activity from outside signalled the return of the Trackers. Trowa ducked into the dwelling with a defeated look that made Heero want to scream. 

"You didn't find him." It was not a question. Heero's piercing blue eyes bored into green, while Trowa winced at the threat of pain in them.

"I'm sorry, Heero," Trowa began, rather baffled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "It's as if he disappeared into thin air." He exhaled in frustration. "_None_ of us could find him. Not our nose, not our eyes, none of senses. They were neither dead nor dulled, but more like Duo has been lifted off the face of this earth." 

"You failed then," Heero said shortly.

Trowa hissed in annoyance, his hands clenched into white knuckled fists. He could take his leader berating him, but he couldn't take an accusation that he was incompetent, from _anyone_! "You try and hear him, Oh Fearless Leader, and tell me if you can do any better," he snapped.

The two proud warriors were chest to chest and almost at blows, when a little delicate looking blond stepped fearlessly in between them, a frightened Odin clutching at Heero. "Shut up, both of you. Now is not the time to be flexing muscles, and stop frightening Odin," Quatre shot a glare at Heero and when a Healer gives a Shifter that look, the Shifter should be wise enough to back down.

Heero suspected Duo and Quatre spent rainy days holed up in the Healer's dwelling practicing this look.

"Something is _very_ wrong here," Quatre's aqua eyes were troubled as well. "I can't reach him. Not even through the bond of the Ancient. Trowa's description is right, Duo has disappeared from the face of this earth."

Pain, hurt, and everything that was agony pierced through Heero's entire body, entire soul. Duo was avoiding them, avoiding _him._ His mate didn't want to see him anymore, he _hated _him so much that he was telling the Forest to hide him. What had Heero done? _Why_ had he hit his mate?

"Heero!" The tribe chief realised both Quatre and Trowa had been trying to get his attention for some time now and that his son was crying brokenly, feeling the tension from the room. Heero found himself hugging himself tightly, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"We will find him," Trowa assured.

Heero nodded, but he wouldn't be holding his breath.

~*~

"Who is this man?" Heero asked Zechs as they ran through the Forest, towards the border, towards a town of Man.

After two more days of fruitless search, Heero had been ready to give up. He knew Duo wasn't that good to be able to mask his presence that well, but somehow, it had been done. He had been almost crazy with worry and guilt for his mate's safety until Zechs offered him one last hope, a Man named Howard. That would be the last place anyone within the tribe could think Duo had gone to, his last place for sanctuary that the Forest wouldn't be able to track. That had improved Heero's mood wonderfully and he held on to that fragile hope like a lifeline. He had no choice left, it if meant facing the rest of his life without Duo. He couldn't envision himself travelling his life alone without the braided bundle of energy by his side, teasing his sullens away.

"He's Duo's godfather and," Zechs shrugged, not breaking a stride. "I guess you could say that he was the closest thing my cousin had to a father. He would be the last person I can think of that would take Duo in without question."

The town of Man was crowded and noisy, totally unlike the crowd of nature and noise of the Forest. It was making Heero claustrophobic with all the pushing and shoving from the Men that were screaming their wares and the laughing children running underfoot. He found himself edging closer to Zechs, who was more at ease, for protection. He felt an illogical panic welling up from inside him as he was jostled by smelly uncouth traders and merchants hurrying on their way.

"Zechs… Zechs…" Heero heard himself calling, his voice sounding pathetically hollow. 

Zechs swivelled a shocked glance at a pale and panting Heero, instantly realising what the problem was. He was at Heero's side in an instant, an arm curled protectively around his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise how overwhelming Men could be to you." He pushed the crowd out of the way and hurried along. They managed to get to a relatively quiet alley without further mishap and Zechs watched with trepidation while Heero leaned against the wall, gasping.

"How did Duo do this all the time?" Heero panted between words, still trying to slow his racing heart. He had never felt such unreasonable fear that didn't somehow involve Duo's safety. Were all the towns of Men so confusing?

"They are confusing because we are not used to the type of civilisation that they have," Zechs quirked a small commiserating smile.

Heero almost groaned, realising that he had said the last thing out load. He was a Hearer and within the Forbidden Forest there was no such thing as getting confused. The Forest told him what he needed to know. Out here, he was deaf as a post and completely defenceless. 

"Duo has been travelling these streets ever since he was barely into his teens. He knows these streets better than he knows the Forest," Zechs shared a small smile with Heero. 

"So, how do you know where to go?" That thought suddenly hit Heero. Was Zechs as lost as he felt?

Zechs chuckled. "That's for following a stubborn Healer in order to protect him from when he was barely in his teens. I doubt he knows I've been following him." He looked Heero over, assured that he was calm once more. "Let's go."

This time the trip wasn't as traumatic as the blond brought Heero through the back ways toward a smallish shop that appeared rather old. There were some wordings over the entrance that Heero couldn't decipher, he never was taught how to read the words of Man. 

Zechs saw him staring at the lettering above. "It says Herb Trader," he informed Heero who looked more than a little befuddled.

"This is where Duo learned about herb lore?" Heero whispered, wanting suddenly, very much to meet a part of Duo's past. He knew Quatre had been impressed with Duo's knowledge of the healing properties of nearly all the herbs they found within the Forest and then some. Shifter Healing was different than herb lore, herbs were less used and only in cases where the injuries were nothing more than superficial. Duo, however, was able to utilise them for more than that. Poisoning, stabbings, head wounds, and basically everything else.  His mate was able to make everything better through the use of crushed plants.

"Come," Zechs led them in.

It was rather dusty with minimal lighting. There was a counter facing them with rows and rows of little bottles along the shelves at the back. A white haired man sat behind he counter, reading a book of some sort, his legs propped up against the counter top. The man saw them coming and got to his feet with a smile on his face.

"How may I… Zechs!" He greeted, catching sight of the aristocratic looking blond.

"Howard," Zechs directed a nod at the man. "This is Heero Yuy," he introduced.

The man's eyes brightened at the name. "You're that young pup Treize said stole his favourite son from him?" He teased, but was confused when he didn't get the required reaction. "So, where's Duo?" he said by way of subject change, his gaze searching at the spot by the door.

Hope died so fast and so painfully, that Heero had to sit down for a while. "No," he moaned, burying his face in his hands. Defeat tasted like bitter ashes in his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Howard jumped on the distressed tone. "Where's Duo?" His tone escalated.

"He didn't come here? He's not in the back?" Zechs peered into the back room hopefully. He had hoped that Howard was keeping Duo by his cousin's request. He had ripped at Heero when he found out the chief had hit his cousin. He knew how afraid Duo was of physical violence from a loved one, especially from someone he loved so unconditionally as Heero Yuy. But even he had to admit that Duo had over reacted, eventually, after taking several hundred calming breaths and Wufei intervening on Heero's behalf before said chief was properly castrated to Zechs' satisfaction.

Howards bristled. "I wouldn't lie to you. Duo isn't here. Are you telling me you _lost_ him?" He frowned.

"He disappeared."

"He ran away," Howard corrected, scowling. "Why?"

"We need to find him, and lay blame later," Heero lunged at the counter. "He shouldn't be out there all alone. Not now."

"What's now?"

Zechs sighed. "He's… How should I put this? He's expecting, Howard."

Howard frowned. "Again?"

Apparently, Treize had kept Howard up to date on all his son's foibles.

"And he ran away from all of you? Just what the hell did you do?" Howard directed an angry glare at Heero, knowing instinctively it was all Duo's husband's fault. He opened his mouth to say something more when his brow wrinkled, as if in pain. He raised his hand to massage at his temple. 

"Howard?" Zechs reached over the counter to steady the swaying man.

"Someone… some… _thing_ came the other day." Howard lowered himself into his chair. "No, not the other day, longer… It was dark being…" He squeezed his eyes shut, his face lined with agony. "It asked me, it entered…" Haunted eyes looked up at Zechs and Heero, who had sidled closer to hear this piece of news, while they both wondered at the significance. "It entered my mind, took knowledge from me." It was a realisation, a memory long forgotten, or buried. 

"Knowledge?"

Howard let out a shuddering breath. "It took things from me. It took the things Treize told me, about Duo, his baby, his bastard brother, you," he looked at Heero. "How you saved Duo from his brother. It was so angry," his voice dropped to a frightened whisper. "I could feel its pain, its rage at the world, at Heero. For killing Solo, for killing that stupid bastard!"

The two Shifters exchanged worried glances, finally understanding the importance of this news.

"I felt it wanting revenge, against Treize, against anyone who had tried to hurt or did hurt Solo."

"Treize's dead," Zechs said quietly, his tone still held the pain Duo's didn't.

Howard's head snapped up in shocked. "Oh my God! Sorcery, the sorcerer! It was a dark sorcerer!" He looked at the two strong young men in front of him, terror shooting through every part of his body and it was reflected from the other two in the room with him.

And the sorcerer was after Duo.

tbc…

Okay, this is new for me, ten chapters and only is the plot starting. Those wants to shoot Tsu, please put up your hand. *prepares Treize's antique pistols* 

Looooong weekend!! Be having fun. Yay!! 

All reviewers, THANK YOU!!!!!

Annie Maxwell = Fabulous beta = Thank you = Write your fic!!


	12. Part 11 Please don't scream at me

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, mpreg (mentioned, implied, so on)

**Reflections of the Past**

Part 11

_One month later_

Keiran Walker stared at the little home he found and cleaned for him and his sister-in-law. By found, he meant literally. He had been travelling with his late brother's wife, Dorothy, for over a week before they found this perfect looking house. So, maybe it wasn't all that perfect, the paint was peeling, windows were broken, and there seemed to be a bad case of termite infestation, but it was the closest house they could find to the village and still maintain their privacy. For some reason, it was very important to Keiran. While crowds were fine, he was usually more comfortable when surrounded by nature. He assumed it was the quirk in his upbringing. He remembered loving walks in the woods with his father and picking berries with his mother and brother.

He raised his fingers to rub at his temple. For some odd reason, he couldn't remember how his parents looked like. He reasoned that he was probably too young when they died. His older brother was the one who raised him. His parents were killed in a fire when he was barely five whereupon his older brother had bundled him to another village where his brother worked in steel mines. Later he had met Dorothy and had been blissfully married for two years. Keiran had to admit the first time he had met Dorothy, he had been completely freaked out. She was what he considered a complete Ice Queen. Blonde, blue eyes, completely poised when they first shook hands with the forked eyebrow things. Keiran had asked her later why and with twinkling blue eyes whispered mischievously she was a witch and that was why she had forked eyebrows. His brother had lovingly whacked his fiancée on the head for frightening a then thirteen year old Keiran, who wasn't over fairy tales but was proud enough to try to ignore it.

Life had been good for the three of them when his brother had proposed to Dorothy, who had accepted. They lived with minimal conflict while his brother and his wife had pampered him outrageously, giving in to every whim that he ever had and wanted. Because of this, when Keiran wanted to pursue medicine, he was shipped off to an exclusive medical college despite financial difficulties. He had come back a full fledged doctor, or healer as they were still called in back water parts. He had promised not to let his brother work so hard in the mines, which fumes were slowly deteriorating his brother's health. That had worked and with the additional income Dorothy brought in from the various blessings she did around the village, they were able to live comfortably. Keiran frowned upon Dorothy's livelihood but was cautious enough not to bring it up too often. He prided himself a man of science now and his sister-in-law's superstitious beliefs were not helping his credibility. Dorothy still believes in witches and sorcery and various occults but since he respected her for who she was, Keiran kept his peace.

Of course, heaven wouldn't last forever. Two months ago, Keiran was off to look at a sick child in the neighbouring village when he came back to find his brother lying in a pool of his own blood, a knife lodged in his throat. There was fire in their home, the house Keiran worked so hard for them and he could see a figure running away. His brother's murderer! Even as he thought of it now, it still brought a wave of hatred to the person that broke up his happy family. He couldn't really recall the figure, but sometimes he still had nightmares of it. In these horrifying dreams, he could still see his brother calling out for him, his eyes full of haunted accusation for not coming back on time, for not stopping his murder. Keiran had called the local enforcement in but they were stumped and found no trace of the murderer.

He couldn't understand who would want to kill his brother. The man had never done anything to anyone and was by general consensus the most paragons of men within the village. His brother made no enemies and countless people were on a 'waiting list' to be introduced to him. Keiran hated himself, hated the fact that he couldn't remember clearly how the murderer looked like. It had seemed disturbing familiar, but he was almost certain that he had never met the man before. Besides, none of his friends would have wanted his brother dead, they respected the hard working, kind and humble man too much.

Sometimes, in moments of utter peace and quiet, Keiran could almost see the murdering bastard. He could almost make out the messy crop of hair and the bluest eyes this side of the summer sky, but the rest of the features were lost in blurriness.

Keiran had vowed to find that man even if it took the rest of his life. Dorothy had changed after that. She was once a cheerful, bright but losing her husband made her into a sometimes bitter woman whose only ambition was to bring her husband's murderer to justice.

Desperate to spare her the painful memories that still assailed _him,_ Keiran made a choice and moved them away. Dorothy had protested vehemently, of course, wanting to be close to her husband's final resting place, but patient coaxing from Keiran had finally convinced her that moving away for a while was good. After all, they could always go back later. It had nearly been a kicking and screaming thing, but Keiran managed to pry Dorothy's fingers away from her husband's headstone. Keiran felt the pain of the loss himself, but he had steeled his heart. During the long trek over the country, he did the one thing he promised _never _to do. He took up arms.

For days on end, he practiced with twin medium length knives. It had felt so natural on him, slashing and stabbing. They seemed an extension of his limbs, like he had used them before in a past life. He had quickly squelched that thought. Thinking like that one showed that he was a heathen and Keiran Walker wasn't a heathen. He wanted to find the bastard that murdered his brother, tie him to a tree and proceed to find out in the most painful way why he had killed one of the pillars in the Walker family, before castrating the heartless monster.

"Keiran," Dorothy called from the window to the kitchen. "Come in for lunch."

"In a minute," Keiran panted a little, putting away his weapons. He was getting extremely out of shape recently and all that training with his knives was doing nothing to help him increase his stamina. He was keenly frustrated that he would still be relegated as the weakling in the family. His brother had always been the more physically fit one while Keiran was always the book worm.

He walked over to the water pump and worked the handle for a cup of cool water. For a moment, the world spun sickeningly around him. He held onto the pump for a moment, letting the world settle around him. He cursed himself once again. Why was he so weak? He wasn't sick, didn't have any problems with his health, accept for putting a few more pounds lately, other than that he was a perfectly healthy young man. But, he had been getting easily fatigued recently, and had to be careful not to overwork himself. More than once he found himself close to passing out in the middle of the woods and had to sit for a spell.

Not wanting to worry Dorothy about his seemingly failing stamina, where he was in top condition otherwise, Keiran had managed to exchange his services for his competent medical advice for the repair of the home he was staying in, fresh supply of cut wood, various vegetables and meat and so on. Because of this, Dr Walker was known to be a charitable soul that allows his patients to pay what they could afford, most of them time in services rather than coin. Keiran and Dorothy were never want for food and warmth although their clothes were sometimes threadbare and patched many times.

"Keiran!" Dorothy called again, sounding irritated. "It's getting cold."

Keiran winced at the tone. Dorothy got easily irritated these days and he was careful not to annoy her too much. It wasn't as if she was purposely cruel, but Keiran found himself nursing bruises from her anger days after. "Coming."

He strode up the steps leading into the kitchen and found a rather selection of meats, fruits and vegetables laid out for him. He gaped at the platter. "Dorothy, you shouldn't have," he exclaimed, thinking of the work his sister had to go through for him. He worry at the pace his sister set sometimes, taking care of the house and then him. She didn't seem to have much time for herself. It felt wrong using her like this. Keiran could take care of himself, he had all those years away from school. This was his brother's widow, not his personal servant.

Dorothy's eyes narrowed in anger. "Are you complaining?" She challenged, her voice sharp with reproach.

Keiran quickly shook his head. "Of course not," he hurried to placate. "It's just that you didn't have to trouble yourself like this." He put on his best smile. "I'm a pretty simple type of guy. Meat slapped in between two pieces of bread would do for me."

Those ice blue eyes thawed. "You work too hard, you need the nourishment." She waved him to a chair and took a seat opposite him.

Keiran lowered himself into the chair as he studied Dorothy carefully. His heart clenched realising how much weight she had lost since her husband's death. As a sign of mourning, she wore black constantly now, as did he, but she didn't give herself any respite from the sombre clothes at any time. Her once loose golden hair was tightly wound into a neat braid. Keiran had asked her why the first time she sported this new hairdo. Dorothy had explained that all memories and pain were now in this braid. It was a memento mori of sorts.

The doctor found himself staring at the braid longingly sometimes for odd reason still unclear to him and the desire to reach to touch it was sometimes overwhelming. Of course, he wasn't that daring to try that intimate contact with his brother's widow but it was undeniable that long length was like a siren call to him. He wondered idly what his patients would think if he showed up with a three foot long braid. The thought sent a stab of pain through his temples and he lowered his aching head into his hand.

"Keiran, are you alright?" Dorothy asked, her eyes oddly contemplative even as she hurried to his side.

"I'm fine," Keiran reassured, forcing a pained smile. "Just a headache." He was getting famous for them. This affliction was new and nothing in his knowledge of herb lore could cure him of it, except for a pretty vile concoction Dorothy makes.

"Do you need your medicine?" Dorothy asked, leaning over him. As she did, the tip of the braid brushed his arm lightly.

Keiran screamed as agony exploded behind eyes as a wild flash of images assaulted his mind.  Green, dark, laughter, tears, fear, pain. Emotions, images, they were coming from everywhere and no where. Vaguely, he realised he had fallen off his chair and was now a shivering mass in Dorothy's arms. His sister was running a soothing hand through his short hair while in her other hand was a small cup. He knew that cup. That cup meant comfort, meant the end pain, meant blessed nothingness.

"Drink," Dorothy ordered softly.

He did and as the pain faded, so did the world.

tbc…

Sorry for being so short, but it wouldn't have been fun if it didn't end here…

Don't yell at me. At least SOME of guy, if not all have guessed what is going on??

Takes a deep breath and waits for flames


	13. Part 12 Thus the plot thickens what plot...

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, mpreg (mentioned, implied, so on)

**A/N: It has come to my attention that there is ONE among you that don't like how this story is progressing and some of the details I have included. Duo's braid WILL NOT grow out in a few days and no matter how angry you are, I won't do anything about it since this is part of the plot. If you are not happy about this story, you are welcome to stop reading. Perhaps, if you want, you can write your own ending. And for Circle of Destiny, Duo was NOT raped. I gave no indication in the second chapter that he ever was, only whipped. Thank you. If you want, you can leave me your email and we can talk about it. **

**As for the rest, thank you very much for all your encouragement and for guessing about the whole… thing. I guess I am that transparent. Guess my cliffies are not working then.**

**Reflections of the Past**

Part 12

Kieran woke to find himself on his bed. It was dark outside and quite evidently night had fallen. He found his eyes fluttering shut again by its own accord, his strength sapped from every limb on his body. The pain was blessedly gone, and along with it, the images and the mass of conflicting emotions as well. It was something that was alarmingly familiar to him, a memory that seemed so precious that the loss had translated to a physical pain. Now, those memories blurred and threatened to disappear as he fell unerringly back into slumber.

"You are awake," a voice from a dark corner jerked him from the comforting arms of sleep.

Kieran blinked, a little confused, levering himself up on one shoulder. "Dorothy, how long have you seen sitting there?" He was instantly concerned. He fought the drowsiness that hovered and sat up. He swayed lightly as dizziness assailed him. When the spell passed, he felt strong hands encircling his upper arm. "Thanks," he muttered, really wishing this stupid spell of weakness would pass. He was becoming more of a liability out here in the wild than any real help, while effectively pushing all the responsibility of taking care of their home to his sister, who, in his opinion, was still quite emotionally fragile from losing her husband of seven years.

While he had his own way of dealing with the pain of his brother's death, by losing himself in his work, Dorothy had taken up brooding. Gone was the impish smile, along with the twinkle in her ice blue eyes. Gone was the spring in her step and in place was pain and grief etched all over her once unlined features. Studying the seemingly aged woman in front of him, Kieran felt again the unholy rage at that faceless, nameless, heartless bastard that took life from this family, the happiness, the spirit and he vowed once again to end his miserable existence.

A slight pang of… _something_ shot through Kieran at this thought and he frowned, running after this elusive feeling.

"You have not been feeling well?" Dorothy asked in a low voice. It was actually not a question. She pressed Kieran back onto the pillows and covered him up in blankets once again. "How long has it been since you have been feeling off colour?" She glared at him. "No lies now."

Kieran felt himself squirming under that gaze as he did when he was fifteen and was caught drinking apple brandy Dorothy had been brewing for a feast. "I don't know, a month a guess, maybe, longer?" He tried to recall and as he did, the familiar stirrings of pain began once again, thrumming at the sides of his temples.

A cool hand closed over his own and he looked up at Dorothy with wide eyes. "Rest now, don't think about it anymore."

"I'm fine," Kieran grumped at Dorothy still treating him like he was no more than five.

"And apparently fat as well," Dorothy said quietly, her eyes speculative.

Kieran blushed, running a hand over his rounded middle. "All your fault. Those dinners and lunches that you make are just too tasty for words."

His sister stared solemnly at him, a fleeting expression crossing her aristocratic features before she smiled again. "You are a pig, pure and simple. Now go to sleep," she smiled, pressing a kiss on his forehead.

"What about the food that you cooked?" Kieran asked with a faintly guilty expression on his face. He honestly couldn't muster anything more than that, as tired as he was right now.

Dorothy shook her head, still smiling. "You really are a pig, aren't you?" She mocked lightly. "Don't worry about it." She tucked the blanket around Kieran shoulders as if he was still the child she had met the first time and blew out the flame from the candle. Seeing him deep asleep before she even left the room brought a smile to her face. As she turned to leave the room, the smile twisted into something more, something ugly. "You've just given me the best news ever, _Kieran_."

xx

The noisy chirping of birds woke Kieran from slumber, well, that and the rather noisy rumbling of his stomach. Gods, he felt like such a glutton these days. It seemed that no matter how much he ate, he was still starving most of the time. However, another need got his attention almost immediately. An increased pressure in his bladder informed him that it was time to heed the call of nature before he was hit over the head with it. Kieran launched himself from the bed, only to have his lower back protest mightily at the sudden movement. Instinctively, both of his hand came to the aching spot, arching his back to ease the discomfort. He suddenly had a mental image of how he must look and laughed at appearing like an old man.

The need to empty his full bladder called to his attention once more and he gingerly made his way to the outhouse. Once that was done, he returned to the house and was hit by the wonderful smell of breakfast. His stomach protested again at being so thoroughly abused last night. Licking his lips in wonderful anticipation, he headed into the kitchen to find his sister before the stove, skillet in hand while the table was practically laden with a variety of offerings.

"Good morning, Dorothy," Kieran greeted, eyes completely riveted on the table and the heavenly smells coming from it.

Dorothy turned with a slight smile and gestured for Kieran to take a seat. "I'll be done with the bacon soon, go ahead, start without me."

Kieran nodded distractedly and proceeded to demolish half the breakfast fair. When he was done, he sat back to review the damage and realised once again that he in fact was a horrible glutton. However, his stomach was full and he could care less what anyone said, despite the ugly giggle that came from Dorothy. "Oh, shut up," he groused.

Dorothy shrugged innocently. "Did I say anything?" She asked, a mask of pure innocence.

The doctor quirked an eyebrow at her as if it say 'do you need to?"

"Doctor Walker! Doctor Walker!" Came a panicked cry from outside.

Kieran exchanged a worried look with Dorothy before going to the kitchen window and leaning out, shouting a greeting. "We're here, come through the back."

"Thank God!" The woman blubbered. It was Sally Po, Kieran recognised her as the village's healer of sorts. In his eyes, she was nothing more than a witch doctor who believed in fairy tales and ghost stories and creatures coming out of the Forest.

True, their village lay on the outskirts of the dark looming Forbidden Forest, but that doesn't mean their lives revolved around the old wives tales passed down through generation and generation of idiocy. He truly doubted they had even seen an elf from the Forest. Still, she was competent but in moments of true exasperation and loss, she would turn to him, the man of science, the credible doctor. Sometimes, when it was too late.

"What's wrong?" Kieran asked, concerned that the normally calm healer was so frazzled.

"We need your help, quick, before it is too late," Sally gasped, her twin braids flying as she sped around the corner.

Kieran nodded and ran into his room to get his medicine case. He debated changing his clothes, but realised with some chagrin that these were probably the most comfortable, with him gaining so much weight over the past month. He sighed a little despondently and hurried out of the house, his case slung over his shoulder. At the last moment, he took his two knives and sheathed them at the side of the case, something that had become a habit for him to go about armed. He would never know when he might meet his brother's murderer, or a situation came up where he would need to protect himself.

"Take care, Dorothy," he said as usual before leaving every time he was summoned to the village.

His sister nodded, not overly worried but concern was there every time Kieran left the house. The doctor found it mildly irritating that he couldn't be trusted to take care of himself, he was after all a grown man and not a child any longer.

"Hurry up," Sally urged, waiting up the path for him, a testament of how grave the situation probably was.

Kieran nodded tightly and trudged up the path in Sally's wake, who had already started her way towards the village. The doctor panted slightly at the exertion, embarrassed that a woman could outrun him. He slowed some more, trying to ease the ache in his lower abdomen, his arm curling around it protectively. God, he was completely out of shape. Were all the hours he spent training with his knives utterly useless?

Sally looked back at saw the faltering doctor and slowed her step. "Are you alright?" She asked, somewhat alarmed at Kieran's pallor.

Kieran gave her a tight smile. "Wasn't feeling all too hot yesterday. Don't worry, give me a little time."

"We don't have it," she almost wailed.

"What happened?" Kieran asked tightly, as the aches in his muscles eased with the pace set.

"Little Hilde stumbled into the Forest last night and something attacked her," Sally explained, her face tight with pain. Hilde was her niece, which explained her anxiety.

"Something?"

"We don't know what it was, but it had poisoned claws and they raked her knee. Right now she is suffering from a fever and nothing I tried helped her," Sally turned pleading eyes on Kieran. "Please, Doctor Walker, you have to help me!"

Kieran exhaled. He didn't like the sound of this 'help' that was provided by the good healer. "What did you give her?"

Sally rattled off a series of treatment that did nothing more than offer her niece's safety to the spirits of the Forest. The herbs she used were not only ineffective, they probably aggravated the situation more. Inwardly, he sneered once again at the informal method of training the villagers had for their healers. Of course, it was a little early for him to pass judgement when he didn't know what poison the little girl had been stricken with. With half an ear, Kieran heard Sally rattle on and on about the mysterious creatures that lived within the Forest and how dangerous some of them were. The doctor was an inch away from outwardly sneering at the healer despite his brother's teachings to be constantly courteous to women. This was the first time in his life he had lived so close to the Forbidden Forest.

xx

It was legendary in his country and Kieran had to admit, one of the most beautiful piece of virgin forest left on the land. It was technically inviolate as anyone who entered meant certain death, or at the very least, that was what the stories purport. If people that went in there didn't survive, where did all the stories come from? As far as Kieran knew, there wasn't any government or royal grants that disallowed logging within the Forest but in spite of this, the Forest was virtually untouched. There were supposed to be a myriad of fairy tale creatures within it that the villagers around there believed implicitly. Pixies, elves, trolls, goblins, unicorns, werecreatures by the dozens, these were to name a few of the 'things' that lived within the green barriers that made up the Forest wall. Children were frightened with tales of the creatures within the Forest coming to get them in their sleep if they weren't good. Oh, he had been regaled with stories from the villagers from the first day he got there.

There was more to that, one that caused Kieran to strain something laughing. Apparently, there was some form of law enforcers within the Forest; these 'mythical' creatures were as much warring as human beings were. These were called 'Spirit Shifters', sexy as hell and just as deadly. They were all men and someone jokingly said once that Kieran looked good enough to be one of them. Of course, the blacksmith had then turned bright red, realising too late the implications of the statement. They had some form of weird magic that allowed them to turn into anything they wanted. Of course, their root form was like a human's but they don't call themselves human. They were supposed to have the most powerful healing magic ever seen by anyone and they maintain the balance of life and death within the Forest. That meant they played God. Kieran's logical mind couldn't accept this and had challenged the fact that since these omnipotent beings was male; they would only last one generation. The ignorant villagers then had an even more amusing answer; apparently, these 'males' were able to procreate on their own.

That meant, male pregnancy. What do they think they were? Seahorses? Kieran fell off his chair cackling. Even Dorothy had on an amused little smile. As a doctor, he knew that there wasn't any physical possibility that a man would be able to carry a child, much less give birth to it. That had brought on a long forgotten memory, more feeling than memory. It had been a strange sort of longing. Kieran was confused and had written it off medical curiosity.

They reached the village in short order. Everyone heaved a huge sigh of relief at the sight of Kieran and he felt somewhat touched by the villagers' faith in him to 'make things right'. He was showed into Sally's home, where the little girl lay suffering. A brief examination told Kieran what he needed to know. There were three deep gashes on the girl's thigh and they appeared to be infected. But there was some kind of poison injected into the wound that caused the accelerated infection. The poison seemed to be rushing through the little child like wildfire and if Kieran wasn't mistaken, Hilde wouldn't be able to see the dawn of the next day.

"What kind of poison is this?" Kieran asked, at a loss. "I've never seen one so destructive."

The doctor felt a stab of pain at the loss of hope on Sally's expression. The healer had thought Doctor Walker would be able to solve everything. A deep sense of helplessness welled up within Kieran. He wanted so much to help, the desire was so strong, but there wasn't anything he could do.

"I think it is called Teran, at least that's what the legends say," Sally said dully. "It lies in the claws of a beast that dwells within the Forest called a Wleker. They are small creatures but their fangs and claws are dripped with that poison."

Kieran shot to his feet. "I have no use of fairy tales. There has to be an explanation for this. Hilde must have been raked by an animal and the juice of some poisonous plant seeped into her blood. That means that there is a cure." An energy deep within him flared to life and all of a sudden, the desire to move was thrumming in his soul. He shot Sally a glance. "Take me to where you found her." He watched as Sally paled. "For God's sake, she's your niece! You are not going to let something like a legend stop you from helping your niece, are you?' He frowned his disapproval.

"I'll take you to the edge of the Forest," Sally said quietly, shame in her fear evident. "Beyond that…"

"Fine," Kieran snapped. "Take me there then."

And then, they entered the Forbidden Forest.

tbc…

Well, another day, another fic.

Thanks for reading.


	14. Part 13 Optical illusion?

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, mpreg (mentioned, implied, so on)

**AN: Dear all, the reason I have been so long in updating is because I had been rather discouraged by a certain review. Don't get me wrong, I love constructive criticism and I go it. I was told that my story was **_'__very weak, feels forced, and has many many holes in it'_** and **_'definitely not as strong as its predecessor'_**. I was, of course, thrilled that someone would tell me what I did wrong so I can go and revise it. Unfortunately, when I emailed this person, I didn't get a reply. So guys, if you feel the same way as the above reviewer, please either drop a review to tell me or email me personally. I'm a big girl I can take it! Besides, I want all of you to enjoy the story.**

Well, enough of my rambling. Let's get on with it….

**Reflections of the Past**

Part 13

Heero was sprawled all over the bed, dull blue eyes staring at the ceiling of the dwelling that had once been Duo's home. They had been here for over a month now and although he knew Trowa was getting antsy to go home, Heero couldn't tear himself away from there. The tribe chief still held on to the slim hope that his mate would miraculously appear at the village entrance but as the days slowly went by, the slim line of hope was disappearing. Zechs and he had searched the town of Man after finding out for Duo's godfather that there was a possibility that a sorcerer was looking for his mate and was directly tied to his traitorous brother. There hadn't been a hint of him at all. Heero worried constantly about his mate's safety, his mate's health, the children he carried and their son, Odin. He was also eaten by guilt on an hourly basis that the reason for his mate's disappearance was that one single moment of shock on Duo's face when he realised Heero had hit him. He was horrified to think what Odin would think of him, when one day, he realised his father was the one that chased his Papa away.

There wasn't a day where the boy woke with tears washing his cheeks, wanting to his Papa to hold him or nights were Heero strove to stop the quiver of his son's lower lip, asking for his Papa's bedtime stories. During the day, the rest of the tribe was able to distract the increasingly distraught little boy but it was the waking and sleeping hours that broke Heero's heart. For the past three years, there wasn't a day that he didn't wake entwined in Duo's lithe limbs, or tangled in his sweet smelling hair. Now, he had never felt so alone. He held on to Odin while his son slept, because his son was the last gift Duo gave to him.

_No,_ his subconscious screamed. _Duo was not dead. Missing yes, but his love will come back to him._

After all, Duo was favoured of the Ancient and she wouldn't let him die so easily.

"Heero," Wufei called from outside the dwelling.

"What?" Heero muttered peevishly. He had been increasingly moody and many avoided his darker moods, well, except his closest friends and Duo's cousin.

Without permission, Wufei entered, frowning. "Get yourself out of bed, you idiot." He strode to the bed and made to haul his friend from it.

Heero turned onto his side. "Go away, 'Fei." He noticed that he was reduced to using Duo's nicknames for their friends. "You weren't invited."

Wufei lifted his chin to a proud tilt of his head. "This is my tribe now," he said proudly, before turning a little sheepish. "Well, my mate's but, you get my point. I can, therefore, enter anywhere I damn well please." He winced at the words even as he spoke them. He wondered for the millionth time how did Duo deal with all this coddling. Apparently, Zechs' tribe members forgot that he was also a warrior and didn't need to be protected, tribe chief's mate or otherwise. He now had a new appreciation for Duo and what they did to him when he first mated with Heero, hell, what they still did _now._

"What do you want, 'Fei?"

Wufei sighed heavily, seating himself next to Heero. He worried for his friend. He had watched helplessly as Heero grew more despondent, grew more gaunt as the month passed. Not only did Heero start giving up on actively searching for Duo, he began to lose interest in things that once were the cornerstone in his existence. He didn't care of patrolling the Forest, didn't care of protecting the tribe, didn't care for food or drink, or anything else, except the welfare of his son. Odin was becoming increasingly spoilt by Heero, who was willing to give the boy anything he desired, but the boy only desired one thing, his mother, his Papa, Duo. It was the only thing Heero couldn't give his son.

"You need to get out, Heero. We are all worried to death about you." Wufei touched Heero's leg, and frowned when he flinched. He noticed his friend shying away from any form of contact, except for with his son. "You need to take a nice little walk in the Forest."

"Is Duo out there?" Heero asked abruptly.

Wufei shook his head mutely, pinned by blue eyes bleeding with pain.

"Then I'm not going out!"

Wufei tried another tack. "Odin's out there."

Heero continued to stare silently at Wufei before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "I hate you," he threw over his shoulder, not wanting to see his friend's gloating face. It had been a bribe of sorts with his friends recently, get him out of the dwelling to play with Odin. It served to do two things, let Heero get some sunlight and air, and allow Odin to have some sense of normalcy in his life.

He winced as the harsh light of late morning stabbed directly into his eyes. Across the village courtyard, he saw a small group of warriors keeping his son occupied while Odin was chortling with glee. Unable to stop himself, Heero found a small smile working its' way to his lips. It felt good to see his son in such high spirits, after the crying fit he had this morning, once again asking for his Papa.

"Father!" Odin squealed, running as fast as his little legs could carry him towards his father. With a wild laugh, he launched himself into his father arms, burying his face into the crook of Heero's neck. "They are scary!" Even as he said that, he was giggling uncontrollably. The little boy was more tickled than afraid of the large warriors that surrounded him.

Heero felt his smile fade slightly. Odin may look like him, but he had every bit of Duo Maxwell's charm. "Are you having fun?" He asked softly.

Odin nodded vehemently, a large grin creasing his face. Heero's heart lurched as he thought of his mate missing this wonderful smile, missing his son growing up. "Father?" Odin asked, losing his smile. "Something wrong?"

_So sensitive,_ Heero thought a little forlornly. _So much like Duo._ He forced a smile for his son. "Just fine. I need to go out for a run, so…" He settled the boy on the ground, tickling him to bring back the laughter. "You go terrorise those big warriors over there, alright?" The group of warriors flushed a deep red but proudly acknowledged the fact that they cared deeply for the only child of their Healer to the point that they let the boy ride on their backs like they were horses. He handed his son to one of them and walked towards the edge of the Forest. He could feel eyes on his back, mostly from the hot glare from Odin. His son was getting more and more insecure about Heero going off alone these days. Heero knew his son was worried that he would be like his Papa and not come back. There were a few things that Odin was truly afraid of, but now, more than ever, the little boy feared being alone.

He turned and smiled at the boy. "I'll be back for dinner tonight, alright? I'll tell you a bedtime story," he assured like he always do. He noted a slight quiver of Odin's lower lip at the mention of a bedtime story but just as quick a large smiled flashed along with enthusiastic nods.

"Where are you going, Heero?" Quatre asked, falling into step with his leader. He had been getting increasingly concerned with Heero's apathy towards living. He knew this was all a result from Duo's disappearance. While the others were inclined to believe Duo was kidnapped by some dark sorcerer, even Gee agreed with this theory, Quatre felt it more likely that Duo had run away in a childish show of petulance. Since they couldn't find him any where, the Healer was probably stewing some where, thinking he wasn't loved anymore. Quatre swore to himself if he ever saw the braided idiot again, he would kick his ass all the way back home, pregnant or otherwise. Didn't he know how much pain he caused everyone with one stupid move?

"Out," Heero snapped. "Since all of you are so worried about me not getting enough sunlight, I'm just going to get some." He glanced at his Healer. "Is that a problem?"

Quatre made a show of stretching. "It's been ages since I've been out of here as well," he smiled up at Heero. "Mind if I join you?" He tried on his most disarming look, one that Trowa was no proof against. It looked like it was no proof against Heero as well.

"Whatever." Heero shrugged, leaving Quatre to follow him.

The Healer had an agreement with the rest of tribe. Until Duo was found, someone would constantly keep an eye on Heero, who appeared depressed enough to try something utterly stupid. That was why, no matter where ever Heero was, someone was there to conveniently be in the same place with him at the same time. Whether or not the tribe chief was aware of this, Quatre wasn't sure, but it gave them all peace of mind.

Two forms melted into forest cats and for a brief moment, shared moments of pure abandonment running through the Forest, letting the wind ruffle their fur. Heero had to admit, he had missed this. He had missed just being around nature, letting the Forest tell him what he needed to know, missed just being away from his problems for a while.

"This was fun," Quatre commented after they Shifted back into their Human forms once more.

"Yes," Heero breathed, feeling relaxed for once. "It was a very good idea." He turned to his Healer. "Since it was this therapeutic, why didn't you suggest it sooner? He smiled, watching Quatre do a pretty interesting impression of a trout. "What?" Laughing, he dashed off, not waiting for Quatre to hit him over the head with a rock or something equally as hard. He turned to see the blond standing there gaping at him, as if unsure of whether to laugh or be totally affronted. He opened his mouth to call for Quatre when a slow breeze from two different directions stilled him.

He stood there, cocking his head slightly. There was a whisper in the wind, a slight yearning, and also confusion. He was a mask of concentration, his senses straining for that illusive message.

Quatre was just about to go after his leader, chasing him like they used to when they were children, when he saw his leader standing there stock still. He wasted no time rushing to Heero's side, afraid that something was wrong with him.

"Heero?" He ventured cautiously. His leader didn't take well to being startled and when that happens, blood will usually flow, unless of course, his mate was doing the startling, then _something else_ inevitably flowed. "What do you Hear?" The concentration could only mean one thing, the Forest was speaking.

"It's confused," Heero began, his voice unnaturally hushed. "It doesn't know whether to welcome, or to send out a warning of intruders. Someone has breached the barriers from the world of Man. The Forest can decide if it is Shifter or Man." The dazed look disappeared from his deep blue orbs as he levelled a sharp look at Quatre. "I'm going to see who it is, you go back to the village."

"No!" Quatre protested. "Despite what you _warriors_ think, we Healers can take care of ourselves."

Heero sighed, before nodding. "Stay close, and under all circumstances, keep silent."

Quatre threw him a glare that said plainly, 'of course, I wasn't born yesterday, you fool'.

Heero nodded then focused on the messages being sent to him, relying on that to follow to where the intruder had entered. Like creatures of the forest, they made their way stealthily through the trees towards the very edge of the Forbidden Forest. There, he saw a figure dressed in a mottle brown shirt and matching leggings.

_Clothing of Man_, Heero thought with distaste, but for some odd reason, the figure called to him. It was clearly male, about Heero's size, but the tribe chief didn't have any worry of being able to take one lone Man down while he had to entire Forest at his disposal. The Man's back was facing them, and he was oddly trapped in some sort of reverie. His head was tilted as the sun's rays filtered through the canopy of leaves to shine onto the Man's face. He seemed to be taking pleasure in the soft breeze that rustled the leaves and played ever so softly with his russet hair.

Heero found himself riveted on the short brown hair threaded slightly with gold that reflected beautifully off the sun's rays. It reminded him of…

"Duo…" Heero whispered, while he heard Quatre's sharp intake of breath as aquamarine eyes swung in shock towards him.

"That can't…" Quatre was silenced by a gesture from his leader as they both turned to study the Man. The Man was studying the ground, the tense muscles of his shoulders and the way he kept running a hand through his short hair was testimony of the Man's frustration. He was obviously looking for something and not finding it, or not knowing what he was looking for.

Quatre recognised the site. A Wleker attacked a young human girl yesterday and before he could Heal her of its poisonous claws, the Shifter group had heard her family, or her village coming to rescue her. They had kept their distance and hid while the Humans carried her off. Quatre didn't give the girl any hope of making it through the next day without his Healing, but Shifters don't just wander into human villagers and offer their services. If this Man, whoever he was, came looking for an antidote for the girl, he could very well give up. There was no botanical cure for Wleker's poison as far as Quatre knew. Maybe Duo would know of one, but even then, the girl would be too far gone for it, as Wleker poison worked fast, seeping into every pore of her body. Very soon the little girl would be bleeding to death.

There was a small sound of triumph as the Man found whatever that he seek. The flower that he picked up was a pretty little plant that Quatre used in teas for his patients. It tasted good and uplifts spirits that had been long been dampened by sickness. He didn't know it had any other healing qualities. The Man plucked a few more flowers and stuffed them into his pocket. As he made to leave, the Man hesitated and he turned around, facing his two silent observers, his bright eyes shining with longing and clear reluctance.

Quatre clasped his hands over his mouth of silence his shocked gasp, even as Heero stumbled in his hiding place, disturbing the leaves a little. The Man's eyes narrowed as he looked to where the disturbance came from but as both Shifters stilled, he seemed to decide that a quick departure was in order as he slipped back out the way he came.

Heero was panting, almost gasping as he took in the lovely chestnut hair, he exquisite violet eyes, the heart shaped face, the creamy smooth skin, the lithe limbs, the graceful curve of the Man's midsection.

_Duo…_

tbc…

Tell me what you think? More importantly, tell me if there are any holes.


	15. Part 14 Woo hoo, found ya, gotcha ya!

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, mpreg (mentioned, implied, so on)

**Hehe****, I have never done this before, but here is a few replies to reviews:**

**Annie Maxwell:** Thanks and you know what for.

**Yasei**** Raiden:** Eh? Rip their hair out? Well, I do aim to… please? Thanks, but I think there are better fics out there than F&C

**Euphoria:** Well, I guess you are right. But I wanted areas where I could revise. I don't like to leave things half done (at least not anymore ). I have started to think like that as well. I really can't please everyone. They are entitled to their own views on whether they like it or not. If they don't, they can choose not to read I guess. Well, mpreg is as fantasy as you will get. My invitation to all is to hang up their brains when they read my fic, since I hang up mine when I write it --;;

**Priscel****:** Digging through the couch? Erm… Yes, I did that whole from one part to the stranger part intentionally but I noticed that I happen to be predictable and many know where I am coming from. Oh well.

**Pia**** Bartolini:** Well, I think we have covered all bases right? Thanks and hope life starts to favour you again.

**Wolf Wing:** Choppy writer, searching for plot. That was what happened, then the story started writing itself. Eep.

**Malevolant**** Lady:** Coincidences seem to be the liveblood of the entertainment business and I am ashamed to say that I have fallen in that trap as well. Well, hope you like the next chappie.

**Keiran****:** I trust you to notice that spelling mistake. I guess it was just my typo error. Gomen gomen. This chappie all changed.

To all the other reviewers, thank you for your comments.

I hope this chappie isn't to confusing. I am trying to link things back as well as I can. My brain has gone on vacation and left me here.

**Reflections of the Past**

Part 14

Keiran expression was one of profound disgust as he stared at Sally Po's retreating back. She had led him to where the villagers had found the little girl. Then she had made a quick retreat, muttering something about needing to take care of Hilde. He sighed in irritation at her irrational fears as he put the woman out of her mind and started searching the Forest floor for what may have been the instrument of little Hilde's poisoning. He squatted next to a small spot of blood that may have been the blood of the little girl. His sharp eyes searched for any signs of what his experience told him would be a poisonous plant. From his teachings, he knew that the antidote for a poisonous plant would be nearby.

The day had been warm and still but out of no where, a soft breeze started to blow. It caressed every single part of his skin that wasn't covered by the long sleeved shirt he was wearing. He stood, turning his face into the breeze, taking a deep breath. The air here was cleaner, fresher, and completely free of pollutants he was familiar with in the many towns he had inhabited. He felt free here, felt like he belong here some how. For the first time in weeks, Keiran laughed, twirled himself around as peals and peals of delighted glee burst from him. He felt like a child and in his mind's eye, he saw himself climbing these trees, swinging from limb to limb in complete abandon. The glee faded as a feeling hit him harder than ever before that he had been playing in these trees as a child. Just as that thought hit, so did the familiar headache that had become almost routine with him. He breathed slowly between clenched teeth as he massaged his temples in irritation. Nothing helped his headaches except Dorothy's concoction. Suddenly, the wind within the Forest changed ever so subtly.

At first, it was almost welcoming, as if greeting an old friend, but now, it was slightly ominous, a warning present in the now oppressive air. A deep unease rose from within Keiran as the wind seemed to be conflicting with each other. One minute, it felt like it wanted to rip him in half, another greeting him like a mother greets her children. Going off in another tangent, Keiran lifted his face to feel the sunlight bathing him with its brilliance. Through his closed eyelids, he could see the wonderful green of the rays filtered through the top of the trees. This was nature at its purest, at his most wondrous. How had he gone so long without living with it?

Then he realised what he was doing, standing in the middle of the forest going all cuckoo while a little girl was fighting for her life. With a disgusted sigh directed at his untimely preoccupation with nature and continued his search for the illusive plant. He was at a loss of what to look for but something told him that if he looked, he would find it. His eyes searched the small growth along the forest floor, his instincts doing the search more than his mind was. He was running out of time, if he didn't hurry, the little girl was going to lose her life. Panic and need spurred him to intensify his search as the part of his mind that was always logical, always by the text book fled to a little corner. It was then he found it, a pink little flower no bigger than the nail on his thumb. He let out a cry of surprise. If he searched his memory, he knew he had never seen this plant before, but he was able to recite its properties by heart.

He grabbed a few more a carefully put into the pocket of his shirt and turned to leave. Something in the air stopped him. It hurt to leave, like he was leaving a part of him here. He turned to give the forest one last longing look, probably his last. Dorothy would absolutely go crazy if she found out Keiran had been in the Forbidden Forest. She hadn't been too happy when he had announced he found them a place away from all the hurt that was so close to the legendary Forbidden Forest. She had almost outright forbid Keiran from stepping into that place. At that time, he had been more than happy to acquiesce with that order, there hadn't been any need, but there was one now, the need of a little girl.

A sudden rustling in the trees caught his attention. He stared sharply at that direction, suddenly worried about the wild animals that normally inhabit a forest. He didn't believe in any of the creatures that were purported to have made a home there, it was the wolves and the other predators that frightened him. He realised a little too late that he was completely defenceless and made a quick exit. He walked as fast as he could given his widen girth, finding his hand curling under it for support. Sometimes he felt so at odds with his body. His mind seemed to be telling him something but his body was demanding something else. Of late, his midsection had been taking on a rather taut and firm feel to it.

There were calls of relief, similar to the ones that greeted him when he first entered the village earlier that day. He continued to be humbled by the faith these people had in him. He wondered what would happen if he failed this time.

"You found something?" Sally rushed toward him as he made his way to the healer's hut.

Keiran merely nodded, a little out of breath. He pulled out the small bouquet of flowers he collected.

"You let me take you into the Forbidden Forest and all you have to show for it is Flore Roses?" Sally's face turned an alarming shade of purple.

Keiran pushed past her into the hut, asking, "You know of it?" He frowned. "Then why the hell didn't you get it for her?"

Sally grabbed the doctor's sleeve. "Flore Roses has no healing properties what so ever! You've killed my niece, you quack!" She roared that into his face.

That was the straw that laid the camel's back flat. Keiran grabbed the healer by the front of her dress and pulled her within inches of his flashing amethyst eyes. "Listen, healer Po, _you _came to _me._ _You_ ran out of options. You didn't have a better plan than asking the _spirits _to help you. Now, shut up and grind these up," Keiran shoved the small blooms into the stunned healer's face.

Sally deflated as her bubble of self righteousness was burst. Mutely, she took the flowers from Keiran and began to do as the doctor asked. Keiran hurried to the girl's side. Hilde looked a whole lot worse. Her breathing was definitely more laboured and from the flecks of crimson dotting the side of her mouth, she had been throwing up blood as well. Teran poison caused bleeding, he knew that, but from where? Where had he acquired the knowledge? The headache intensified but he pushed the pain aside and began working on the girl. When the wound was fully unwrapped, Keiran inhaled sharply. It looked… ugly, was the only thing that came to mind. The lines of infection had travelled up her thighs and covered most of her legs. It was mind boggling, how could a wound get so infected, so fast?

Keiran felt defeated. He knew by the sight of the wound that no form of medication would be able to save the little girl. She was already dying. Still, he had to try, something told him the flowers would work, if only he had faith. Sally came with the ground petals and practically shoved the bowl at him. Keiran quickly smeared the slightly pasty mixture into the rake marks, causing Hilde to moan, even in the depths of unconsciousness. He told Sally to feed the rest to her.

"Now we wait," Keiran announced, sitting back.

Afternoon gave way to evening but Keiran could see that they were fighting a losing battle. The plants gave Hilde some measure of relief, unfortunately, it wasn't even to drive the poison from her body, it was too ingrained into her blood already. Sally had began a bought of silent weeping long ago, already beginning her mourning for her orphaned niece. Frustration built within the doctor at the helplessness. He was meant to make things better, and children were _not _supposed to die. His hands lay clenched in his lap, his head deeply bowed as he fought the anger and sorrow at watching another young life go to waste. Maybe if he hadn't spent so much time mooning about inside the forest, maybe if he had been quicker in finding flowers, maybe if he had run faster coming back to the village. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

"This is not HAPPENING!" Keiran yelled to the stunned disbelief of Sally and the villagers that gathered. "You are not going to die." He grabbed the child by the shoulders and shook her lightly. "You are going to fight this!" Deep within he willed it to be so, he wanted it to come to pass so badly. The pain in his head reached an agonising crescendo, blinding him with white pain before it receded once more.

He found himself lying on one of the cots that sprinkled Sally's home wondering what the hell just happened. All he knew was he was so tired. God, emotional outbursts can be so exhausting.

"Doctor Walker, are you alright?" Sally's concerned visage swam into view.

"What happened?" Keiran made to sit up, but wince at the pull in muscle of his lower back.

"You fainted," Sally informed him with a faint smile of amusement playing about her lips.

Keiran didn't know whether to feel insulted or embarrassed. "Men," he informed Sally loftily, with as much pride as he can garner. "Pass out, they don't _faint_, as you so delicately put it." A more pressing thought came to mind. "How's Hilde?" He clutched at Sally's hand.

Sally's smile widened. "You, Doctor Walker, are a miracle worker. Those stupid flowers actually worked. She has a slight fever but nothing that wouldn't fade by day break."

The doctor sighed in relief. It worked, but how? He levered himself off the bed and made his way toward the sleeping girl, Sally hovering worriedly at his shoulder. It was apparent even to him that the person Sally was concerned for now was _him _and not longer the little girl. He must really look like shit for her to be this concerned. He took a look at the girl's wounds and to say he was shocked was putting it lightly. The angry redness had subsided and it looked to be nothing more that thin scratches that would heal in a few days. Hilde looked better as well, she was still pale, but her breathing was easier and the lines of pain etched onto her face were gone.

It boggled the mind. The last time Keiran had looked, he was sure the little girl was dying, she had been too far gone, but Hilde looked none the worse for wear.

A loud grumble invaded his thoughts and he flushed an interesting shade of red.

"Can I interest you with dinner perhaps?" Sally offered, noting the embarrassment of Hilder's saviour.

"I hope you made enough to feed an army," Keiran said, not entirely joking.

XXxxXX

Heero gasped as the light around Duo faded and his mate slumped onto the little girl. He ached to run into the dwelling or whatever these humans called their home, scoop him up and take him home. Quatre caught his attention and reluctantly, he flew from their perch near the village to some distance away.

"Quatre, what's wrong with him?" He rounded on the Healer the moment he turned human form again.

Quatre looked worried as he paced the small space. "He Healed her, he used his powers to Heal that little girl. Whatever plant that was, it would have worked if the poisoning wasn't so advanced."

"But he's… he's…" Heero wanted to tear his hair out in worry. That wasn't his mate, it looked like Duo, sounded like Duo, but it didn't act or talk like Duo did. And his hair, Duo's lovely braid, and his long golden brown hair that Heero loved to play with, to smell, was gone. Heero felt the pain of that more keenly than anything. Why had Duo cut it off? What in all that was holy had happened?

"I know, he's pregnant, I don't know how it's going to affect him this time." Quatre shuddered as at the thought of what happened the last time. Duo's near miscarriage had almost killed him. "And Heero," he turned to his chief. "He didn't seem to remember being able Heal, he didn't seem to remember who he is."

That woman had called him Doctor Walker. His presence seemed human, completely human. The Forest didn't recognise him as neither friend nor foe, Quatre couldn't sense him as a fellow Healer. What had had happened to his Duo? They had followed him all the way from the Forest and it was clear to both of them that Duo wasn't even aware that he was carrying life within him. The way he moved, the way he ran, Heero had wanted to just yelled at him to be careful. He was going to hurt himself if he continued to run as he did.

A few hours later, a familiar figure totting a medicine bag left the village and the two Shifters followed him closely. Despite Quatre's worries, there didn't seem to be any lasting effects of Duo's Healing. The Healer had a rather loose theory of Duo's energy being completely mixed up between human and Shifter that one unconscious Healing effort, which wasn't too hard in Quatre's estimation. Humans were much easier to Heal than Shifters, they were less complicated.

Still, they followed Duo until they saw him falter, wavering on his feet. Heero dashed through the remaining space and caught his love before he touched the ground.

XXxxXX

Either it was the day's tension, random tiredness or the almost perpetual headache that assailed Keiran at the most inopportune times, he realised he was in danger of passing out again fifteen minutes out of the village. It was dark and his sister was all alone at home and would be worrying. He needed to get back home.

The pack dropped off his shoulder with a loud thunk as he pitched forward. Instead of landing with a mouthful of dirt, he felt strong arms catching him lightly, before turning him over. His vision wavered but he saw twin cobalt eyes that shot through his mind, causing his fading headache to roar back to life. He issued a pain groan while image after incoherent image flashed through his mind. It coalesced into one clear picture, the stranger throwing a knife that caught his brother in the neck.

His brother… Solo.

His murderer… holding him.

Hate boiled within him, causing his blood to bubble to a fever pitch but the pain was too intense, it squeezed his head like a metal band.

"_You_," he croaked accusingly, unable to muster enough revulsion for the man in his tired tone before the darkness swallowed him whole.

tbc…

Aaaaah, hope things make a little more sense now? If not…

passes mallets all round and offers Tsu's head on a nice little platter


	16. Part 15 What kill me? thwaps Duo wake up...

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, mpreg (mentioned, implied, so on)

**Reflections of the Past**

Part 15

Heero looked down into the serene face on his lap. Although he understood that there was something fundamentally wrong with Duo, something in his heart eased, knowing instinctively that this was his mate in his arms once again. Still he couldn't still a tremor of worry within him. Duo recognised him, but the only word he muttered before he passed out was filled with loathing. His mate _hated _him? Well, Duo had every right to be angry at him, but to hate him? What happened? He watched as Quatre went about starting a fire before doubling back to them. He knew he should help the Healer but the thought of leaving Duo was more painful than death. He hadn't realised how awful life could be without Duo, how empty and how utterly colourless.

He found himself touching his mate constantly, brushing the stray strands of hair from his cheek, caressing his smooth forehead, tracing the full lips, rubbing Duo's shoulders, anything to maintain contact, anything to tell him the one thing he had been looking for this past month was not an apparition. Under watchful eyes, his Healer went about checking his mate. Every time the blond frowned, Heero felt his pulse jump and the desire to shake the now silent Quatre increased. He watched silently as the blond ran a competent hand over the curve of Duo's stomach.

"What's wrong with him?" Heero asked after Quatre sat back on his heels with a sigh.

Quatre's expression spoke clearly of his uneasiness.

"Nothing is wrong with the babies, is there?" Heero asked, alarmed,

Quatre shook his head wearily. "I think the only thing that isn't wrong with Duo is the babies. Both of are extremely healthy, actually, so is Duo, besides the whole fatigue thing, which is normal, by the way."

"Then?"

"There is nothing in his physique, except for the fact that he is pregnant, that remotely suggests that he is a Shifter." Quatre ran his fingers wearily through his blond hair. "Everything that made him fundamentally a Shifter is gone."

Heero shook his head in denial. "I don't understand."

Quatre sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping. "I mean that his mind is completely human, because of that, he can't remember anything that has to do with us, with you… with being a Shifter. Do you understand, Heero? There is a black void, a wall of sorts in his mind that is blocking him from remembering who he is." He shook his head in utter disbelief. "I have never seen something like this before."

"So," Heero's voice cracked. "So you are saying Duo doesn't remember anything about us? He wouldn't know us?"

The blond Healer shrugged helplessly, hurt by the pain bleeding from Heero.

"Then, how do you explain him and that little girl just now?" Heero was desperately grasping onto straws. Anything to prove Quatre wrong, anything to hold onto hope that his Duo was still within the gently slumbering being he held in his arms.

Quatre reached out to touch Heero's arm lightly. "Heero, I can only tell you what I sense. That Man," he gestured to Duo in Heero's lap. "Is Duo, but he also isn't. I know it doesn't make sense. Part of him, the part beyond that black void, knows who is he, but the void is so very strong. From what I can deduce, the part that is Duo is fighting the black void, and it is causing him pain. That was probably why he passed out after he Healed that little girl."

Heero was horrified. "Are you telling me that every time he tries to remember, it causes him pain?" For his Duo to be fully returned to him, he had to endure pain? He won't allow it. Heero felt something die inside him, then he would have lost Duo forever.

"I think Gee would know what this is. It is nothing like I've ever encountered before. The darkness is…" Quatre tried to find the most appropriate word. "…distressing. It is almost like a wound that I can't Heal. There's nothing that I can do about it."

_Nothing that I can do about it,_ the words were hauntingly familiar. A wound that a Healer can't Heal? That was even more familiar. Where had Heero heard of it?

Gee…

"Sorcery?" Heero blurted. "He's the victim of sorcery?"

It appeared that the same realisation hit Quatre at the exact same time. His blue/green eyes grew impossible wide. "Oh no."

Suddenly, the fire they built flared to alarming intensity. It grew to a wall almost as tall as Heero and it started to spread. Soon the wall of fire spread to the point of stopping them from taking a step further. Heero and Quatre shot to their feet, wary of foul magic.

"A little too late for you realise that, isn't it, Heero Yuy?" A sneering but definitely feminine voice jeered from beyond the fire.

Heero strained to look beyond the flames, making out a slight young woman with long blond hair and icy cold blue eyes. She had her wealth of blond hair tied into a braid very much like Duo used to.

Used to, ouch.

"Who are you?" Heero challenged.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you are going to suffocate, and still want to observe polite trivialities such as exchange introductions," the woman, no girl, lips twisted into a cruel smile, her fingers playing with the end of the braid. She feigned a self suffering sigh. "Fine, Dorothy Catalonia, at your service, Shifter assholes."

"You did this to Duo!" Quatre yelled, turning to keep an eye on his friend.

"No, no, no," she purred, before narrowing her eyes to slits. "You, did it to him," she shot a glare to Heero. "You killed my husband." She swung her braid over her shoulder in one enraged movement.

Heero frowned in confusion. "I don't even know you, much less kill your husband. You are mistaken."

Dorothy snorted. "Oh no, Mr Tribe Chief, you did kill my husband. You killed the only person I've ever loved." There was cold hatred in her tone. "It took me three long years to find you, but find you I did. I'll make you pay," she hissed. "You and that _bitch_ of yours." She flicked a gaze at the prone Duo.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Quatre yelled impatiently, taking a step forward, but was driven back by the fire. It was as if the flames were alive some how, and it responded to the deranged woman's anger. "Duo never hurt anyone! How did he kill your husband?"

"He was born," Dorothy said simply, hanging her head, her hands clenched at her sides. "He was born and took away everyone that loved Solo. His selflessness, his kindness, his everything. The prodigal son."

Heero and Quatre exchanged shocked looks. Solo, this was Solo's wife, lover, whatever. Duo had told Heero once that his brother had a human lover, but they had all assumed it was an excuse to get Duo to take his place as Heero's mate. But it had been true, and Solo's mate, wife, was a sorcerer.

Suddenly, the pleasant façade was back on as she smiled sweetly. "Well, this was unexpected. I told that idiot time and time again, not to enter that thrice damned Forest. But does he listen?" She shook her head sympathetically. "He would have been so much fun, and I just found out the freak was pregnant as well." She shrugged. "Oh well, never too late for him to die." She lifted a negligent hand and gestured casually.

Heero stepped in front of Duo, glaring at the woman, wishing to every spirit in the Forest to get her neck in between his hands. He waited for the killing blow to come, but to his surprise, nothing happened. "What game are you playing, woman?" He shouted, noting the flames had renewed their vigour.

"Heero, look out!" Quatre called out panicked.

A sharp pain lanced Heero's shoulders and he turned to face… Duo? His mate held twin knives in both hands, one of the dripping with blood, his blood; while Duo's amethyst eyes burned with hate. "Duo? What's wrong?" He eyed the weapons apprehensively, backing a step, until the heat of the fire reminded him what was behind him.

The Man that snarled back at him wasn't his mate. "You killed my brother!"

That hysteria was hauntingly familiar to Heero. That accusation… "It was you! You poisoned his mind that first day we came back here!" He never took his eyes off Duo, who continued to advance, the knives glinting in the fire but directed that statement to the witch. Dorothy was watching the proceedings with a slightly satisfied smile on her face.

"You poisoned his against his own brother," Dorothy spat viciously. "It was pretty easy to undo the damage."

"Solo was insane!" Quatre returned, trying to get around the barrier.

"No! You killed him! Kieran, this was the man, no the thing, that killed your brother, ruined our family!" Dorothy egged. "Take your revenge, for Solo, for me."

Heero saw Duo swaying on his feet, the voice a catalyst. "Duo, it's me, Heero," he pleaded, having no other choice. The spell seemed to be ingrained.

Duo shook his head as if to clear it, a line of pain forming in between his brow. He levelled Heero with a flat stare, one that was completely lifeless but amethyst orbs still burned with loathing. "I remember, you killed my brother. You attacked me, you want me dead!" He swung his knives in a deadly arc toward the dark haired Shifter.

"No!" Heero called out, anguished, but he knew what Duo remembered, and he couldn't blame his mate for wanting to kill him. He wouldn't be able to attack Duo if he was armed and defending himself against his mate might result in jury to Duo. "She is lying! You took your memories, she didn't tell you the full story." A knife, wielded with precision missed him by inches as he managed to duck out of the way. Pain radiated across his injured back. He made a mental note of never bothering Duo to practice some form of self defence anymore; his mate was more than able to kill.

A laugh loaded with sarcasm filled the air. "Keep to him, Heero, he won't be able to hear you." Dorothy was back to playing with her braid. "He won't realise he is killing anyone until either he or you is bleeding over all this nice ground. And," her lips twisted into a sneer again, although her eyes kept a close watch on the blond Shifter, who was trying to get through the fire to her. "Who said I took his memories?" With every word, the flames grew higher, and wider, pushing Quatre back. Her fingers toyed with the ends of her blonde braid. "It's right here."

Quatre gasped. "Heero, Duo's memories is in the sorcerer's braid! It's Duo's!"

Dorothy tilted her head. "So?" She lost the small smile she had on as it was replaced by utter revulsion. "Die! Kill him!" She yelled at Duo.

Heero lost concentration for a minute as he stared at Dorothy playing with Duo's braid. That bitch took everything from Duo, his memories, his life and stuffed it all into his braid. Then she took that too. The next graceful swipe came unawares as Heero Shifted unconsciously, blocking the knives with claws and attacking Duo's unprotected midsection. Realising almost too late what he was about to do, Heero stilled for a spell before pushing Duo away from him.

"Heero!" Quatre yelled as Heero's knees buckled.

Heero landed on the ground, hard, his entire body shaking with nerves. Not only had he tried to kill his mate, the love of his life, he had almost killed his unborn children as well. He had promised never to raise his hand in violence toward his mate and he had done so once more. He said he would die before he hit his mate again, and die he will. He lifted agonised eyes to meet Duo's exquisite violet ones for the last time. "I love you, Duo." The last thing he saw before closing his eyes, waiting for the killing blow was his mate charging at him with both weapons raised over his head.

"Duo… NO!"

"Kill him!"

Stillness, silence. Was he dead? Was that why he felt no pain? Had Duo killed him already?

"KILL HIM YOU FOOL!" Came Dorothy's shrill scream. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR? KILL HIM!"

Heero peeled his lids open cautiously and gasped. Duo was hunkered on the ground, the weapons lay forgotten by his side, both arms curled tightly around his midsection, around their children. Amethyst gaze lifted to meet his and Heero was jolted by the lack of… hate that was once present. "Duo?" He ventured cautiously.

Duo swivelled his head towards Quatre, almost by instinct and whispered, "Something is wrong with me."

Dorothy was hysterical with rage and she continued to rant and scream. "Useless fool, I'll have to do it myself." She lifted her hand again and before she could complete the spell, she stilled as if listening to something. "Both of you will _die._ I promise you this." The chill in her tone ran through each present as she faded away into the night, the fire dying with her.

"No, give me back his braid!" Heero got to his feet running towards the now empty spot where the dark sorcerer once was.

"What's wrong?" Quatre rushed over to his friend's side, worried sick that his fight with Heero had somehow triggered a miscarriage he feared earlier.

When Duo lifted his head to meet Quatre's calm stare, the Healer realised that his friend was no longer under the compulsion spell of the sorcerer. Another presence fell down next to him. A quick glance confirmed it as Heero. Noticing the chief's bleeding back, he quickly sealed the cut before turning back to Duo, who was still too distracted.

"Something's moving inside my stomach," Duo whispered, his expression fearful. He had both hands pressed tightly against the protrusion of his lower body.

Both Shifters were torn between relief and grief. While the babies were fine, it was evident Duo still thought he was the Man, Kieran Walker.

Quatre pressed his hand to where Duo's was at the moment, putting in some pressure and felt a faint flutter. One of the babies moving, he guessed. Now, how was he going to break the news to Duo?

tbc…


	17. Part 16 Wiggling things in my tummy LOL!

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, mpreg (mentioned, implied, so on)

A/N: Sorry, sorry, but I have had a really bad manga obsession! Anyone that can tell me where to get Nitta Youka's Haru Wo Daite Ita's drama cd, either on IRC or online shops gets a cookie!!!!! HELP!!!

**Reflections of the Past**

Part 16

He hated that thing that stood before him. Loathed him with every fibre of his being. He killed his brother, he murdered the one person he loved more than anything in this world. He put a knife through Solo's throat. He hurt Dorothy, made her cry.

He must die.

The knives felt wrong in his hands. It didn't belong there, but no, it was right, he was meant to kill this murderer. The murderer knelt before him, his eyes closed, waiting for absolution.

Someone was screaming in the background, a voice whispered in his head, 'kill him!' Another was keening softly.

The murderer said something, called him something else. It didn't matter, he must die, he must pay. Revulsion twisted his normally gentle soul as he raised his knives for the killing blow. Something soared in his heart just as something precious died. It didn't matter, Solo will be avenged.

He took a deep breath and began running, his weapons held high.

A soft flutter deep within him, soft but insistent. He dropped his knives in shock, dropping to his knees. Instinctively, hands came to press against the soft mound that was his stomach. The hate, the loathing, the revulsion, the desire for revenge, it all melted away. It died along with the flames of revenge within him. Someone was still screaming at him, telling to kill the man in front of him.

Why would he do that? He was a doctor for God's sake, why would he even consider taking a life?

Kieran blinked, coming back to himself in a rush. The last thing he remembered was feeling dizzy and then passing out. So who were the two people that were in front of him at the moment and what the hell was a fire going on in the middle of the woods?

There it was again, that soft movement deep within him. What was wrong with him?

Dorothy, Dorothy was here, she was screaming, asking him to kill someone. Kieran raised his head and looked at the man he remembered killing his brother. No, he didn't want to kill him, he didn't even hate the man. Why not? Why didn't he? A thrumming pain began again.

"Duo?" The blond man was calling him that same name the other one had. Who was Duo? Why do they keep insisting on calling him that.

Something told him that this man would be able to help him. "Something is wrong with me," Kieran whispered, hands still clasped over his stomach. The fluttering had eased, but it was still there. Despite his fear, Kieran found it oddly soothing.

What was Dorothy saying? She wanted Kieran dead? His own sister? What was going on?

The other man was screaming something about a braid and the fire was snuffed out. Pain clawed at Kieran's soul. Dorothy hated him blamed him for Solo's death, blamed him for letting his brother die.

"What's wrong?" The blond was by his side in a flash and then another one, the other man. The man he should be ripping his heart out right now, but Kieran just couldn't. There was something about this man that he should remember. Something was telling him that he must remember, but his head hurt so much when he tried. His mind was so confused right now, everything was in a blur.

"Something's moving inside my stomach."

The two in front of him had conflicting emotions written all over their faces, but it disappeared to fast for him to properly read it. The blond put his hand to where Kieran's was at the moment, and as if by contact, the movement flared in intensity once more.

"Do you remember who you are?" The blond asked him.

"Doctor Kieran Walker, but I have no knowledge of any sort of ailment that could cause this feeling," Kieran choked out.

The blond sighed, exchanging a troubled look with the dark haired man. "My name is Quatre Winner and this is Heero Yuy."

"The man who killed my brother," Kieran said without malice or accusation but saw Heero wince. Their names were odd, but were tantalisingly familiar. Who were these people that looked so foreign?

"I…" Heero began but was cut off by a look from Quatre.

"How are you feeling right now?" Quatre asked, peeling back Kieran's eyelids, much to the other man's annoyance. The blond was satisfied with what he found.

Kieran batted the hands away. "Confused as hell. Who the hell are you? Why did Dorothy want to kill me? Why did my sister want to kill me?" In the end, his voice came out as hurt confusion. Arms came around him, about to embrace him before stiffening and falling away. Kieran lifted shocked eyes to Heero, who was trying desperately to calm the pain and desire to comfort that was swirling in his expression.

"That wasn't your sister!" A new voice announced.

The trio turned to see another small group of gorgeous looking men coming towards them. Kieran was going beyond confused. Who were these people and why were Quatre and Heero looking so relieved to see them?

"Wufei!" Quatre called out and rushed to meet them halfway. Kieran could see that the blond was telling the group something and at a very fast pace.

"Are you hurt?" Heero asked him softly.

The man had yet to leave his side and his dark blue eyes had yet to leave his face. Kieran had the uncomfortable feeling of being swallowed by cobalt blue eyes. Why was he looking at him this way? And why wasn't Kieran able to feel more than detachment right now? Everything was pleasantly numb, but he was sure given a few hours, it would soon fade.

"Who are you people?" Kieran asked with increasing confusion.

"We need to get you out of here and back home, where you belong," Heero announced, in complete take charge mode. He helped Kieran to his feet and pulled him gently toward the group that was gathered.

Kieran planted his feet, resisting the hand around his upper arm. "I'm going home, alright, but not where you are going to take me. I'm going back to _my_ home and asking Dorothy what is the meaning of this," his tone was resentful, but try as it may, he couldn't muster more than that to direct to Heero. Here was a complete stranger who killed his brother in cold blood and was about to drag him off to God knows where and he couldn't get a reaction from himself that was more than slightly annoyed. What the freaking hell was wrong with him?

He was suddenly grabbed by the stronger man and shook gently. "She is _not_ your sister, you don't have a sister!"

Kieran shrugged of the hands. "Of course not, I have a brother, whom you killed," he repeated, as if he needed to remind Heero once more of his crimes, which he still couldn't dredge up anymore hate for Heero since the initial. He noted Heero was now holding onto his temper and looking a few moments from exploding. "She is my brother's wife."

"Your brother couldn't have had a wife."

"And why not?" Kieran was managing a little volume, but something in his brain had been switched off and was still pleasantly numb. "You seem to know a lot about him and me. Stalking him before you made your final kill?" Why was he provoking this man? He knew that he was a killer with no remorse and would be able to cut him down in one simple step. However, Heero has had many chances earlier to dispatch easily, yet he did no such thing. He even went as far as to allow himself by killed by Kieran in an effort of trying _not_ to hurt him.

Instead of decking him as Kieran fully expected, Heero stalked away toward the group gathered, leaving him standing there with his mouth agape. Some perverse pleasure caused him to follow in the other man's heated footsteps. Heero had almost reached the group, who was still listening to Quatre respectfully when Kieran finally let loose.

"Look, Mr Stick-Up-My-Ass (1)," Kieran began. Five pairs of astonished eyes turned toward him and what he intended to say stuttered to a stop. The rest of them just looked positively shocked. "What?" Then there was that same flutter again, softer this time and he gasped in fear, pressing his hand to the affected area. Once again he looked to the blond, Quatre, he wasn't sure why.

The blond looked resigned and sighed pretty loudly until another man, taller, just as handsome with an odd hair style of his bangs falling over one eye came forward, his arm curling around Quatre's shoulder as if in support. Kieran prided himself at being able to read people, and if he read them right, they were a couple. But a couple of… what?

"Du… Kieran," Quatre amended, drawing the doctor down to the ground. "You need to sit for this."

Heero, still a little ticked off but oddly resigned, joined Kieran and Quatre on the ground. The rest of them fanned out, leaving the three alone as they monitored the clearing for unexpected visitors. The fire may have attracted a lot of attention, but they knew Quatre wouldn't let them leave without telling their new 'guest' the full story.

Myriad possibilities filled Kieran's head as he tried to run through the type of illness he might have contracted and wondered how Quatre had been able to diagnose it in him after such a short time. "I can't think of any symptoms, Quatre."

"It is not a symptom," Quatre sounded like the words were being dragged out of him. "It's the quickening."

Kieran nodded before saying, "What?!" If his eyes were considered large before, it was definitely huge now. "Of all the freaking… Do you know what a quickening is?" His hands tightened over his midsection.

"Yes, I know. Kieran, you're… you're pregnant," Quatre blurted. The last word came out almost breathless.

Kieran stared at both Quatre and Heero for a moment before shifting his gaze to the tall man still standing behind Quatre. Unexpectedly, he started to laugh, peals and peals of laughter, coloured in total disbelief. It went on and on and after a moment he slumped against Heero, still chuckling with glee. The others stared at him as if he was insane. "Pull the other one," he said when he managed to get enough air into his lungs.

"Pull what other one?" The tall one asked, exchanging a confused look with the other two. "By the Ancient, he is speaking like a Man."

Kieran shot him an insulted look. "I am a man, and this isn't very funny. I'm not a seahorse."

"What's a sea horse?" Quatre uttered.

Kieran knew his mouth was hanging open. He felt a hand reach over and push it shut for him.

"We have been living in the Forest all our lives. This is the second time we have left it. We know nothing of the sea," Heero explained, having lost all irritation for him. There was an oddly indulgent look as he gazed at Kieran which was doing weird things to the doctor's pulse.

"Living in the forest?" Kieran frowned staring the group of men. "You people have a weird nature thing going on or what?"

The tall man was shaking his head in resignation. "I have no idea what he's talking about. Do all Men talk this oddly?"

"We are from the Forbidden Forest," Quatre explained, his expression intense. "We are Spirit Shifters."

tbc…

(1) Duo called Heero this in Fates.


	18. Part 17 Can't think of anything witty, s...

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, mpreg (mentioned, implied, so on)

**Reflections of the Past**

Part 17

"We are Spirit Shifters," Quatre announced.

Trowa was watching Duo carefully. They had been more than shocked by the story Quatre had told them about Duo's loss of memory and the spell he was placed under by the sorcerer Dorothy who was Duo's bastard brother's lover. For someone whose life had been turned upside down a while ago, Duo was extremely calm and accepting of the current situation. He wasn't even panicking, which, in this situation was highly unusual. Trowa wondered how long this would last. Duo, prior to having his mind meddled with had probably one of the most quicksilver personalities of all his friends. Trowa could only hope that hadn't changed. He stared at Duo's short hair and felt a pang, which was reflected in Heero's eyes every time he looked at his mate. He could only imagine how badly it hurt for Heero to have his love forget all about him. Still, Duo seemed to enjoy touching Heero, albeit unconsciously. Although he spoke oddly now, using phrases he can only assume were common to the tongue of Man, there was a lingering part of Duo's personality in all this, such as the way he was able to find humour in all situations as well as the subtle sarcastic wit he had in wicked abundance. One more thing that remained was Duo Maxwell's stubborn attitude. He looked unwilling to move unless everything was explained to him, and right now, Duo wanted to know what it was that moved within him.

Now, Duo started to panic. "You have to be shitting me!" His chest started heaving, trying to draw breath into his lungs. Trowa thought maybe now he would be able to start believing and remembering. "You guys actually believe in that stupid legend so much that you actually think you are them?"

It was then Trowa realised that Duo was actually laughing. He couldn't believe Duo. What was wrong with him? He barely came through the encounter with the dark sorcerer and there he sat, laughing, no mocking them. If Gee hadn't given them some sort of protective talisman, which the old Healer had yet to explain where he learned to combat sorcery. They had been concerned when Zechs had Heard an odd conflict in the Forest and then Heero and Quatre had disappeared. Unsure of what to expect, a group of warriors had been dispatched with Zechs at the fore. The talisman was nothing more than an odd looking collection of yarn but from what Trowa gathered from Quatre, it probably had something to do with the sorcerer turning tail. Right now, all he wanted was to gather Quatre into his arms before yelling until his mate's ears dropped off. He came so close to losing his mate tonight, and he roughly knew how Heero felt, the desolation and the hollow feeling in his heart.

Trowa's patience was at its end as a low growl started deep within his throat. He was done with all this talking and sitting out in the open. He just wanted to get Quatre and the rest of them back to the tribe village where he and the Forest would protect them from all these Humans.

Duo swung frightened amethyst orbs towards Trowa, as did his mate and Heero. "I'm sick and tired of this. You aren't in the least bit afraid and yet you remain unwilling to believe what we tell you? Do you enjoy mocking us?"

"Trowa," Heero warned, feeling his mate edge closer to him unconsciously for protection from Trowa's rage.

Trowa ignored his chief. "What would make you believe that we are the _legends_ of the Forbidden Forest? This?" Without another word, he Shifted into a mountain lion, right in front of Duo's fearful eyes.

Now, Duo panicked. He shot to his feet in a flash and backed away from all of them. He stared at the mountain lion and seemed to be looking for his knives but they lay too far away from him. Quatre shot his mate an angry glare as he got up as well and began the long process of calming Duo.

"Get away from me!" Duo was yelling at them, backing himself into a tree.

"Trowa!" Heero snarled but after that one warning, he ignored his warrior for his panicking mate. The rest of the Shifters turned to see what the fuss was and was alarmed to find their formerly fearless Healer trying to get away from Trowa, Quatre and his own mate. They understood that he wasn't in full facilities of his memories at the moment, but this was almost frightening to them. If the sorcerer could reduce Duo Maxwell to this, where would they stand against her?

"Duo…" Quatre started.

"No! I told you, I'm _not_ this Duo you keep calling me. I'm a human being, not a freak of nature. I'm not pregnant and _I want to be left alone_!" Duo's breathing was getting laboured as he tried to keep anyone from touching him.

Trowa realised his mistake then. Duo didn't look good, his complexion the colour of ashes and his breathing was quickened from the panic that Trowa accused him of not having. It was clear that the night's events were _finally_ catching up to him and his body was not taking the stress well. Unwilling to frighten his chief's mate anymore, Trowa Shifted back into his human form.

"Keiran," Quatre tried again. "Calm down, we need to get you back home, our home, your home. We'll help you."

"Du… Keiran, please, you have to calm down," Heero spoke directly to Duo for the first time in a long while. Trowa could see his hands itching to pull his mate into a comforting embrace.

"I don't need help!" Duo gasped, the feeling of being trapped enhanced when all the warriors started gathering around him. He was slightly hunched over, his arm curled around his side. "I want to go back to _my_ home. Dorothy wasn't trying to kill me, she wasn't. She WASN'T!" His tone escalated and finally his knees buckled, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, fainting dead away.

Heero lowered his mate to the ground, turning him over in the process. "Quatre," he ordered shortly, withdrawing into the expressionless mask Trowa had hope died with the birth of Odin three years previously.

After a moment, Quatre looked up at Heero, assuring him that Duo was fine, and was now finally asleep. "We have to get him back into the Forest and see what Gee is able to do about reversing this spell."

Heero merely nodded, taking Duo from Quatre, gathering his mate gently into his arms. He placed a tender kiss on Duo's brow before turning away from them and started his long trek home, uncaring of who followed him. Zechs and Wufei, silent through the entire exchange followed Heero silently, the rest of the warriors falling in line. If they kept a steady pace, they would be able to get home before the sun rose.

Trowa hugged Quatre from behind, correctly interpreting the slump of his mate's shoulders. "I'm sorry," he apologised. "Duo always manages to rub me the wrong way on some things. That hasn't changed even after someone pulled all the memories from his mind."

"Tro, how am I going to convince him of who he really is?" Quatre leaned into Trowa, accepting the comfort his mate was providing. "That _bitch_ stole everything from him. Duo believes totally that he is Keiran Walker, the human doctor. He has lost everything, even his Healer tattoo." The blond broke down then, tears coursing down his porcelain cheeks. "He doesn't remember you or me, and the worst thing is, I am certain he doesn't even remember Odin. Oh Ancient, Heero hurts. He was so desolate when Duo looked at him like he was his enemy He also needs to take care of himself better. He's pushing himself too hard."

"Too hard?"

"He seemed more fatigued than normal because he thinks he is a normal Man, with normal responsibilities. He is doing things that he shouldn't be doing, such as running like the devil is on his tail. The twins he is carrying is causing his body more stress than normal and I'm afraid… I'm afraid…"

"Gee seems to know what to do," Trowa soothed. "Maybe he can do something for Duo." He was shocked at the normally placid Quatre cursing.

Quatre shook his head vehemently but allowed himself to be prodded into a slow walk behind the rest of the group. He maintained a tight grip on Trowa's hand. He seemed almost afraid at the loss of contact between them. "I've felt the wall inside Duo's mind. It is a horrible darkness, it's like a decaying illness coating his mind. I'm afraid if we don't get Duo back fast we may never get him back again."

XXxxXX

Keiran woke long before anyone knew he was actually awake. He lay limp in the arms that were carrying him oh so gently. It was a familiar feeling, one that made him feel important, loved and cherished but when he chased after where he had felt it, the headache that had become a part of his life so far began with renewed vigour. He took a deep breath and slowly pushed the thoughts out of him mind, his hand going to the one source of comfort in cases where Dorothy wasn't around to help him chase the pain away, his cross. It was given to him by Solo at his tenth birthday and he had never gone without it since. But… something wasn't right about that memory, something was screwing with his brain, he was sure of that now, it was only the question of what.

He remembered the panic the night before when he finally realised the cold hatred in Dorothy's voice. Dorothy hated him, and apparently lied to him about many things. So, could it be that these people were his _real_ family? That he was one of these… Shifter things? His ever rational mind balked at the thought. He had no use for fairy tales but… the tall one had changed into an animal, or if could be the trick of the moonlight, only, there wasn't any moonlight the previous night. He knew he should be feeling intense fear, emotional pain, betrayal and loss but something was cocooning him from these powerful emotions and was leading him down the road to accepting whatever these strangers were telling him. It was only when he clasped his hands around the gold cross hanging around his neck, the sharp edges digging into his soft flesh that he was able to summon the logical part of his mind. There had to be some scientific explanation of what happened last night. It was _not_ magic and it was _not_ some kind of physical transformation. If it took for him to go to this village of theirs to prove them all a hoax, he would do it.

The Forbidden Forest was nothing more than a collection of trees and animal life. It was more forbidding than normal forests, probably due to its age. There was nothing inside it like the stories told.

The odd flutter was back and Keiran found his hand straying to touch his stomach. That was one worry he could argue against. He had been a doctor for a long time and at one or another had helped in the birth of children. The weird thing about it was he couldn't remember the faces of the mother as clearly as he could remember the faces of the babies and the young children the eventually grew into.

There was a definite tautness to his belly while a protrusion started just above his groin. He might have once believed himself getting fat but with the rest of his physique that was nothing by muscle and sinew, his conviction was slowly wavering. Could he be really pregnant as these people were saying? Was he going to be the medical miracle of the century?

He stifled an abrupt laugh at the thought. He was a _man_ and they didn't have the proper equipment for child bearing in any case. He had heard of bards spinning wistful stories of men who had sexual inclinations out of the ordinary but he wasn't one of them. If the situation presented itself correctly, it would be that he was one of those men who took male lovers. That wasn't right, he wasn't like that. Sure, he hadn't found any woman that attracted him so far, but that doesn't mean that he desired _men._

"You're awake," a soft familiar voice that Keiran could identify as Quatre jolted him.

Violet eyes peeked open cautiously as it took in the green landscape before him. The angle of the sun told him that it was mid morning and it filtered through the leaves, casting everything into a slightly greenish hue that was comforting to the eyes. No other forest Keiran had ever been in felt so soothing to the mind and soul, but that also meant one other thing, Keiran was within the Forbidden Forest!

It looked like they were far deeper inside the Forest than he was yesterday but he no signs of little pixies or ugly trolls or devious goblins or golliwogs and he relaxed a little more. So, the stories were just that, and had no ounce of truth in them. That meant this group of men were nothing more than role playing idiots, living out a fantasy. But that still didn't explain the semblance of life within him.

"Where are the rest of them?" Keiran asked, his voice a little husky from sleep and more than a little parched. He gratefully accepted the waterskin from Quatre and sucked a small amount of moisture to wet his throat. He noticed that there were only five of them left and Heero wasn't one of them. Surprisingly, he felt a slight pang of loss which was ruthlessly squashed and he passed it off as associating Heero with so form of weak security blanket.

"We are minutes away from the village but Quatre has impressed upon us that we need to speak with you," a tall almost platinum blond was resting under a tree not too far from him.

Keiran struggled to a sitting position, abruptly realising his some what loss of grace was directly related to the growing lump that was still the source of all his problems. He thanked Quatre graciously for his assistance and leaned back against the rough bark of a tree. As much as he felt like he had been kidnapped and brought here against his will, he would teach these young men a lesson in manners.

_Handsome young men,_ his mind taunted. As much as he wanted to deny it, but he found these young men aesthetically pleasing but doesn't mean he wanted the attentions of a man in his bed, did it?

"Talk?" Keiran repeated. "About?"

Quatre stared at him solemnly. "Everything."

tbc…

Woo wooo… this one is for Keiran, who prodded me into updating.

Annie Maxwell, if you are reading this, please tell me if you are alright?

/releases a floating Keiran from the ceiling/


	19. Part 18 These Shifter boys are hawt!

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, mpreg (mentioned, implied, so on)

**Reflections of the Past**

Part 18

"Fine," Keiran conceded. "You have my attention, so talk." He felt ravenously hungry and had to remind himself that he missed most of his meals yesterday. Did he? His mind didn't want to dwell on the alternative.

"Your name is Duo Maxwell," the tall blond one was talking to him again. "You are a Healer for the Western Shifters a few years ago."

Keiran was already shaking his head in denial. "My name is… Keira…"

"My name is Zechs Marquise," the man continued, cutting him off. "I'm your cousin and this is my mate, Chang Wufei," he gestured to the shorter dark haired, dark eyed man lounging comfortable next to him. "That is Trowa Barton, Quatre's mate," he pointed to the tall auburn haired man who scared the living shit out of him yesterday night.

Keiran took a deep breath but gave Zechs a chance to continue his story if he needed to. When silence descended and all eyes were nervously judging his reaction, he started talking. "My name is not Duo Maxwell or whatever you want to say it is, my name is…" He sighed, noting the determination in all pairs of eyes. None of them were going to allow him to believe otherwise. "What makes you think that I'm this Duo Maxwell you keep talking about?"

"Your eyes, you face," Wufei summarised.

"Two people can have a likeness."

"Not many have eyes like yours," Trowa commented in a deep voice.

Keiran was stumped for a moment. It was true, not many had violet eyes and probably in the not so distant past, he would have been crucified as a demon for having such unusual hued eyes. He thanked God for progress and the improvement of science everyday. Therefore, he found it his duty to impress it on them, while finding out what happened to Dorothy. These people evidently knew more they let on.

"And this," Quatre laid a delicate hand over Keiran's own, which was still resting on his lower body.

"Not this again!" Keiran grated out, exasperated.

"What would make you believe that you are the same Duo Maxwell who disappeared slightly over a month ago from our village, pregnant with twins?" Quatre blurted, his seemingly infinite patience at an end.

Keiran smirked. "If I can see inside own body as confirmation, then I'll believe anything you tell me. I'll even stay here for you to prove to me this whole Shifter crap." There, that had to be something to prove them wrong. Then, he saw the glint in Quatre's eyes.

"Fine," Quatre said agreeably, exchanging a small smile with the rest of them.

"Fi… Fine?!" Keiran squawked. He edged away when Quatre leaned in. "What are you going to do to me? I won't be part of your magic tricks."

Quatre lifted a finely sculpted brow. "I thought you didn't believe in magic? It doesn't exist, remember?"

Keiran winced, trapped by his own words. If for some reason Quatre pulled this feat off, he would have to stay with them and start believing in their twisted fantasies. He decided to call Quatre's bluff. "Fine, do it. Make me believe." He flinched away from Quatre's extended hand and the blond stopped.

"It's not going to hurt." Quatre reached out and firmly took Keiran's hand in his. "You just relax."

Keiran was determined not to listen to Quatre, and thus fall deeper into his spell, but… he didn't believe in spells, did he? He focused on the smooth hand holding his own and suddenly, he had a sensation of falling… into his own body. There were blood and tissue, organs and arteries. He could see the beating of his heart, and then gentle heaving of his lungs as he breathed. His world was coloured red by his blood as his inner eye continued the downward plunge, deeper into his body, the steady beating of his heart his constant companion. Then, Keiran heard something, it was familiar, having heard it many times before, but he refused to recognise it, refused to believe. Two more heartbeats, quick and short echoed in company to his relatively slower one. He caught sight of twin shadows, curled up together, swimming in weightlessness. One little limb shot out restlessly and outside, he felt the flutter.

With a horrified gasp, Keiran's previously closed lids flew open, staring slack-jawed at a rather pleased, well, satisfied more like it, looking Quatre, who appeared a cat that swallowed a rather large canary.

"Believe me, us, now?" Quatre said smugly, retrieving his hand and crossing it in front of him.

Keiran was panting softly, his body responding to the shock of what he saw. "It… it… can't be… I'm…" A wholly unfamiliar feeling welled out of him. It took a little while, but he recognised it as awe and a sweeping… protectiveness? What the hell? "What did you do to me?"

Quatre sighed deeply. "If you are not going to believe after all _that_… Trowa, give me strength," he moaned dramatically.

Trowa quirked a small smile at his mate but his watchful gaze studied the pure wonder on Keiran's expression as he stared, albeit a little uncertainly at his slightly swollen belly, both hands now pressed against it. Gee had explained it to them, that Duo… no, Keiran's cooperation would help his release from the spell much better than his pig headedness. Therefore, it would be easier for them all if he believed in, at least some of the things that shaped what they were.

"Then… I'm into unorthodox relationships?" Keiran asked in a small voice, peeking up from under his bangs at the rest of them.

"Unor… I don't know that word," Wufei complained, pouting slightly and was promptly kissed by Zechs, who muttered something about his mate being too cute when he sulked like that.

Keiran could only gape at the display. Instead of feeling repulsed by the sight, he felt a stirring of excitement. "Both of you…" He looked from Zechs to Wufei and then back to Zechs again.

Zechs shrugged. "I told you we were mated."

"He's your wife?" Keiran blurted.

Wufei flushed a deep colour while the other three burst out laughing. "I am not a woman! I'm nobody's wife!" Keiran could almost see the hackles raising on the back of Wufei's neck. It was apparent they knew the connation of wife even amongst these parts. Onyx orbs narrowed in mischief. "Isn't the wife in a human mating the one who bears the children?"

Now Zechs bristled. "Are _you_ saying I'm a woman?" He rose gracefully to his feet and glared down at his smaller mate. "Fine, no playing with Anarian for the rest of the week." He turned and walked away.

"That isn't fair! You are the one with the child bearing abilities, don't blame me!" Wufei jumped to his feet, chasing after his mate, arguing all the way.

Keiran stared after them with a frown of confusion. "Are they serious?" He looked to Quatre for confirmation, who smiled mysteriously. Keiran shook his head. "I had thought… thought…" Being flabbergasted was appearing to be permanent condition with him recently.

"Wufei may be smaller in size, but he is in no way weaker one in the relationship," Trowa explained, sounding completely amused by Keiran's obvious bemusement. "Yes, Zechs recently had a child not too long ago, which you help deliver, by the way."

The doctor was sure he did a pretty good impression of a fish right about then. "I didn't… I…" He raised his hand to his temple once more, rubbing at it as if in pain.

"Don't try to remember if it hurts you," Quatre advised, touching Keiran's head softly. There was sadness in his eyes even as he said it and it shot right through Keiran, feeling like he had somehow let them down.

Maybe, just maybe, he should try to accept? Try to understand? There was too much evidence laid out before him. At least until something tells him otherwise?

"So, if I can have children, then, I've got be married to someone?" Keiran asked, looking down at his fingers which was fiddling with his shirt, now somewhat torn and bedraggled from an entire night of travel and adventure.

Quatre's smile was like the sun coming up and Keiran realised why everyone seemed to want to keep the blond happy. Gods, even he wanted to keep the blond happy if it meant seeing that smile. It didn't take much apparently. "You believe us?"

"I'm trying," Keiran allowed. "But I need you to give me some space about this. Don't call me Duo. I'm not, or at least my mind tells me I'm not, even if my body makes you believe otherwise. Agreed?"

Quatre and Trowa couldn't agree fast enough.

"So tell me."

"Heero," Trowa muttered.

Keiran's brows drew into a frown. "What about him?" Realisation hit. "Oh God, him? Why him?"

"Why not?" There was definite shock there at Keiran's tone.

"Look at him, humourless idiot, Mr Stick-Up-His-Ass and I think he hates me." Keiran couldn't understand the look of anguish on Quatre's face. "What?"

"Reminded me of the first time you met him. You called him that as well."

"I've never met him before… Forget it. I'll take your word for it." Keiran was tired and hungry and totally not interested in arguing his point anymore. There wasn't any reason to. It wasn't like these people would let it go and believe him. "Am I supposed to do anything with him?"

"He's not going to force you into anything," Trowa said, a little harshly.

Keiran shot to his feet, realising now, what he meant and winced painfully. "I didn't mean that, I meant," he deflated. "I don't know what I mean, alright? I'm tired and really, really wishing I have something to eat right now. Can we go home now?" That came out rather easily, home. It sounded right but somehow, the surrounding wooded area was different than how he pictured it. More rugged, less tempered. He wondered if this was really his home.

"Heero wouldn't be letting you travel in your condition." Trowa noted Keiran's confusion. "This isn't our home Duo, I mean Keiran. We live on the other side of Forest. This is Zechs' home."

Home, the word brought a flash of images that rocked Keiran to the core. A little creek, a special tree, a carved knife and… Pain. It seeped through every pore of his being, pierced his temples, pulse behind his eyes, screamed through his body. He was aware of someone holding him down, feeling his back arching with the pain. A voice calling his name, one filled with love and affection.

…_Duo…_

A child screaming, sobbing.

Hands holding him down, someone telling him to breathe, to let it go.

…_Duo…_

_Let go of what?_

…_Duo…_

Through all the agony, something glimmered in his mind, something gold, his cross! His fingers closed spasmodically over the small piece of jewellery and the pain was just gone. The pressure in his mind just eased, but so did the curtain that fell over his mind. He was left feeling alone and so hollow.

Duo, that name again. That was what they all called him. Could it be really his name? Could Dorothy have really lied to him? Used him? Revenge? His memories and his life was all a lie? Why did he find everything so easy to believe? Why did he want to believe so badly?

Who was crying? There was certain fear in that wailing. It was once familiar, as was the arms around him but for the life of him, he couldn't remember where he had experienced it before.

"Duo, Duo, snap out of it. Tell me where it hurts. Please, love, tell me what to do," a voice repeated over and over.

Keiran, no his name was Duo, it had to be, he never wanted to believe so much as now. In a world of uncertainty and lies, this was the one constant, the one thing everyone agreed on was his name. He peeled his eyes open and looked up at the person holding him. Dark hair, blue eyes, scared out of his mind expression, Heero. He was clasped in a tight embrace, pressed against Heero's chest. Even if he wanted, he doubted he could move an inch. He also realised that Heero had been dropping kisses along his forehead.

Reaction kicked automatically. He may accept he was this Duo Maxwell everyone was talking about but he wasn't this person's wife, mate, whatever the hell they call spouses in this part of the woods. He did the only thing his mind told him to, he flinched at Heero's touch. He was instantly released after Heero was sure he could manage to sit up on his own. He couldn't bear to watch the pain that flashed through Heero's features at his obvious rejection but he couldn't. He remembered the pain men went through when they swung that way, the prejudice that they had to battle. Remember, that was one thing he couldn't be certain anymore, what were real memories and what was not. He just knew he couldn't take anything like that right now, mated or not.

"Sorry," Duo apologised anyway. "It's okay now. I think. Sorry."

"It's alright," Heero said, shutting off his emotion again. He stared at his mate, not coldly, but not wearing his heart on his sleeve as he was wont to do for these past years.

Duo looked over to Quatre, now holding a small crying boy in his arms, trying to calm him. "Who's that?" He asked Heero, feeling quite certain that the little boy was important to him but in what way he didn't know.

Heero looked like he really didn't want to answer Duo or he just didn't know how. "That's Odin, he wanted to see you. He missed you."

Duo shook his head slightly, not understanding why one little boy would miss him so much he would run out to the middle of the Forest to look for him.

"That's our son."

His… son? Alright, his mind was really not ready to take that yet. He wasn't over the fact that he finally accepted that his name was another word for double. "We have another son? Besides… this?" He placed his hand over his stomach, hunger no longer an issue. "Them?" Oh God, hadn't even realised that he was not only carrying a baby, but he was expecting _twins._ How freaking big was he going to get? He felt fat even now.

"Three years ago," Heero confirmed. "Odin, come over, your Papa's here."

Little Odin lifted his tearful face toward the couple, a little glare so like Heero's own burning in his eyes. "He's not my Papa."

tbc…

Dum, dum, duuuuuum…

Crap, over a month since I updated. So to make up for it, three fics at once.


	20. Part 19 Mean but cute and fluffy Odin

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, mpreg (mentioned, implied, so on)

**Reflections of the Past**

Part 19

"He's not my Papa!" Odin pouted, resolutely turning away from Duo and burying his face into Quatre's shoulder.

Duo didn't know how he would feel. He hadn't even considered that he had a son, carrying one at the moment didn't count, at least in his mind it didn't. Still, he didn't want Odin to hate him. He took a step toward the little boy, trying hard not to let his heart twist in pain at the real fear in Odin's expression. What had he done to cause the young toddler so much fear? Oh God, was he one of those child abuser types?

"Hi, my name is… Duo," he tested the name on his tongue, feeling rather foolish to be introducing himself to his… son. He felt, rather than saw the sharp intake of breath from those around him at using his (?) name. He still wasn't entirely sure if he was doing the right thing, but Duo sounded about right. "I guess I'm supposed to be your daddy, right?" Ouch, that sounded even worse but apparently it worked when the little boy twisted around slightly to peer suspiciously at him.

"What's a daddy?' Odin asked, directing a question to Heero.

Heero looked to Duo, silently asking him for help.

"Well, daddies are like Papas," Duo started to explain, but halted when he noticed the hardening of the boy's blue eyes.

"You are _not_ my Papa," Odin stressed, his tone cold enough to put out a raging fever. The boy turned and tugged at Quatre's sleeve. "'Tre, take me home. I don't like it here." He buried his face into Quatre's neck, resolutely ignoring the person he wished more than anything in the world to hug him and kiss him goodnight.

Duo stared at Quatre's and Trowa's retreating back with something akin to physical pain within him. Was he such a horrible person that one little boy refused to be touched by him, or refuse to look at him? Was Duo Maxwell such a repulsive being? Was he better off as Keiran Walker? He turned to look at Heero, his normally brilliant orbs dulled with hurt.

"D… Did I use to hit him?" He asked uncertainly. "Is that why he hates me?"

Heero's eyes widened with shock. "Of course not!" He blurted, shocked. "You have never hit Odin, or even physically threaten him in anyway."

Duo turned away from him. "But you can't deny the fact that he hates me. You saw it. He has the coldest eyes when he looked at me. Is Duo Maxwell so evil?"

"No, love, never," Heero turned his mate around, cupping Duo's cheek with a gentle hand. He was finally unable to bear the thought of his mate thinking he was a bad person. "You are the kindest, most selfless person I ever had the honour to meet. Everyone who knows you loves you to pieces, Odin included."

Duo searched Heero's eyes intently and found nothing but sincerity and honesty within them. There was more within him and they made him feel, odd. He had the sensation of drowning within deep cobalt pools while he leaned in closer. He saw Heero making the same move, inching nearer to him. Duo's lids flutter close as his lips parted slightly, tilting his head back in preparation for a kiss from the… What? Duo jumped out of Heero's arms with startled yelp. What had he almost done?

"I'm sorry, Duo," Heero backed away, leaving at least three feet of space between them. "I didn't mean to take any liberties with you."

The doctor hardly heard the contrite apology, he was trying to still his furiously beating heart. A slow flush crept up his cheeks, colouring them a healthy red. He almost kissed a man! The fact that this man claimed that he was his husband made if a hundred times more weird to Duo. But, God, Heero was a good looking man. If Duo wanted to be brutally honest with himself, Heero's smile, his touch, and basically his everything else went straight to his groin. It was times like these he was glad that he needed larger size pants, they basically hid everything, including embarrassing excitement to unseemly attractions. He didn't know what to say to Heero and wished fervently for a distraction.

And it came, in the form of a furiously growling stomach. He must remember to give a prayer of thanks to whoever that answered the call a while ago as was able to turn back to Heero, the slight pinking of his cheeks blamed for other things besides the rather painful stiffness in between his thighs at the moment. Damn it, when will he remember that he wasn't one of these Shifter things, he was a man, and men do not go for other men. At least, those he were acquainted with.

"Hungry?" Heero asked solicitously.

Duo shrugged. "Maybe you would want to show me this little village?" The little village that a bunch of men living out their fantasy as mythical creatures of the Forbidden Forest. Maybe they were the ones that were spreading the rumours of the dangers within this piece of heaven. It just didn't seem right that they were the only ones that are allowed to enjoy the beauty of this place. The winds he felt in his early visit came no longer, maybe it was his imagination. No, definitely his imagination.

Heero nodded. "And get you some lunch maybe?" His smile was a little strained. "You are eating for two, no three."

Maybe that was the wrong thing to say. Duo really didn't want to be reminded of his little situation right now. Amazed as he was at his present condition and awed by the life growing within him, he was also well aware that in most cases he would have been considered not only a medical miracle but a freak as well. _A rather _large_ freak_, he thought rather ruefully, looking down at his rapidly expanding waistline. He wondered yet again why he hadn't freaked out as he did last night. He had a freaking _person_, no, two freaking people moving around inside his body. If that didn't spark out a full blown panic attack, he doubted he would at anything else.

So immersed in his thoughts he was that Duo didn't realise that they had entered the village. His gaped at it slack jawed. This wasn't a _village_, it had the makings of a decent size town. There wasn't any fencing that encircled the village, but a boulder marked the entrance. There were two sentries at the designated entrance who inclined their head respectfully Heero and a deeper bow at Duo.

"Why are they doing that?" Duo asked, passing through the twin sentries.

"You are a Healer."

"I'm a doctor?" Duo frowned a little. Of course, doctors saved lives and deserved a small amount of respect, but it was more than respect he saw in them.

"You are a Doctor," Heero tested out the unfamiliar word. "One that can bear children."

Duo barked a sarcastic laugh, rubbing at his protesting stomach. He really wanted some food, or at least, the babies are demanding for it. He didn't want to think how odd that sounded as well. "So even here pregnant men are something of a circus side show?" He knew he was acting like a country bumpkin, staring at the almost complex structures that dotted the rather large space. The houses, or whatever structures they wanted to call them was an odd mixture of wood and stone. While the village itself was cleared of trees, it was more like the trees made way for the village then these Shifter people cutting them down. Where their feet stepped, Duo was almost certain that there wasn't any signs of burgeoning life, be it plant nor insect, but the surrounding area teemed with it. It was as if the Forest itself mysteriously helped these people set up their home.

"You speak in a language I don't understand," Heero complained, sounding a little peevish. "I meant you probably don't remember, but there are three different types of Shifters here."

"Three?"

Heero nodded, smiling indulgently at his mate's obvious interest in his surroundings instead of what he was saying. Duo's excitement and amazement was clear as he tried to see everything at once. Heero doubt he even saw the oddly respectful looks everyone was giving him, or the joy that he was returned to them. "There are three, the Healers, the child bearer and the sires."

Duo continued to nod distractedly, looking over his shoulder distractedly and sniffing in the air. "I smell food." He turned abruptly, letting his nose guide his way. Hunger was a very good motivation as he walked as if hypnotised to one of the houses and poked his head inside one of them.

Wufei turned abruptly, surprised at the intrusion. His glare softened when he saw Duo's questing head. "Keiran? Got lost?"

"Duo, at least you guys don't feel so uncomfortable with it," Duo muttered, still looking for something. "I smell food."

Zechs walked out of a room, holding a small wriggling bundle. Duo saw him exchange a silent look with his mate but right now, the smells were just too enticing.

"_Duo_ came for lunch, Zechs," Wufei waved Duo in, who completely missed the stress the dark haired man placed on his name.

Duo had never felt this hollow before. He felt like he hadn't eaten for days and happily entered, plopping himself gracelessly on a chair before a table. A soft clearing of throat told him that Heero was not too far behind. At Wufei's gesture, he began to eat with great gusto, much to the amusement of those around him. He decided to ignore them in favour of the wondrous spread before him. The food was odd, vaguely familiar though he couldn't place where he had tried it before but it was the best thing he had tasted in a long time. Even better than Dorothy's cooking. At that thought, he lost some of his gnawing hunger as he thought of his sister. Once again, he pondered on Dorothy's reasons.

"Heero, come in," Zechs invited, seating himself opposite Duo, bouncing the baby on his lap. "Lunch?"

Heero shook his negative, but thanked Zechs graciously. "I already had some with Odin earlier. Where is he by the way?"

At the mere mention of his son, Duo's appetite fled completely as he placed the eating utensil down on the table tops, worrying his lower lip uncertainly. His hand lowered unconsciously to cradle his swelled midsection, his eyes trained on the table top. After a long moment of silence, Duo looked up to find concern stares on him. He fixed a smile on his face and made to pick up his eating knife again.

"Odin has requested to stay with us," Zechs coughed uncomfortably.

"What?" Heero exploded, incense. Duo could see Heero was extremely angry with his son, more to the fact that Odin had hurt Duo.

"Heero, it's alright," Duo said, looking down, his hunger pretty sated. "He probably needs some time to get used to me again. Or whoever you think I am."

"It's more than that, Duo Maxwell," a low voice came from the door.

Duo whipped his head around and stared at the old man walking through the door. "Who are you?"

"He's Gee, previously your teacher," Wufei reminded him gently.

"Odin realises that there isn't not much of his Papa left inside you," Gee advanced on Duo and for some reason, Duo found himself totally afraid of this man, edging closer to Heero for protection.

"I don't understand," Duo professed, his voice shaking. What was this unreasonable fear he felt. His pulse rate went up and cold sweat sprang out all over his body. He stared at Gee, who was still advancing on him, though not threateningly. Something snapped within him and sprang to his feet. Without even thinking about it, he was cuddled up to Heero's side in an instant. The dark haired man curled his arm protectively around Duo's shoulder, glaring at Gee.

Heero didn't know what set Duo off, Gee wasn't all that scary. The Healer didn't even come up to his chest but his mate was trembling with fear as he stared at the smaller Shifter. So far, Duo had stayed as far as possible from him but this seeking protection warmed Heero and he wondered if his love's memory was slowly returning.

"Good, you are afraid of me," Gee smiled, much to Heero's annoyance. "You should be."

"Heero," Duo whimpered, pressing his face into the crook of Heero neck. His mate couldn't press himself close enough and the trembling increased.

Heero couldn't understand it, from the stories he had gleaned from the other tribe members about Duo's past, his mate got on fine with Gee and there had been respect between both parties. There was nothing said about his mate fearing this Shifter. In fact, they were portrayed more as friendly rivals. It appeared that Zechs was just as confused as he was.

"Don't think you can hide from me," Gee's tone was definitely menacing now. Another step forward. "I will finish this time."

"Please, Heero, no, make him go away," Duo begged softly, his pregnant belly pressing against Heero's side. The dark haired Shifter could feel the restless movements of his unborn children, almost as if sensing Duo's fear.

"Gee," Heero barked. "Leave, now!" He had failed his mate once. He wasn't about to ever again. He would protect Duo from everything that he feared, even if it was a wrinkly old Shifter. However, he reminded himself that this wasn't one Shifter to trifle with. Gee knew how to counter sorcery and that talent wasn't come by naturally. This person bears looking into. He would speak to Wufei and the others about this.

"You are very wily, aren't you?" Gee acknowledge, turning to leave. "They can't protect you for long, _Duo._ You will meet me someday, unescorted."

Heero tensed at the threat, a low growl starting at the base of his throat. No one, _no one,_ threatened his mate and got away it.

"Gee, stay away before you get killed," Zechs ordered, highly disgusted. He really didn't want to lose his lead Healer to an enraged Heero. Being torn to shreds wasn't a good way to die.

Gee inclined his head at his chief and made a graceful exit. At the entrance, he turned to look at Duo once more, a smile of triumph on his lips.

_I'll get you_, he mouthed.

tbc…


	21. Part 20 Tsu urges readers not to hurt he...

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, mpreg (mentioned, implied, so on)

**Reflections of the Past**

Part 20

Alright, Duo knew when to admit he was wrong, so all the rumours were not exactly rumours. After a month of living with these people, who constantly refer to themselves as Shifters and not Men; it happened to be a degrading term amongst them, he learned that they were a vicious as the rumours set them out to be. They were sometimes the most cold blooded things on the face of the earth and they killed without apparent remorse. There were things here as well that scared the hell out of him. Ugly hulking monsters that these Shifters had no fear of, and beautiful beings that seemed right out of story books and children tales; they all existed here and they had returned to pay respect to Duo Maxwell, the Healer that bore a child. They all spoke to him of things he couldn't remember and made references to things he would rather forget. Everyone stared at him with such awe that it made him uncomfortable, but Duo knew it wasn't really _him_ that everyone was in awe of, it was the Healer that was no longer there, the Shifter that died long ago.

Everything in Duo's life was wrong right now, adding to the deep depression that had hit him rather painfully. Odin hated him, Heero was extremely cautious around him, Trowa and Wufei treated him like a stranger, Zechs looked at him with an odd look of pain in his eyes and Quatre studied him like he was a worm. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt so lonely all the time, so isolated. He didn't fit into this place, the land didn't speak to him like the rest of them.

And Gee, his, no, _Duo's_ supposed teacher. That man stared at him with murder and lust in his eyes. He feared so much for his safety and the first time Heero had brought him to meet Gee, he had pressed so deep into Heero side, it would have taken five fully grown men to pry him from the tribe chief's side.

Most days, he sat in a smallish house that he guessed was more for single or dual occupancies, gripping his chain, his cross, the only familiar thing in his life at the moment. He took comfort in it, feeling the edges biting into his hand was a grounding point for him, allowing him to sense reality. He stared out into the wilderness, one hand touching his now rather swollen belly, a testament to the freak he was. His children moved often now, sometimes to the point of causing him discomfort. Instead of feeling pride as he had thought he would for his own children, he was only appalled at the changes in his body. He was even growing breasts! He had broken all the mirrors in the house, or what they called dwellings. He had taken one look at his swelling midsection, the stretching pale skin and the growing chest and had completely freaked out. Heero had walked in at that point and stared at him with something glowing in his eyes. Pride, maybe but it had merely sparked Duo off as he destroyed that mirror.

"Duo, stop it," Heero held him gently but firmly, not wanting his mate to hurt himself. "You look beautiful, you are beautiful!"

Duo flinched in Heero's grip. "Don't touch me! I'm a damned freak!"

Heero gripped Duo's shoulders painfully. "You are _not._ The damned sorcerer screwed with your mind. You loved this, you wanted this more than _anything._"

"How could I want this?" Duo cradled his stomach, his voice filled with disgust. "There is something growing inside me, something I don't even remember making it with…" He choked. "…you." He shuddered.

Heero looked like he had been punched. "You… are disgusted with me? With us?" He backed away from Duo.

Shit. "No, Heero, no. That's not what I meant. It's just that… I can't believe that I am with a man." This was getting embarrassing and completely difficult to explain. There was something stirring inside Duo every time he looked Heero, but he wasn't sure exactly what it was. He couldn't face the fact that perhaps it was attraction, that he was attracted to this stoic man with messy brown hair and deep blue eyes. No, that would never happen. He was a man and men don't fall for other men.

"I… I understand." Heero turned and practically ran out of the door.

"Damn it," Duo cursed. He didn't mean to hurt Heero like that. The pain that flashed through Heero's eyes twisted a little part in his heart. His fingers closed over his cross almost be reflex, finding comfort in that small article of his old life. He refused to think of his old life as something fabricated. Dorothy wasn't as bad as they made her out to be. He had to believe that.

He needed to speak to someone, anyone. He got up from the bed, ignoring the stab of pain in his lower back and made to get out of the house for the first time in days by his own volition, until a rather irate looking Wufei came striding in through the doorway.

"Where do you go off telling your mate that you find him disgusting?" Wufei raged and looked seconds away from punching Duo out.

"I didn't…" Duo trailed, realising his every body language said that very clearly.

"Do you know how much he missed you? You were missing for an entire month and he never gave up on you!" Wufei paced the smallish room not giving Duo a chance to respond. "He went around looking like half the person he was, all from worrying about you and how did you repay him? You think he is repulsive."

The doctor stumbled, sitting back onto the bed. He was rendered speechless.

"You and Heero had something special, you had the very thing I wanted. I had no choice but to give it up, but you…" Wufei's lips curled in revulsion. "You _threw_ it away. You pushed him aside." He pointed to Duo's expanded waistline. "That was what the two of you wanted more than anything. You don't deserve to be having the twins. He's not disgusting, Duo Maxwell, you are! You are the vilest creature that crawled up from the deepest cesspool the world has ever known. If you don't love him, stay away from him. Stop hurting him." With that, Wufei stalked out the door, leaving a totally broken hearted Duo behind.

Duo stared at the empty door. Wufei was right, he should have stayed away. Why did he allow them to bring him home?

…_Should have stayed away_….

…_Don't deserve to have the twins_….

…_Why are you still alive?_...

The whispers, they were so loud, so painful. Duo's fingers tightened on his only solace. He felt so trapped, everyone was against him, he would never amount to anything here. Why did he come back? Why didn't he stay with Dorothy?

…_Leave_…

…_They hate you_…

…_Dorothy doesn't_…

But he couldn't return to Dorothy like that, he mused, staring at the swell of his stomach. No, this wasn't right, he couldn't show the world what a twisted monster he was.

…_The babies have to die_…

Duo clutched at his head painfully, the whispers shooting through him, causing untold agony. He can't do that, can he?

…_Of course, you can. The babies are nothing_…

"The babies are nothing," Duo muttered, feeling a weight fall from him even as his children squirmed within him, as if in protest. "The babies are _nothing,_" he said with more conviction this time. He placed his hand on his rippling stomach made by the frantic, worried movements of his children. "I can get rid of them. I _will_ get rid of them."

He got to his feet and stalked determinedly out the door. He ceased to worry the looks got thrown at him and just started walking. He wasn't sure where he was going but he knew that he was going in the right direction. Whatever he needed he would find. The babies had to die, they didn't deserve to live.

"Duo!" Quatre's worried voice called from one of the open doorways but Duo ignored him. From the corner of his eye, Duo saw a rather guilty looking Wufei there but he paid them no heed as he strode out of the village.

The babies had to die.

Duo clutched the cross tightly. Once they were disposed of, he could go home, he would be able to return to Dorothy, who loved him, who cared for him and they could pick up their lives from where they left off. They would be a family again. He would marry a nice little lady, where _she_ would be the one having the children for him.

"I _can't_ believe you said that to him," Quatre raged at a contrite looking Wufei.

The dark haired Shifter had came into Quatre's dwelling ranting about the injustice of Duo's actions and the words that had been exchanged. It was moments later that Wufei realised that despite all outward appearances, Duo was not really Duo, their beloved Healer, but the Man Keiran who had agreed to be called Duo.

"I took one look at Heero and…" Wufei trailed off, looking down at his clenched fists. "I'm sorry, Quatre."

Quatre stood over Wufei, the restraining hand of his mate on his shoulder the only thing stopping him from knocking Wufei on his ass. "You insensitive, over bearing… You saw Duo the day we brought him back, you _knew_ who he thought he was. Now even Odin _refuses_ to be in the same room as him, how can you expect him to _not_ feel a little out of place?"

"I'm…"

"Little one," Trowa muttered softly. "It's nobody's fault. Tensions are riding high, that's all."

Quatre deflated a little, his eyes going to his chief, who sat huddled in a corner, an age old pain reflected in his blue eyes. "Heero, Duo will be returned to us, I'm sure of it."

Heero nodded, but his expression told the others he knew they were trying to make him feel better. Duo's look of revulsion at the thought of lying with him was burned forever into his brain. His mate was ashamed of them and that more than hurt, it tore his heart out from his chest.

"We will clear this up, Heero," Zechs assured, wanting to end the pain for all of them. "Gee is looking for a cure."

But there was no such thing as a 'cure' for a dark spell except from the sorcerer who cast it, and the sorcerer wouldn't help them in any case.

"I will do my best," Gee said with a mysterious little smile.

Heero glared at Gee forcefully. "Duo's afraid of you. You will _not_ touch him!"

Gee frowned at what he considered a young pup. "You have no idea why he is afraid of me. But I do."

A sentry burst through the doorway, announcing Duo had left his dwelling and that there was something odd in his expression. They rushed outside and saw Duo hurrying away into the Forest, seemingly uncaring where he went.

"Duo!" Quatre called out, hoping to get his friend's attention. Violet eyes flicked in his direction and then he was off again, letting his feet carry him deeper into the Forest. "Heero," he swung a worried look at his chief.

"I'll go talk to him," Gee cut cleanly through the protests that was cropping up and moved smoothly in the direction of his once student.

He needed to find that plant, it was somewhere, Duo knew it was there. He looked on the ground, trying find something when a sound caused him to look up. His lips curled at the sight of the little aged Healer walking into the clearing.

"What do you want?"

Gee took a step toward Duo. "We both know what you are, and I will be the one who will win in the end."

Duo took a step back from the small white haired man, apprehension hammering in his veins. He _feared _this man for some reason and he clutched at his security blanket, his cross once more.

Gee stared at Duo fingering his chain and took another step toward him, reaching out to take the chain. He could see the boy shaking at his nearness. "You know fear, don't you? Well, you should, _boy_. I will win this time."

"Stay back!"

"Let go!" Another step and Gee got thrown back by a large force.

"STAY BACK!" Duo yelled horribly, taking off deeper into the Forest.

"Damn it! DUO!" Gee struggled to get up to follow his student. He knew he had screwed up and played right into the sorcerer's hand.

Duo ran, his hand cradling where the twins still moved restlessly. He ran without a heed to the cries from Gee. He had to get away, he had to find that plant, he had to get rid of the babies. His chest was heaving and his stomach hurt badly by the time he stopped. He dropped on all fours, his head hanging while he tried to catch his breath.

"Stop moving!" Duo yelled at the curve of his belly. His children moved hard within him, almost as if they knew what their father intended to do. "You're leaving and there's nothing I can do!" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. It was a flower, pure white with only four lonely petals and it was the solution to all his problems. He grabbed it and stared at it.

…_Yes, that's right_…

…_Just a little sip of the sap and it will be over_….

…_Can come home_…

Duo closed his eyes and squeezed the flower over his open mouth. A small drop of the sap from the stem dropped onto his tongue. It was sweet and deadly. He swallowed it and lay curled up on his side, guilt swamping him mercilessly. His babies' movements were mocking him, accusing him a murderer. Oh god, he was… Hot tears ran down his face, his hand curling protectively around his stomach as the first stirrings of pain hit him.

Something within him snapped. What was he doing? How could he kill something? His own children? A cramp hit him hard.

"No, I didn't mean to… Help!" Duo screamed, curling over in pain. "Save my babies, please!" His back arched, his mouth opened in a silent scream as a hot poker pierced his belly.

Oh god, he was losing the babies.

tbc…

Erm... eep/runs and ducks/


	22. Part 21 Petition: Make tsu stop cliffhan...

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, mpreg (mentioned, implied, so on)

**Reflections of the Past**

Part 21

Duo was floating in a soft haze of nothingness. It was dark and warm. He felt safe, but something tweaked at the edge of his awareness, telling him something that he should remember, something he did that was very important. Someone was talking to him, although it sounded soft and soothing, there was a trace of worry, of fear in it. He felt overwhelmed with the desire to comfort that person. Something deep within him told him that he cared about this person and would do anything to keep this person from hurt.

His eyes refused to cooperate as he forced them open. Blurred images coalesced into one very worried Heero Yuy, who practically leapt on Duo at the slight flickering of the doctor's eyelids.

"How are you?" Heero's thigh was pressed against Duo's side and he was running his fingers through Duo's short bangs.

"I don't know, really. Tired, yeah. What happened?" Duo sat up with Heero's help, propping him against pillows, his hand resting on the warm arc of flesh of his middle.

Duo watched as Heero's blue eyes widened with something akin to incredulity. "You… don't remember?"

"No," Duo shook his head, wincing at the ache there. "Did I do something again?" Unconsciously, his hand rested on Heero's, his thumb rubbing the other man's skin softly. "I didn't… hurt anyone did I?"

Heero's eyes dropped to the hand caressing his and Duo followed the other man's look as well. He shrank from the touch as if it burned. Disappointed dark blue eyes stared at him. "You don't remember anything at all?"

This was some how very important to Heero and Duo thought carefully. "Hmmm… Well, the last thing I remembered was staring myself in the mirror and you walking in. After that," he shrugged. "It got a whole lot blurrier after that. Why?"

Heero sighed heavily. "Duo, something is wrong and we don't know what."

That sparked fear as Duo's hand tightened on his distended belly. "With the babies?" He was beginning to love his children, despite his reservations of the matter at hand.

"No," Heero shook his head in exasperation. "With you. You don't even remember trying to induce a miscarriage?"

Duo sat up with a horrified gasp, his arm curling tighter over his babies. "I would never do such a thing! How could you even suggest something so vile! I'm a doctor, I would _never_ condone killing anything."

Heero's hand came to rest against Duo's shoulder. "You did, we are not lying. You were spotting by the time we found you. Thank the Ancient it wasn't more serious bleeding or we would have lost you and the babies. You don't remember any of this?"

Duo shook his head in shock. "I would never… Heero, you have to believe me, I would never do this." Hands clutched the front of Heero's shirt. "I never condoned abortion even as my time as a doctor. Why would I do it on myself?"

"Shh, calm down. The babies are fine. They move often still. There is nothing to worry about," Heero drew Duo into a loose hug, not wanting tofrighten his mate. He was also aware that Duo was seconds away from complete panic and Quatre had strict instructions not to let that happen. "It was not you, you would never do it." He continued to stroke Duo's back long after the panting had evened out. He missed this, he missed the feel of Duo on him. He thought he had lost Duo forever, and it still might be true, but disturbingly, he found himself attracted to the doctor Keiran over the past month and not Duo the Healer. Although he knew they were the same people, but his heart jeered at him, accusing him of betraying his mate's love.

Duo was also feeling thoroughly confused. For someone who professed to not liking men, he was extremely aroused right now with Heero holding him so tightly. It was not only sexual but something in Duo's soul recognised the man and that part of him was calling out for Heero so loudly that his head hurt. Involuntarily, he pressed a soft kiss to Heero's shoulder, and felt the man holding him stiffen.

"I'm sorry, Heero, I didn't mean to do that," Duo jerked back while a tiny part of his mind jeered. He did _so_ meant to kiss Heero Yuy.

"No," Heero held onto Duo's shoulder. "I'm sorry for reacting like that, but… Duo… No, you're Keiran. I feel like I'm cheating on my mate now."

"I understand," Duo smiled a little. "I feel like I'm breaking someone's marriage up."

"Marriage?" Heero asked blankly.

Duo pursed his lips. "Mmmm, mating, human style."

Heero nodded in understanding. "They have weird terms."

Duo shrugged. "Heero, what's wrong with me? I mean really wrong with me? What did Dorothy do to me? Am I really this Duo everyone calls me?"

"Yes, you are Duo Maxwell, you are too beautiful not to be him, and my mate is unique. You Healed that girl in that human village. That was proof enough. As to what the sorcerer did to you, we have a theory but it is not a good one."

"Tell me."

Heero fingered the short golden brown hair regretfully. "Duo used to have the longest hair I've seen on a man, on a person, on anyone actually. It was his only vanity and my Duo was never vain."

My Duo, that statement sent a flash of jealousy shooting through the doctor, who knew Heero was _not_ talking about him.

"My Duo also never cut off his braid. That's why Gee believes that the spell, whatever it is, is closely connected to your braid. I remember the sorcerer having a braid as well, though it is blonde at not your colour. We believe your memories are tied up in there. If we can get the braid back, we will get you back." Heero smiled tenderly at Duo.

For some reason, that affectionate smile angered Duo. "Maybe I don't want to be gotten back," Duo muttered peevishly. "Have you ever imagined what it would be like for me? Wouldn't you be killing _me_?"

Heero was taken aback. Evidently, he hadn't thought of how the return of his mate would affect the doctor. They were two different people, although one and the same body. "I'm sorry, but I… I wasn't thinking but I really miss him and although I think that I may love you given time, you're not him."

Duo sighed, completely deflated. "I know, I understand that. But I can't believe Dorothy would do this to me. She's my sister. I don't understand what happened."

A warm arm snaked across Duo's shoulder. "We will sort this out. When we find the braid, we will decide then what to do. Until then, I think that you are under some kind of mind control from the sorcerer, how I don't know."

Duo tilted his head back to look at Heero. "Back up a bit, you could love me? But you just met me?" His eyes narrowed in accusation. "You are mistaking me for your mate."

Heero flushed but shook his head. "No, I know the difference very clearly. You may look like him, and even act like him on occasion, but I know for a fact that you are _not_ him. But there is something about you, very much like my Duo that attracts bees to honey. And I am a bee."

Silence reigned as Duo continued to stare speechlessly at the attractive man before him. His heart was racing and that part of his soul was calling out again, wanting reassurance, wanting Heero so badly. In that short moment, Duo threw away human sensibilities on homosexuality and allowed his heart to take full control. Before even the idea was fully formed, he pressed his lips firmly over Heero's. There was a short intake of breath, from shock perhaps but finally a response as Heero's lips soften imperceptibly against Duo's. Those luscious lips parted sweetly and a tongue delved into Duo's mouth, questing there like a bee would for honey. Duo found himself touching the invasion tentatively before tasting and exploring Heero's wet access. This was a totally alien feeling, yet completely familiar as well but as Duo's mind reached for that elusive memory, the familiar pounding of a headache started. He quickly stopped that line of thought and allowed himself to just enjoy the moment. It appeared the twins approved the contact as Duo felt a soft flutter of movement within his belly.

"Keiran," Heero moaned, telling Duo that this man knew exactly who was kissing him and the doctor's pulse jumped.

Duo pulled away for a moment. "What did you call me?"

Heero's passion filled eyes cleared for a moment. "Keiran. Anything wrong?"

Duo smiled widely throwing his arms around Heero's neck. "You know who I am. You really know."

"Duo, I know who is my mate and who isn't, why do you think I feel uncomfortable touching you? I might call you Duo, but I know deep within my heart you are Keiran, the doctor from the Human village. You just affect me in the same way Duo does," Heero sighed, returning the choking hug.

"Get away from my father!" A small angry, but determined voice called out from the doorway.

The two sprang away guiltily, staring at little Odin, with a glare in his little blue eyes.

"Odin," Heero smiled. "Come here," he invited the small boy.

Odin stamped his feet, his arms crossed in front of him defensively. "What are you doing with my father?" He shot dagger glances at Duo. "Stay away from him! Go away!"

"Odin!" Heero barked, seeing the stricken look written all over Duo's expression. "This is your Papa. I won't allow you to be rude to him." He got off the bed towards Odin. "Come over here and apologise now."

The little boy continued to stare at Duo like he was his deadliest enemy and the doctor lay pinned by that look of pure hatred. Duo felt his heart clench, knowing that he was that repulsive that this little boy hated him with such a vengeance. He didn't remember what he had ever done to the little boy to warrant such hate. For some reason, Duo wanted more than anything to have this boy's love, but ever since he had stepped into the village, Odin had avoided him like he had the plague and then some.

"Odin…" Duo began, wanting to at least build some sort of relationship with the boy, now that he had decided he would be staying here.

"Don't call my name!" Odin yelled. "You took my Papa away! I hate you." The boy turned and ran from the dwelling, headed to places unknown.

Heero stared after his son, at a loss of what to do. He wanted to punish his son for trying to hurt Duo, but he understood in Odin's eyes, this man had taken away his Papa, the one person he lived for. He swivelled a look at Duo, who looked as if he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. "Duo, don't let him…"

Duo raised a hand to stop him. "He's right, I did take away his Papa. I'd hate me as well if I was him." He raised hurt violet orbs to meet Heero's. "Duo may never come back, can you accept me? Keiran Walker?"

The chief stared at his mate's familiar visage, but knew it wasn't exactly his mate who was staring back at him.

Hearing only silence, Duo forged on. "If Duo Maxwell never returns, I wouldn't mind being his replacement. I look like him, Heero and I know you are attracted to me. Is it possible that you could love me, just a little? I would never be able to leave once the twins are born. You know this and you are my only hope left. Tell me, Heero Yuy, can you love me?"

Duo was gathered into strong arms in an instance and kisses dropped onto his brow in fevered desperation. "Yes, Duo, Keiran, whoever you are, I think I just maybe able to love you." _After I get over the damn guilt that would be eating me alive,_ Heero added silently to himself. But he had to remember what Gee said, that under all those layers and spells, Duo Maxwell still existed. Memories may not make the person, but they were the building blocks of a person's life. Still, the glimpses he caught of Duo beneath the Man were painful but it gave him hope that his mate would one day be returned to him.

…_But will Odin ever accept you?..._

…_Always be important to Heero_…

…_Never you_…

Duo winced as his insecurities started playing havoc with his mind again.

What should he do? How can Odin accept him then?

…_He won't ever…_

Duo felt his hand inching towards his cross, fingers curling protectively around it. What can he do?

…_The boy would have to die_…

Words, thoughts and emotions roiled within Duo as he tried over and over again for the next few weeks make Odin like him. The boy had brushed him off, sometimes screaming, sometimes with a cold glare and Duo was almost at his wits end. He only wanted the boy to like him. Each time he was rejected, Duo felt his spirits plunge deeper and deeper into the abyss of despair. Heero had tried his best to comfort him; they were still taking things cautiously and slowly, but he knew that the chief couldn't really force his son to do something he didn't want to do.

Duo returned to his only solace, brooding and clutching the last familiar thing of a life long gone – his cross. In his uncertainty and insecurity, a certain sort of trance-like state took over and he started to get horrible thoughts. Fighting them hurt but he just couldn't carry out what his mind told him to do.

…_You will never get love with the boy around_…

…_Kill him_…

…_That's right, do it_…

…_The boy's alone now_…

Yes, Odin was alone now. That young Shifter man wasn't around, and neither was Gee, who was constantly leering at Duo, yes it was time.

…_The boy would have to die_…

"Yes," Duo said, his eyes glazing over, the edges of his cross cutting into his hand. "The boy would have to die."

..tbc..

Tsu STILL urges reader not to kill her...


	23. Part 22 Tsu's internet is finally up!

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, mpreg (mentioned, implied, so on)

Notes: Sorry guys, I wanted to update earlier but something happened to my broadband service. Something about an 'international gateway' problem. It was only this morning that everything was working like a well-oiled machine. Argh, I was so pissed! It took me 6 hours to dl Bleach 26 (or was it 25? Well, just the latest ep) when it normally takes me 2! Anyways, here is the next chappie and to those who enjoyed Cost Savings bla bla bla… The next instalment would be up soon. Revenge will happen in another chappie due to Tsu's longwindedness.

On with the story!

**Reflections of the Past**

Part 22

Duo cornered Odin one afternoon when no one was watching, when the little boy had wandered off playing by himself. He knew Heero had warned his son many times over to be careful of running off alone and it looked like Odin might learn this the hard way.

"Hello Odin," Duo waddled over, bracing his hands to support his lower back. This was ridiculous. His body wasn't made to carry babies and definitely not two, but somehow, his body was adapting to it fine. That made him even more repulsive to himself. He hated the babies within him, moving constantly, making him want disgusting food but he couldn't kill them anymore. Something stopped him from it. It was an intangible force that make him physically sick at the thought of murdering those damn hitchhikers in his belly. That annoyed the hell out of him.

The boy looked up from his observation of a little bug to glare at Duo with cold sapphire eyes. "Go away."

"We have to get to like one another, Odin, you know that. Your father and I are getting along famously and there is nothing you can do about it," Duo's eyes narrowed. "You don't have to like me, but I think it would be in your best interest to do so."

Odin turned his back on Duo, trying to ignore him as he continued to follow the passage of the bug. "Go away."

Duo's glowing violet eyes bore a hole in the little boy's back and he renewed his efforts. He had to get the boy further away, he had to get them to the river. "I will be your Daddy eventually, you know that. I look too much like your Papa for your Father to resist me."

"You will _never_ be my Papa. Go away!" Odin muttered, poking gently at the bug, trying to get it to get inside a burrow and away from the harsh sunlight.

This was not working, the boy wasn't even listening to him.

…_Try harder, kill the boy…_

An idea struck Duo as he stared at the boy playing with the bug. Odin loved life, any form of it.

"I saw this little nest of baby birds down by the river yesterday. I think their parents left them." Duo nearly crowed when Odin twitched a little, looking over his shoulder at Duo. "I think they need a nice little boy to take care of them. Would you like to see?"

The doctor could see the boy fighting with his revulsion of Duo and the desire to help small little orphan birds.

"Where?" Odin asked in a small voice, getting up, bug forgotten.

Duo smiled soothingly but he could see the boy's wariness of him. "Come, follow me." He began to walk slowly as his now heavy belly would allow, feeling another stab of hatred at the babies he carried. Why was this happening to him? It was so unfair. Why couldn't the babies have died? Why couldn't he kill them again?

He looked back ever so often to make sure the boy was following him. He thanked whatever Gods there were in this world as he got to the river's edge without being seen. Once there, he turned, with an almost feral smile at the boy.

"Where's the birds?" Odin asked, backing away, realising too late the look in Duo's eyes. "Who are you?"

Duo took one step forward, his left hand clutching at his cross over the material of his shirt. "Your Papa, your Daddy, don't you know me?" He took another step forward.

The glare shot at him from Odin was pure unadulterated hatred. "You are _not_ my Papa, you will never be my Papa," Odin practically screamed that into Duo's face, his fists clenched at his sides. "You're an evil person! I hate you." The boy took off in the direction of the river.

Although Duo should have been used to these proclamations from the boy, it still stabbed deep into his heart. He didn't understand why one little boy's approval meant so much to him but he had accepted the fact that it did mean something to him. It hurt, his heart clenched, as it was caught in a vice. It wasn't a pleasant pain, and there was nothing he could do to…

…_End it_…

But how?

…_Get rid of the source_…

Yes, that made sense, kill the boy _now._

He walked ran after the boy, or at least as fast as his burdened body would take. Odin's legs were still short and couldn't get him all that far and Duo caught up with him fairly easily.

"I won't allow you to spoil things with Heero for me. I won't let him be happy either!" Duo threw the boy to the ground, one hand around the boy's slim throat, the other holding him down. "I will get rid of my pain, I hate you! I hate you as well!"

Odin was struggling, trying to pry Duo's fingers from his throat in futile gestures. He was slowly turning blue, his airway slowly crushed by his father's clenching fingers. He clawed the air, his legs kicking furiously and connecting with Duo's stomach.

Duo gasped at the pain as his unborn children protested as well, seemingly against his actions of murder and not for the violence of their older brother. "You stupid shit, for that I will kill you and your stupid brothers as well." He returned the pressure around Odin's neck, cutting more of the boy's air.

"Papa… help… me…!" The boy's eyes began to bug a little as he fought against Duo. Taking one final lunge, Odin's flailing hand snagged the chain hanging from Duo's neck. He pulled hard, still struggling to get away from him, breaking the chain and flinging it hard. The slightly glittering chain flew in arc over Odin's head and into the depths of the river.

Time stilled, the life stilled and so did Duo. Violet eyes took in the boy struggling for breath, almost blue in the face and his hand around his small neck. Duo jerked his hand away as if it burned and gathered the boy into his arms.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Odin. I don't know what I'm doing, please forgive," he rocked the gasping, panting boy in his arms. It was a movement that was as familiar and natural as breathing for him.

Small hands came up to wipe away the tears that flowed from his eyes. Tears of guilt. "Pa… Daddy, don't cry," Odin tried to sooth, his voice sounding horribly hoarse. "Not your fault."

"I tried to kill you!" Duo sobbed into the boy's neck.

"Wasn't you. You would never hurt me," Odin said with conviction. "Daddy loves me." He hugged Duo tightly. "Always."

Duo lifted his tear-filled face to stare at the miniature of Heero, his mind still roiling in confusion. His head ached from the conflicting emotions he felt now. Why had he tried to kill Odin? Why did he hate his babies again? Who was making him feel all these things? Will he try to kill them again?

"My cross," Duo wailed, letting the boy go and waddling to the river, staring into the rushing waters. He debated to just plunge into cold water to retrieve it. A small hand touched his and he turned to find Odin staring into the waters.

"No Daddy, don't take it. Don't need it. Cross bad."

Daddy, when did Odin stop hating him? Why did the boy stop hating him? Daddy, not Papa. Right, Duo wasn't his Papa. Duo gaze was riveted on the bruised throat of the boy. Had he done this? Was he capable of this? Had he nearly murdered this innocent boy? So what Heero told him had been true? He had tried to induce a miscarriage for his twins?

"Daddy, it was not you," Odin croaked, holding his hand to his almost crushed windpipe. "My Pa… Daddy would never spank me, why would he hurt me?" He coughed wrackingly.

Duo lowered himself to his knees, carefully cradling his heavy stomach. "I'm sorry," he apologised again, fingering the dark bruises colouring the boy's otherwise flawless skin. "Let me do something to make this better." Not sure how he was doing it, Duo felt a familiar sensation, as if something was shifting inside his body and sent a bad headache lancing his temples. He touched the dark marks softly, and sighed heavily when Odin made a small sound of discomfort. "Daddy will make everything better." Under his questing fingers, the bruises disappeared and as Odin's pained expression cleared into a smile.

"All better," Odin grinned, then frowned slightly. "Daddy, are you hurting?"

Duo was rubbing his head but managed an assuring smile for the boy. "It'll get better. Let's keep this a secret though? I don't want General Quatre to come after me for doing something he wouldn't approve of."

"'Tre is scary," Odin announced, waiting for his Daddy to stand up. "He gets this weird look in his eyes when he wants something and you don't give it to him."

Duo stopped the boy from walking ahead of him, turning his around. "Odin, you called me Daddy, you _never_ call me that."

Odin stared at him, tilting his head a little before shrugging. "You weren't my Daddy before." He pointed insistently at Duo's shoulder, at a growing mark. A small sapling taking shape right before their very eyes.

"What do you mean? I was…" Duo gaped at that mark. He knew it, he has seen it on Quatre. It was the mark of a Healer.

"Let's go home," Odin announced, latching onto Duo's hand, pulling him along.

"You aren't going to explain that are you?" Duo asked in resignation.

"I want to go home now," Odin sang, pulling his newfound 'Daddy' along.

XXxxXX

"You have more lives than a cat, Duo Maxwell," Dorothy played with the long braid idly, watching her scrying bowl. The bowl was still and quiet once more. With a frustrated swipe of her hand, she pushed the bowl off the table with a feral snarl.

"Don't worry, Solo, you will have your revenge, even if I have to go there myself!"

XXxxXX

Heero stared at the two heads pressed close together and shook his head in resignation. Duo and his son were planning something again and experience told him it would in his best interest _not_ to find out. He was surprised at how close Odin was with Duo right now but he wasn't going to question his good luck and get slapped in the face. Instead, he had merely accepted Odin as having his mate's quicksilver personality.

But Duo wasn't exactly his mate anymore. Heero found himself losing his amusement rather quickly. The chief stared at mischievous smile on the doctor's lips that was echoed by his son. However, this short haired person now in deep plotting with his son was no more Duo than Odin was him. In his mind, Heero knew that, but his heart wanted so much to hang onto his love, he was willing to accept the memories of the doctor to have the body of his love. He knew he wasn't being fair to his mate or the current person inhabiting his mate's body but it was something he could not control. He had promised Duo, no Keiran, if his mate was never to return, he would accept the doctor into his heart but he really wondered if he could. Then he would only have to stare at Duo's beautiful violet eyes for his to forget his tumult. This was his mate, no matter who lay behind those eyes.

Admittedly, Duo was getting more and more comfortable with living amongst Shifters, although he had yet to get rid of his human thoughts. There were some words that he used that Heero couldn't comprehend and sometimes didn't bother to. It helped that his son no longer saw him as an enemy and had started to lovingly refer to him as 'Daddy', but never 'Papa'. It had also eased Heero's murderous instincts that Gee no longer eyed his mate with that leer and calculative look but retained one of friendly affection, as if regarding his own son. Heero wondered at the changed within these relationships, but Duo was just as confused as he was.

"Father, come over!" Odin waved enthusiastically.

Duo looked up, sparing Heero a soft smile, one that cause the chief's heartbeat to double. His mate leaned back on the pillows, his middle rounded wonderfully with his children and Heero felt a stab of regret that Duo had not the full facilities of his memories. He knew his mate would have welcomed the experience once more.

"What are you two plotting?" Heero said in mocked admonishment, delighted at the familiar grin on Duo's face.

"How to annoy Wufei?" Duo grinned unrepentantly.

"Oh no, you don't! I will not have Wufei stalking after me, yelling at me about my inability to control my mate and his pranking son!" Heero shuddered dramatically at the thought, drawing laughs from both Duo and Odin.

Duo smirked at him, one hand resting comfortably over his now bulky midsection. "Coward," he teased gently, then wincing, rubbing his belly where a baby had kicked rather hard.

Odin was in his knees in a flash, crouched next to his Daddy, his small hands pressed excitedly against the mound. "They're moving!"

"They had better be," Heero informed his son with a small smile, covering Odin's hands with his larger ones, feeling the frenetic activity within.

Their son then pressed an ear to Duo's midsection, his eyes closed in rapture, as if listening to some sort of music.

"What are you doing, Odin?" Duo asked, curious. He found that odd look of ecstasy familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

The boy said nothing as he continued to coo at Duo's babies, a small almost purr-like sound coming from his throat. His parents exchanged looks of confusion. Odin had never touched Duo like that before. Of course, before this, Odin avoided Duo like the plague. Therefore, it really confused Heero when Odin exuded this easy acceptance of the one person he swore to hate.

"Odin?" Heero queried, trying to get his son's attention from his preoccupation with his Daddy's expanded girth.

Suddenly, all joy drained from the boy's face as he sat up, his eyes hard and his expression set. "She's here," he announced.

For some reason, that look caused a stab of fear piercing through Heero's heart and he saw that same fear reflected on Duo's clear violet eyes. "Who's here?"

"The dark sorcerer."

…tbc…


	24. Part 23 Gimme back my braid!

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, mpreg (mentioned, implied, so on)

Sorry for not updating for so long. Not going to make any excuses, just sorry. Also have a new obsession for Kyou Kara Maou. I think I just might start to write some KKM ff… muahahaahhaha…. Now, on with the story.

**Reflections of the Past**

Part 23

"I'm going out there, Heero," Duo struggled against Heero's gentle restraining hold, Odin standing next to the tribe chief. "She is here for me."

Heero hissed in annoyance. "And that is the reason you cannot go out there!" Worry for Duo stabbed incessantly at Heero, although he knew that his mate's only chance of return was now stalking through the village. "You have more than yourself to think of now." He stared meaning fully at Duo's large swell.

There was a large explosion of flame, causing everyone in the room to whip their head in the direction of the disturbance.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Still dumb, still as lucky." Dorothy was still as she was, ice blue eyes with that disturbing forked eyebrows, lithe slim body and that braid, that long blonde braid.

Heero's attention was riveted on that braid. Duo's memories, Duo's salvation.

"Dorothy, what is going on? They said you tried to kill me," Duo asked, truly bewildered, yet there was a trace of hope that filled his expression. It was a slim hope that he hung on to that this was a bad misunderstanding and that what he was told about this woman he saw as his sister was nothing more than a bad joke.

Dorothy was twirling the end of the braid, a sneer on her lips. "Of course I tried to kill you. You killed Solo."

"Solo was a murderous psycho. He tried to kill my mate and my son," Heero growled. "Of course he deserved to die."

The sorcerer's eyes flashed and Heero went flying, through the wall of the dwelling. "Solo didn't deserve to die. You killed my husband, you deserve to die." Those ice blue eyes flashed again. "And so do you." She turned to look at Duo.

Duo felt the surge of energy before he even saw it and he was picked up by the neck by some invisible force. He felt his air being cut off and was losing consciousness fast.

"Let him go!" Heero croaked, getting to his feet with some pain. He stood in front of a confused and cowering Odin. "Let Duo go!"

Dorothy shook her head, clicking her tongue in mock sympathy. "But he is no longer your Duo anymore isn't he? Not without this," she lifted the braid, brushing the tip of it over Duo's cheek.

Colours, images… everything clouded in Duo's mind as the pain he felt so long ago swamped him. A cry of pain strangled in his choked throat.

"Awww… memories hurting you, _Keiran_?" The sorcerer taunted.

"Let him go, Dorothy," Gee called from the doorway. "You lost any right to him long ago."

Another surge of power, this time from the direction of the aged Healer and Duo landed abruptly on his knees, pain shooting up his thighs and reverberating in his back. He bent over coughing until Heero crawled over to him, gathering him into strong arms.

"Are you alright Duo?" Heero asked, staring at Duo's reddened face.

Duo nodded, keeping an eye on the ever advancing sorcerer and the new arrival. He gathered frightened Odin into his arms, hugging the boy tightly.

"Gee, you know her?" Heero asked, holding his mate and son protectively, shooting dagger glances at the Dorothy.

Dorothy's eyes narrowed on the aged Shifter. "You… you bastard! Still around?"

"Waiting to take you out," Gee said, his eyes wary, his body tense.

"I don't see why you bother," Dorothy flicked Duo a glance. "He should have been mine, until your meddling gave me his brother. Solo wasn't the teaching fee we agreed upon."

Horrified gasps filled the air, announcing the arrival of Quatre, Trowa, Zechs and Wufei.

"What does she mean, Gee?" Heero asked Duo's former mentor in a dangerous tone while his mate cowered in confusion.

Duo was besieged by images that had no relation to the life he had led so far, but it also didn't have any relation to his missing memories… did it? His head hurt, everything hurt, and oddly, his heart hurt. He wasn't particularly close to Gee, but at this betrayal, he felt something in his heart give way. It felt odd and the urge to cry started to build within him in awesome proportions.

Dorothy stared at Gee with something akin to satisfaction gleaming in her dead blue eyes and settled down for a while, watching her former 'student' squirm his way through an explanation with five very irate Shifters.

"Gee," Zechs barked, and when a tribe chief addressed one with _that_ tone, there was no holding back.

The old Healer sighed heavily and took a deep breath, shooting an angry glance at the sorcerer before starting his story. "I wanted to learn the arts to help in Healing," he shot a beseeching gaze at Duo, willing his student to understand. "There is only so much a Healer can do, you know that Duo."

The said person was still curled up in Heero's arms, trying to reconcile the sister that existed within his head, and the same person who had almost killed him a moment ago. Heero's heart clenched in sympathy at his cowering mate and he continued to whisper soft words of encouragement to him.

"Go on," Zechs ordered tersely.

"I found her completely by accident. She taught me more than I could ever imagine about so many different things," Gee continued still staring at Duo, pleading him to understand. Unfortunately, his student was pressed against his mate, a pained expression on his features a testimony of the pain he was going through remembering. "But she wanted something."

The sorcerer shrugged. "A fee for lessons taught, I only found it fair."

"You wanted Duo's power!" Gee yelled at the blonde woman. "You wanted him for your twisted purposes!" He looked at his student again. "I knew you were meant for something wondrous, I just never knew how wondrous," aged eyes dropped onto Odin, who pressed tightly against his parents for protection. "Whatever it was, I could never let her have you!"

"So you gave his brother to her instead?" Trowa sounded completely incensed.

"Solo was… acceptable," Dorothy shrugged. "He was not Duo, but he had a wonderful reservoir of power that kept me young and powerful." Still she kept her distance, standing in between Duo, Heero and Odin and the rest of them. Her prey was so close, her revenge was going to be so sweet. She needed to maintain the upper hand.

Duo looked at the person who he thought was his sister, the person who took his life away and implanted one for him, the one that twisted his entire life into a huge cruel joke. He couldn't even remember his life before this, he couldn't remember Odin or Heero as he wanted to and it was woman's entire fault. His precious memories were tainted by her hand and if what they had been saying was true, that long braid was his. It held the key to Heero's love, whom of which Duo used to be.

"I fell in love with him," Dorothy's expression hardened as she levelled a glare at Heero. "And you killed him!"

"He deserved to die! He was insane!" Heero yelled, moving his body to shield his family from the dark sorcerer's wrath.

The sorcerer's features twisted into something unspeakably evil as she took a step toward the family huddled on the floor, throwing one hand up to build a shield around the other members in the dwelling and to stop Gee from trying to help Duo with his magic, however weak it was.

"No, matter Heero," Dorothy smiled coldly at Gee's desperate attempt to blast through the wall she had created. They would watch, they would watch and agonise at their inability to help. Like she had with Solo. How she had only been able to witness her mate's death at the cruel hands of this Shifter. "For you will be joining him soon."

"Heero, no!" Duo screamed, as a shaft of pure light came streaming out of Dorothy and shot through Heero.

The tribe chief's eyes were wide open, as if shocked as he dropped his head to stare at the sword made from pure energy run him through. The light disappeared as soon as it came, leaving a gaping hole in the middle of Heero's chest.

"Father!" Odin screamed while Duo could only watch in silent horror as Heero fell to his knees, crimson blood starting to flow from the chest wound that still smoked.

Heero turned to face his mate, his love, his world one last time, whispering a final, "I love you," before falling over.

Dead.

…tbc…

Alright guys, before the flames start to flow… please remember one small detail, this is **NOT** a deathfic. It may seem like one, but since I am the author, I call the shots on when miracles would take place and this is **NOT** a deathfic.

For those of you who has been reading my stuff, you know I am always guilty of thinking in cliffie stares guiltily at Annie Maxwell, so this is just something I couldn't resist.


	25. Part 24 Gimme back my Heero

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, mpreg (mentioned, implied, so on)

See, ain't I prompt this time around?

**Reflections of the Past**

Part 24

Heero on the floor.

Heero bleeding all over the ground.

Screaming in the background.

Someone was crying, people were yelling.

Duo felt and saw all these, but he felt numb.

Heero was dead.

Heero, the one that was real in a sea of uncertainty, the one constant, the one that tried to love a stranger for who he was.

Quatre sobbing against Trowa. Trowa looking ready to kill. Gee throwing bolts of light against the barrier. Wufei pounding at it like a maddened person. Zechs doing almost the same thing.

It came in flashes to Duo, still unable to believe the figure that lay not too far from him, the puddle of blood growing, almost touching him.

Heero's blood.

Someone was screaming, it was a low keen, something a wounded animal might make. It took a while to realise it was him. He was the one crying out for the future he thought he might have, a future now brutally crushed.

Someone was sidled up to him, pressing his small body against Duo, holding onto Heero's hand, a hand that was growing ever colder.

"Father," the small being cried.

Odin, Heero's son, no, wait, his son too, their baby.

"How quaint," someone said. "Now you know how I felt seeing Solo bleed to death."

Duo raised violet eyes to the person, no woman, hardly more than a girl. His mind scrambled to place where he had seen her, and what she was talking about. All he felt was the cooling skin of his love, the stiffening body of his lover.

"Your brother died for you, and you shall pay for it twice over." The woman growled stepping closer to Duo and the yelling grew more urgent. "You shall feel what it is to be alone, to see all your loved ones crumble before your very eyes. Solo tried to choke you to death, and he failed, but I won't."

It was getting harder to breathe, something was choking Duo. His throat hurt, but his hands refused to let go of his dead love. His sight was getting blurry as he felt his grip on Heero slip.

"Daddy, wake up… please," a soft voice pleaded, and small hands shook him. "Don't sleep like Father, please."

Daddy, Odin, then as if someone splashed icy cold water all over him, Duo woke with a shock. Odin, he had to remember Odin, the last link he had to Heero. His eyes cleared and found himself caught by the throat of some invisible vice.

"Let… me… go, Dorothy," Duo choked, struggling against the spell the sorcerer cast. "So…lo was… mad."

Fury coloured Dorothy's expression and the unseen hand tightened, cutting off Duo's air. "He was your brother and your brother, your older brother and… You. Took. Everything. From. Him!"

The Healer's head spun dizzily as the edges faded to black. _Sorry Odin,_ he thought sadly. _I can't even save myself._ He felt himself grow limp but the invisible arm held him up.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Duo heard Odin scream from far, far away, the little boy's voice nothing more than a soft echo.

Duo found himself dropped to the ground, taking in huge gulps of air, filling his starved lungs. Then pandemonium ensued. Odin was standing in front of him, his little arms extended, his entire body speaking loudly of defiance. Hands were on Duo, and he struggled against them, panicked.

"Duo, calm down, it is Quatre," the blond Healer soothed and felt his friend relax against him.

"Odin…" Duo croaked, reaching for the little boy as Odin started yelling again, screaming. Then Duo felt something else, heat. Fire.

"Odin, the sorcerer's braid!" Zechs cried. "No, Duo's memories!"

Duo realised belatedly that Dorothy was now engulfed in a huge wall of fire, still the sorcerer's expression showed no pain, only satisfaction. The person his mind told him was his sister was dying, burnt by a fire he knew instinctively came from Odin.

"I will never let you have your memories, Duo," Dorothy said triumphantly, her voice betraying none of the pain from the fire. "Heero is dead, and unlike me, you wouldn't have your memories as solace. Let you live the rest of your pathetic life wondering what had been." Finally, she let out an agonised scream as the fire consumed her, leaving nothing, not even ashes.

Silence reigned as the inhabitants in the room was shocked speechless at what had transpired. Duo stared at the spot where Dorothy stood just seconds ago to Odin, who was still quivering, arms still held out in front of him. The boy's little palms were smoking with the fire he had just thrown at the sorcerer. His little boy could conjure fire; his little boy could perform sorcery. Odin broke the power of the dark sorcerer when Gee couldn't. The young boy whirled around and ran to Duo, clasping his arms around his legs, sobbing brokenly. That broke the spell that held them all entranced. The once-braided Healer knelt and held the distraught boy, soothing him with soft words and hair stroking.

Quatre rushed over to Heero's prone body and turned his leader over, swallowing harshly. From his trained eye, he knew his chief was dead and no amount of Healing would bring him back. Unfortunately, the one person who would have been able to bring him back had all his memories scorched along with an insane sorcerer. He bit back sobs and felt the comforting touch of his lover behind him.

"He's dead, Trowa!" Quatre pressed his tearful face into Trowa's chest. "By the Ancient, Heero's gone."

Wufei dropped down next to the blond Healer, his hand touching Heero's cooling body gingerly, valiantly trying to hold back tears. His first love, the one person he thought would be a constant in his life was now gone, leaving a gaping hole in his life. He reached blindly for his mate, desperate for a grounding point.

"You broke the sorcerer's spell," Gee spoke quietly, almost in awe, staring down at the still sobbing Odin, now gathered in Duo's arms. "How?"

Duo looked up and saw Gee, the person that started this. Unable to stop himself, he snarled at the aged Healer. "Stay away from us! You did this! You killed Heero."

Odin, as if just realising his Father, released Duo and ran for the Shifter lying bleeding on the ground. Duo, almost in a daze followed Odin, crawling on all fours toward the small group gathered around Heero's body. The boy's cries began anew.

"Father, wake up, don't sleep. Daddy is scared," Odin shook Heero's prone body, sobbing brokenly.

Duo pushed his friend away, gathering Heero into his arms, uncaring that his love was drenching him with blood. "Heero, you can't die, you can't leave me here alone. You can't, I don't know what to do." The desire to make Heero better was immense. "They say I can make you well, Heero. They say I brought someone back from the dead once before." It was like a memory, an elusive thread of thought that teased him merciless as Duo reached for it, trying to bring it to the surface. It was almost a dream, he was elsewhere, with someone else. Someone else was dying, or dead. It was a familiar sensation, the power that rose from a well deep within him. A plea that was issued, a strength that flowed out of him into the other person.

"Duo, by the Ancient, stop it!"

Frantic calls and then…

Blessed darkness.

XXxxXX

Duo fought his way through oppressive blackness, fighting his way up from intense exhaustion and drowsiness. His eyelids slowly fluttered open, his mind still numb. Someone was stroking his cheek softly.

"Hello love, welcome back to the land of the living."

Violet eyes blinked drowsily, taking in the messy dark mop of hair and piercing deep blue eyes. "Heero?" Duo said, appalled at how weak he sounded. "Am I dead as well? Are we together?"

Heero laughed softly, helping Duo to sit up. "No, Du… Keiran, you aren't dead and neither am I."

"But…" Duo frowned in confusion. "You were dead, I saw you bleeding to death and Quatre was crying all over you and… and…"

Wonder filled Heero's blue eyes, along with a touch of sadness. "You Healed me, Keiran."

"Healed… Why do you call me Keiran?" Duo demanded. For some unknown reason, that name hurt him to the quick.

Heero threaded his fingers through Duo's short locks. "The sorcerer is no more… as is the counter spell to whatever she did to you. Duo is forever more gone." He finally realised the pain he caused to the man before him and tried to moderate his words. "Do not mistake me, my love. That I love you has not changed, but you are not Duo no matter how I want you to be. You have been fed memories that make you alien to our culture and made you different."

"I know," Duo whispered brokenly. "I will never be the person you want me to be. I will never be a Healer again. I will forever remain Keiran Walker. And I would have to leave."

Surprisingly, Heero smiled. "Keiran, you are a Healer. Apparently, no spell was able to rid you of that ability. Duo had been the first Healer ever to Heal death, and you," another soft stroke of Duo's smooth cheek. "Are the second. You have created a miracle once again."

"And you scared the living daylights out of us!" Quatre bustled into the dwelling, checking Keiran, ensuring that he was none the worse for wear. "Heero was deader than a doornail that's for sure and a minute later, he was twitching in your arms, while you were dead to the world."

Keiran could only blink in confusion. Heal death? He did something impossible? He was still a Shifter Healer? He could still stay?

"Of course, the last time you did it when you were pregnant, you almost lost Odin. That's why I was so surprised all you were was exhausted. The babies seem very happy at this moment and Odin is just hopping around glad that his Father and his Daddy are together again. Odd he is not very upset about the whole… What?" Quatre snapped, realising both Heero and Keiran was staring at him, their mouths slightly ajar.

"Do you always talk this much?" Duo asked, amused and was instantly brained with a soft pillow while Heero strove to stifle a laugh.

"Hey, you are worse than me!" Quatre protested.

"Am not!" Duo challenged.

"Is too!"

"Am not!"

"Is too!"

"My, are they at it again?" Wufei asked from the doorway. "Duo… Sorry, Keiran. Welcome back."

Keiran was enveloped in a tight hug by the dark haired Shifter and the twins, protesting being squashed, kicked at Wufei, causing them both to chuckle softly. "I am still rather confused. I'm not sure what happened."

"Hmm… to put it shortly, your son has done something no Shifter has ever tried or thought possible and you, who is not able to have access to your abilities broke through a spell that even Gee couldn't counter."

At the name of the Healer, a pall fell over the room.

"What about him?" Keiran asked tentatively.

Heero frowned. "We are not sure to try him as a traitor or let him go for trying to save you. So we are just locking him up for Zechs to decide."

Keiran looked at his mate. "So what do we do now?"

"Do?" Heero echoed, a true smile lighting his features. He hugged Keiran carefully. "We are going to live happily ever after."

…tbc…

See? No cliffie this time. No Duo either… or… is there? Would I be so mean as to deprive Hee-plushie of his Du-plushie?


	26. Part 25 Gimme back my Duo

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, mpreg (mentioned, implied, so on)

**Reflections of the Past**

Part 25

It had been almost two weeks since Duo had returned to being Keiran once again. The loss of his braid when Dorothy was killed by Odin was very painful to Heero, but he did his best to keep the pain from Keiran. He appeared more affected by the seeming loss of Duo Maxwell than Keiran had, but then, in Keiran's perspective, he _was_ Duo Maxwell. Heero would just have to get used to it. Keiran, although in full possession of his human part of his memories, had been made another Healer of the Shifters, largely due to the fact his Healer tattoo adorning his shoulder. Of course, Heero had been livid that Keiran said nothing of its return, but Odin and him shared a secret smile. While Quatre had insisted that Keiran's ability to use his talents given by the Ancient was intact, the pregnant Healer wasn't allowed to use it as yet. Keiran had, of course, pouted insisting that if he could have pulled his lover from the dead he could do anything without hurting his babies. He hadn't expected mild mannered Quatre to turn into General Quatre with a glare more frightening that Heero Yuy's. He had left the Healer's communal dwelling severely chastised and looking like a child who had been berated for stomping mud all over the floors.

Odin, of course, was there every step of the way, egging his 'Daddy', as he now called Keiran, for being afraid of Quatre, someone who was smaller than him. Of late, the boy and he had developed an odd relationship. Keiran understood that with his braid lost to the fire and the sorcerer dead, there was no one to reverse the spell for him, thus he was forever doom to have his memories erased and replaced with ones that never existed. He could never be Duo Maxwell, the Healer and mother but Odin had seen that as a small detail. He still went around calling him Daddy and treated him as such. While he listened to Keiran, there were times when the Healer realised that Odin got away with more than usual, especially when Heero marched in to provide discipline of his own. Still, it warmed Keiran to accept have the little boy accept him as his father, despite Duo Maxwell being long gone from this world.

He knew that this fact hurt Heero more than anyone else. Apparently, Duo and Heero were something more than mates, they had a deep connection that Keiran could never hope to achieve with him. However, Heero had been willing to accept Keiran, to love him, to treat him in the same special way that he treated Duo. He had thought that Heero was somewhat cold and unemotional, but he had seen nothing except love and devotion from the tribe chief since he had admitted his love for him. Heero had understood how much it had cost Keiran to admit loving another man due to his planted human memories. Keiran had a natural aversion to what he called homosexuality, but his love for Heero had helped him overcome it, although he still a little uncomfortable with public displays of affection, even when the rest of the village was doing it.

"Keiran," Heero called to him, still stumbling over the name once in a while, despite of him being suggesting calling his mate that.

Keiran stood in front of the mirror, studying his reflection in annoyance. "What?" He snapped over his shoulder at Heero, who had just innocently entered the dwelling. His mate's arms came around to hug him, his hands clasped over his swollen abdomen, rubbing gently to calm the active children within.

"What's wrong?" Heero whispered into Keiran's ear, his breath tickling the other Shifter's.

"Look at me," Keiran pointed at his reflection irritably. "I'm as big as a house! I have to get new clothes every two weeks or so and I still have weeks to go before I can get them out of me!" He shrugged off Heero's embrace. "My ankles are swollen, my back hurts, I have to pee every five minutes, I eat more than an army, I doubt I can get through the door anymore and you stand there and ask me _what is wrong_?" He turned to face Heero, turning a frosty look on. "You did this to me!" Keiran gestured vaguely to the hard ball that was now his stomach.

Heero suppressed the urge to roll his eyes in exasperation. Keiran was having one of those moods again. No matter how much his mate though he didn't act like Duo Maxwell anymore, Heero was continuously surprised at how many Duo-characteristics that were still present. Like the way Keiran tilted his head adorably when he wanted something from Heero, or the way he blew up when he was going through mood swings. These provided a balm to Heero's soul. He had failed his mate by not being able to retrieve his braid from Dorothy, he didn't have any right to demand anything of Keiran. It was his fault Duo was forever gone and Keiran could never regain his memory again. It wasn't that he was with Keiran because of guilt; he genuinely loved Keiran for him, despite how alike he was to Duo sometimes, but sometimes he found himself trying to atone for his gross mistake through Keiran.

Then there was Gee, they still didn't know what to do with him. Of course, he had been part of Dorothy's plans in the past; however, he _had_ tried to right his wrong this time. Gee was also he respected lead Healer for the tribe and all they could think of doing now was to keep him locked up until a better course of action could be found.

And finally, there was his young son, Odin. He found it odd that Odin, his sensitive little son was so accepting of Keiran. It was as if the boy knew something they didn't. He had been shocked when Odin had shown certain talents that no other Shifter could ever possess. He didn't understand, none of them did but he suspected that Duo would have known what was happening. Right now, all of them waited around for Odin to perform the next miracle. It was something that no one was really surprised with, as Odin was the son born of a Healer. It looked like miracles weren't too far from Heero's life just as yet. He stifled a smile as he watched his still ranting mate, his middle rounded adorably, but large for a seventh month pregnancy; probably due to it being twins. No, there were two more miracles on the way in a few months.

"Stop smiling!" Keiran growled, wincing at the pain in his lower back. He started rubbing at the aching spot, resisting Heero's attempts to lead him to the bed. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled as his mate swept him off his feet and into strong arms.

"You talk too much," Heero complained, gently laying Keiran down on the bed. "Where does it hurt?" He asked, taking off Keiran shoes, noting the painfully swollen ankles. Damn, it must be hurting quite badly.

"Everywhere," Keiran wailed seconds before bursting into tears. He felt stupid, he was man and men didn't behave like women, crying at the drop of a hat.

Heero shook his head, recognising all the signs of emotional storm related directly to advanced pregnancy mood swings. He gathered the distraught Healer in his arms and let him weep his hearts content. He felt the front of his shirt getting more and more drenched by the minute as his thread his fingers through Keiran's short locks. He felt a pang of loss that the beautiful russet hair wasn't long and tied into a braid. It still hasn't grown an inch, even after the sorcerer's death, a clear indication that his mate was still caught in that evil spell. He wondered what he missed more, Duo calling him 'heart fire' or the feel of silky chestnut strands entwining their bodies when they made slow sweet love. Keiran had never called him 'heart fire' and that was something Heero had promised himself early on he would keep as a precious memory of his long dead Duo.

Long moments passed before the wild sobbing passed into soft hiccoughing and finally slow even breathing. Heero resisted the urge to laugh when he realised Keiran had cried himself to sleep. Right now, his mate was nuzzling his chest comfortably, making small sounds of contentment. This action was so Duo that amusement slowly faded away to pain. While Keiran looked so much like Duo and sometimes acted as such but Heero knew he wasn't Duo and he would never be again. Duo's body, yet not Duo, never again would he be Duo. Now, Heero himself was overwhelmed by the desire to weep.

He dropped his gaze Keiran's distended belly, seeing the slight bumps and movement made by their over active children growing within his mate's body and took comfort in the one thing that lived on of Duo. He lowered his hand to caress the tightly stretched skin and had to smile when a foot or a hand pushed into his open palm. He could almost imagine one of his sons stretching within the tight confinement. He wondered if Keiran felt that.

When a low moan of discomfort issued from Keiran, Heero realised that his mate _definitely_ felt that. Keiran's hand came up to rub at the abused spot and encountered his hand already there. Violet eyes peeked open as Heero soothed the spot lovingly, dropping a long kiss on his stomach before smiling up at his mate.

"Had a nice nap, love?" Heero asked, picking up a small bottle of medicated oil he asked from Quatre a few weeks ago after noting Keiran's ankles for the first time. After all the fuss that went on after that, he wasn't able to properly pamper him with it. But of course, there was no time like the present.

Keiran yawned, stretching his limbs before grimacing at the lingering ache in his back. "Nicer before twin monsters here decide to dance on my spleen. Ow." He smiled gratefully when Heero helped him sit up more comfortably against a mound of pillows. "Heero, what are you doing?" He squeaked in surprise when Heero lifted one of his feet and pushed back the leg of his pants.

"Making you feel better," Heero quirked a small grin. He poured a small amount of oil onto his hand and worked at gently massaging the swelling at his feet. "Feeling better?" He asked as his mate started moaning in pleasure.

Keiran had his eyes closed in ecstasy as he hummed his approval. He rested his hands on the mound of his overgrown stomach and enjoyed his mate's ministration. He wondered if Heero could perform such magic with his back as well. He truly appreciated women right now. He had seen some of them having child after child after child with apparent ease while he was reduced to a whining baby with only one. Well, he couldn't remember how he was with Odin, but seeing Heero's expertise at handling his tantrums, he guessed it was probably the same as it was now.

"Glad I could be of service," Heero teased, stretching out next to Keiran. He propped his head up on one arm and proceeded to bath his mate in a hot, teasing stare. All too soon, it evoked the reaction he wanted as Keiran flushed hotly under the loving regard.

"What are you staring at?"

"How beautiful you are," Heero admitted.

Violet eyes narrowed with disbelief. "I'm fat! And I'm a man. Men are _not _beautiful."

"You're pregnant and what are _men_ called?" Heero replied, leaning in for a quick kiss. Apparently, Keiran's Human memories were still interfering sometimes.

"Handsome," Keiran answered petulantly, deftly evading the kiss. "Pregnant equals fat."

Heero reached over to stroke Keiran's stomach lovingly and leaned over his mate. "Fine, you are my fat, handsome, _husband_?" He wasn't used to these human terms yet, but after weeks of Keiran ranting at him using them, it was either learned them or be constantly baffled by it. To prove his teasing, Heero leaned in, fusing their mouths in a wet hot kiss, leaving Keiran no doubt of his desirability.

There was a long moment of silence where the both of them strove to bring their pulses back under control. Both knew at this point, doing anything would be a pain and a huge attempt at contortion. So, it was abstinence for now and for the next two months or so.

Two months, Keiran couldn't believe from the size he had grown that there was still a two month journey for him. He looked about to burst with babies at any moment and whether it was hormones or nerves, fear sparked within him.

"I'm scared Heero," Keiran admitted, a definitely shakiness in his tone.

"About what, love?" Heero pulled Keiran in close, trying to dispel any of his mate's fear.

"I'm going to explode," Keiran whined plaintively. "Another two months and I won't be able to move!"

Heero managed to suppress his laughter before he got seriously injured by an overly sensitive mate. "Then I'll carry you, love." He decided that Keiran's pouting lips were just to irresistible to be left alone and capture those pink lips in another sweet kiss, more to silence further protest.

"Eeeeew," a childish voice jeered from the door as both his parents sprang apart, eyeing Odin wearily. The boy ran to the bed with short stubby legs and flung himself onto the bed in glee, trying to burrow in between his parents but finding a large lump that was his future siblings in the way. With a sigh of resignation, Odin placed an ear against Keiran's rather large belly and listened with a small smile on his lips. Then he raised his head abruptly and stared at Keiran accusingly. "Babies kicked me!" He cupped one cheek with his palm and glared at Keiran's pregnant stomach.

Both parents exploded into laughter.

"Aren't you supposed to be learning tracking with Trowa?" Heero admonished Odin gently.

Odin pouted. "Well, 'Tre sent me here to pick Daddy up."

"Pick me up? Why?" Keiran asked surprised.

Odin shrugged. "Something 'bout giving advice." He tugged at Keiran's hand. "Come on, come on! Hurry up, Trowa promised to show me the fairy ring! 'Tre won't let me go until I bring you. Come on, come on."

Heero rolled his eyes in exasperation as he helped his over-burdened mate up. "Don't look at me like that, he got that energy from _you_."

Keiran suppressed a sigh. As he got up, he felt the same stabbing pain in his back once more and repressed the urge to wince. "Let's go see what General Quatre wants."

…tbc…

Even better, no cliffie at all. Things are getting back to normal. Somewhat…


	27. Chapter 26 Finally!

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, mpreg (mentioned, implied, so on)

**Reflections of the Past**

Part 26

General Quatre had seated him in a corner of the Healer's communal dwelling on a comfortably padded chair while he was explaining the mechanisms of childbirth in Shifters to a young couple who was looking decidedly nervous. Keiran had yet to learn how to differentiate bearers and sires by sight, and although Heero had insisted it was practically impossible, he knew Quatre was able to; it was something he learned after Duo had pulled the wool over his eyes three years ago. His friend had explained the difference in aura around each, but Keiran was still having problem tapping into his Healer side and was blind in that aspect. He guessed it was because of his own mental barriers more than anything. He had decided to follow Heero to the ends of the earth and he had to let go of what he thought was his human side forever. There was no turning back.

"This is your first child, I assume?" Quatre smiled encouragingly at the couple. With Gee currently on house arrest, Quatre had taken on the role as lead Healer for the tribe until a new one could be chosen. Under difference circumstances, Keiran knew he, no Duo, would have been the perfect candidate for it, but these were definitely not a _normal _set of circumstances.

Twin nods of apprehension. Keiran remembered them vaguely, Altes and Garren, he believed their names were. He wondered which one would be going through extended torture for the next eight or nine months or so. The babies, as if resenting being called instruments of torture, moved abruptly and strongly. Keiran gasped involuntarily, bringing his hand up to his protruding midsection.

Quatre swivelled a look of alarm at his friend. "Keiran?"

Keiran shrugged and laughed weakly. "Babies decided that a jig would be fun for their Daddy."

"Jig?" Quatre shook his head. "You know what? Never mind, I really don't understand your human references anyway."

Keiran slumped into his chair, wishing for probably the hundredth time that afternoon that he was comfortably ensconced in Heero's arms enjoying a mid afternoon nap. Cuddling and kissing would definitely be on the agenda as well. He listened with half an ear at Quatre explaining the stages of pregnancy, the complications, how to alleviate morning sickness, so on and so forth. As the afternoon progressed, Keiran was more than willing to kill Quatre for causing him such discomfort. The ache in his back had gotten worse and he fervently wished now that he hadn't eaten that last piece of roasted meat. It was causing severe indigestion and he felt horribly nauseated for some reason. He used his training as a doctor to try to think of a remedy but his aches and pains were interfering with that. He would ask Quatre for something later.

"I think what we would really want to know what happens during the actual birth of the child," Altes asked, gripping his mate's hand tightly. Keiran assumed he was the one pregnant.

"Well," Quatre said in an overly loud voice, bringing Keiran back from his half drowse and finally the heavily pregnant Healer understood the purpose of this torture. He was trying to explain to Keiran in the most diplomatic way, how exactly he was going bring the children into the world without embarrassing his tender 'human' feelings. "There are a few symptoms that maybe an indication of labour, backaches…"

_Present, _Keiran thought peevishly and before his actual due date as well.

"… Stomach cramps, sometimes that can be mistaken as indigestion of sorts…"

_Present._

"… Water breaking…"

_Nope._

"… Some people experience nausea, but…"

Keiran sprinted out of his chair and started heaving into a bucket by the side of one of the beds. Gods, he felt his stomach was on fire. He continued to dry heave for a few more moments before he felt a soothing hand rubbing his back and Quatre's concerned voice asking of his welfare.

_Present._

"Keiran," Quatre exclaimed, alarmed. "You're water broke!"

_Okay, so that one was present as well._

Keiran looked down, just realising the unpleasant wetness that was spreading down the material of his pants. He stared at it uncomprehendingly until Quatre and someone else, Garren, he guessed, pulled him to his feet.

"Keiran, snap out of it," Quatre ordered urgently. "You're in labour."

Labour, the babies, giving birth, _not yet time_! Panic assailed him as Keiran realised he was at least two months early. "No," he moaned. "It's too soon, the babies, they… please, Quatre, stop it!"

The blond eased Keiran into a bed, and a look of utter helplessness crossed his handsome features. "I'm sorry, Keiran, but with your water broken there's nothing I can do." He started taking off Keiran's drenched pants. "We will just have to hope for the best. Not all babies born early die, Keiran." He laid a hand on the top of Keiran's rounded belly. "Yours will be strong enough to survive," he said, but lacked the conviction in his tone. "Someone get Heero back here, quick!" The two Shifters fled out the door, spreading the alarm that Keiran's babies were arriving a month and a half too soon.

Keiran didn't care what Quatre did anymore as he fell into a pit of despair. He knew from experience, and probably from his spun out memories that most babies born prematurely inevitably didn't survive past the first few days, if they survive the birth at all. He knew it was silly, but he already loved his unborn children as much as he had come to love Odin. Losing them would be more than painful, it would be like losing a part of his soul. He barely heard Quatre telling him something about leaving for a while but he was beyond caring.

He was going to lose his babies.

A sharp pain radiated from his back to the middle of his swollen stomach, tightening it painfully. He gritted his teeth as he rode out the first painful contraction.

…_Heero holding him, begging him to hold on. He tried to, but his chest hurt so bad…_

…_Him arguing with Heero, trying to get Heero to kill him with an ornate knife…_

…_Odin in his arms, him in Heero's arms. Heero whispering Odin was his life's fire, while he was Heero's heart's fire…_

As the pain faded, Keiran flopped back onto the soft mattress, panting softly.

_What was that?_ His confused mind asked.

XXxxXX

Heero watched his son carefully as Trowa taught him how to track animal and other sort of trails on the ground. The little boy was lapping everything up eagerly, eyes bright. He remembered the time when Odin was just born and Duo had still been confined to his bed to rest after the harrowing experience. He had commented that his violet eyed mate had never been so alive. Heero had teased him that now he had a new source of fire burning within him and didn't need their love to give him his never ending energy anymore.

He called Odin Duo's life fire.

Duo had pouted then, not taking well to his teasing and Heero had quickly smoothed over the rather rough patch by stating that whatever it was, Duo would always be the pounding of his heart, his heart's fire. It was the origin of the rather silly endearment that held so much meaning between them but Keiran had absolutely no recollection of that sweet time together.

Odin suddenly rose to his feet and stared in the direction of the village. Instinct took over as Heero followed his son's attention with wary caution.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked Odin. Over the past weeks, he began to trust his son's instincts more implicitly.

"I wanna go home," Odin told Heero, and without waiting for his father, started off back to the village.

Heero and Trowa exchanged looks of confusion but followed Odin. Before long, he saw someone running at them at full speed. Trepidation rose, knowing it had something to do with his mate.

"Heero!" A young Shifter came panting towards them. "Your mate, he's…"

He didn't even finish his sentence before Heero flew past him, running with all his might toward the village, towards his mate, towards his heart fire.

"Daddy will be fine," Odin said with extreme confidence before continuing back to the village at a more leisurely pace.

XXxxXX

The labouring Shifter squeezed Zechs fingers tightly, panting raggedly through another painful contraction. When it finally ended, his cousin eased him back onto a pile of pillows. He felt his sweaty face being wiped by a cool cloth and he hummed his gratitude.

"Thank you," he murmured softly. The pains were coming extremely fast and after that first few, the bombardment of images had stopped, so had his panic and fear. He was now merely riding the contractions as best as he could. He didn't remember it being so painful the first time, or it being close together so fast. He gripped his belly as another contraction built. How he wanted Heero right now to be by his side.

A commotion at the entrance admitted Heero, gasping for breath and deathly pale. He took in his mate bent over in agony, trying to breathe at the same time and rushed to his side, taking Zechs' place. The platinum blond graciously released his cousin in Heero's waiting arms.

His mate slumped into his arms and tried to relax once the pain released him from its agonising grip. He tilted his head back and gifted Heero with a smile. "It'll be fine."

Heero nodded, more to convince himself than his mate but looked to Quatre for confirmation who shrugged, shaking his head uncertainly. He leaned over and kissed his mate's forehead, brushing away long strands of golden brown hair sticking to his sweaty face.

Long strands of…

Heero felt his eyes widen to an impossible size as he felt his mate's long lush locks brushing against his arms. "Your hair," he whispered reverently and heard a stunned sound from both Zechs and Quatre. In their concern for his mate, they hadn't paid much attention to the fact that the labouring Shifter's once short hair was now as long as it once were.

His mate tilted his head back, smiling through the pain. "Heart fire," he whispered.

"Oh Ancient, Duo!" Heero embraced his mate tightly, careful not to hurt him and kissed him, partially sobbing. He continued to rain kisses anywhere he could reach, tears falling unheeded down his cheeks. Duo was back, his heart fire had come back to him.

Trowa was worried and wanted to just grab Odin and sprint home. However, the little boy had other plans and was setting a leisurely pace, stopping every so often to chase a butterfly or to smell a flower.

"Odin," Trowa barked. "We need to get back to the village _now._" Without further warning, he scooped the protesting boy into his arms and sped all the way back to the village.

He found a growing crowd outside the Healer's dwelling and from the pained cries coming from within, the birth was well underway. He felt a stab of sorrow for his friends. They had already gone through so much but losing the babies would be the last straw for Heero. Duo was forever gone and the only part left of his history with Duo was also in jeopardy at the moment. He walked over to Wufei who was staring at the closed entrance with worry.

"Where have you been?" Wufei snapped. He flinched as another cry of agony filled the air.

"Little prince here decided to take a stroll!" Trowa glared at Odin who was grinning gleefully in his arms. He sighed. "How is it going in there?"

Wufei shook his head, shrugging. "I don't know. It's too soon for the babies to be born."

"No, it is not," Odin told them with a wide smile.

A thin wail filled the air as a sigh of utter relief swept through those gathered. If the baby was alive now, there would be a better chance of it surviving.

"My brother," Odin announced triumphantly throwing his little arms around Trowa's neck in a choke hold hug.

XXxxXX

Duo grunted with effort as he pushed with all his strength, holding onto Heero's hand. His mate couldn't seem to be close enough by his side, sidling up as tightly as possible. Heero was whispering soft words of encouragement as Duo gathered his strength before the next wave of agony came.

"You're doing fine, Duo," Quatre encouraged. "The head's already out. A while longer and it will be all over. "

The next wave crested and crashed into Duo as an involuntary scream ripped from his throat. He braced himself and with all his might, forced the child from him. He felt the baby exit with a burning rush and suddenly felt blessedly empty. He sank into Heero's arms, panting harshly before being thoroughly kissed by his mate.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Heero repeated over and over. "You came back, Duo, you came back."

"I didn't go anywhere," Duo chastised softly, not having much strength left for speech. "I'm still Keiran, love," he reminded Heero.

Heero nodded vehemently. "I understand. I love you so damn much."

Duo turned his head tiredly toward Zechs who was gently rewrapping their older wailing son in swaddling clothes. "How is he, Zechs?"

The blond Shifter smiled. "A little small, but has a healthy pair of lungs. Not too bad for one born early, I guess."

Another soft wail caught their attention as they turned toward Quatre. The blond Healer was staring at the baby he held in horror. He appeared frozen in place and from where Heero was, he could see Quatre shaking almost uncontrollably.

"Quatre, what's wrong with the baby?" Heero asked in alarm and he felt Duo struggling to get up to have a look at their child. He was crying, so he had to be fine, right? "Duo, please rest."

"No," Duo was crying out hysterically. "What's wrong with the baby?"

XXxxXX

Cheers erupted when another infant's cries joined the first one.

Wufei sighed in relief.

Odin clapped his hand in glee and announced cheerfully. "My sister!"

"What the hell is wrong with the baby, Quatre?" Heero yelled before emitting a string of virulent curses at his almost catatonic Healer.

Quatre grimaced and Duo stiffened abruptly in Heero's arms.

The blond Healer looked up at Heero and told him in a dazed voice, "The Ancient says it is unseemly for her father to curse in front of her. She is just a baby after all."

…tbc…

Dum, dum, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!

I think only ONE person guessed this so far. I really can't remember who. But you left me a review much earlier in the series and you deserve a cookie!

Okies, as promised. The next chapter of Reflections is up. While I am off, enjoy the story!


	28. Chapter 27 Welcome back Duo

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, mpreg (mentioned, implied, so on)

Hi guys, I just wanted to clarify a few things. From the reviews I received, I think I screwed up more than a little the plot. Okay, two points:

1)Keiran's hair has grown, which is not supposed to. When his hair doesn't grow, he is still under a spell. When it grew, it meant the spell was broken. But instead of reverting Duo back, it just added Keiran's memories to Duo. So Heero has basically the best of two bakas… ehehehe…

2)Second, I said before that no Shifter can ever have female children. And that rule is still is in place. The reason why Odin has a sister is stated at the end. Quatre said that the Ancient said Heero shouldn't curse, after all she was only a baby. Well, dum dum duum… since Tsu had no new plot bunnies, Tsu made one of Duo's new babies the Ancient reborn. Makes sense?

Even if I doesn't, it doesn't matter. I just need a lobotomy. Anyway, onto the next chapter.

**Reflections of the Past**

Part 27

Duo had a hard time getting used to the weight of his braid after months without it but its return was like a reunion of sorts. He spent hours of the three days Quatre forced him to stay in bed holding onto its length and stroking it like he did Heero's…

Blushing, he chased those thoughts away, knowing no matter what the stimulation, Heero would never consider making love to his mate so soon after giving birth.

He rubbed his temples wearily. His head still ached a little as memories still filtered through ever so often, but he was now fully Duo Maxwell again. However, he still had Keiran Walker's memories and they confused him once in a while. Due to this, he still spoke with phrases that were purely Man's.

_Stop thinking so hard, Daddy_ The Ancient sounded extremely amused, but the baby was gurgling happily.

_I find it completely disturbing that my three day old baby is talking to me in that fashion_

_Details details_

Duo frowned at the baby. _I don't remember you having this sense of humour the last time we met_

A ghost of a laugh. _Well, I got that little trait from my twin and he got so obviously got it from you. So, no fair blaming me!_

It had been the most tiring three days Duo has ever experienced and he had the memories of two people within him. He was definitely sure that they last three days were extremely trying, at least for him. He knew Heero wasn't having a much better time than he had, but he was the one stuck in bed. Duo had insisted the felt completely fine after the first day of bed rest but General Quatre had poke a slender finger in his nose and used Trowa and Wufei to physically restrain him in the dwelling. He found it completely unfair when Heero came in and insisted he rest as well. All the while, his new baby girl, who he and Heero had decided to name Leia was cackling in the back of his head. He knew Quatre heard it too and found it just as amusing, which made him even more annoyed.

Layton and Leia Maxwell.

He didn't know many girl names, but he remembered a patient by the name of Leia. She was a beautiful little girl with bright eyes and even brighter hair. Duo couldn't save her and he knew if he had his abilities at his disposal at the time, he would have been able to Heal her. He wanted her remembered and naming his _daughter_; that thought still caused weird emotions to rise; he would be able to preserve the memory of that charming little girl.

Heero had insisted that the twins be named as Maxwell, instead of Yuy, much to Duo's surprise. He didn't realise how strongly Heero had felt about preserving the Maxwell name. In the face of such determination, Duo could only humbly agree. That had earned him a dizzying kiss. Of course, that had been after Heero came out of a rather long faint. When Quatre had announced that the second child was a girl and not only that, was the one being in the entire Forest that had the power to squish all of them like ants, Heero Yuy, tribe chief, nerves of steel had fainted dead away. That was still an amusing joke between them right now, amusing for Duo, and a pain in the behind of Heero.

Duo was jerked out of pleasant memories when Layton started crying. Guessing that the little one was hungry, he quickly put the fussing baby to his breast, relaxing while he enjoyed the slight tugging sensation the baby's feeding brought. He kept a close eye on Leia; Ancient or not, she was still a defenceless baby at the moment. Defenceless? Well, maybe not. He had a nagging suspicion that all the things that had happened to him over the past few months were directly linked to his daughter within him. She was probably the one reason he wasn't dead yet. She had been protecting him all along, letting him use her power to Heal Heero and break free from Dorothy's spell.

Once Layton was done with his meal, Duo rewrapped the baby tightly and put him in his crib, patting him lightly until he fell asleep. Just as Layton was about to doze off, Leia opened her little mouth to bawl loudly. That, of course, set Layton off as well, and soon there was a little concert of newborn crying lead by Leia Maxwell on soprano.

_Leia_ Duo mentally barked. _Just tell me what's wrong_ He was at a loss of how to treat his daughter. While it was easy taking care of Layton, who was baby in all aspects, Leia wasn't a normal infant. To make things worse, she was able to communicate with her father and every Healer within the Forest but yet insisted on acting an infant all the time. It was disconcerting to say the very least.

Abruptly, the baby ceased her wailing and stared at Duo with wide violet eyes so like his own. _Feed me, I'm hungry as well_

Duo felt his face flamed over and bent quickly to calm Layton. Tummy filled, diaper dry and body warm, the baby quickly fell asleep now that his twin didn't bawl at every second, inviting him into a duet. For some reason, having the Ancient, despite her being an infant suckling at his breast was extremely embarrassing for him.

_Daddy, feed me or I will start crying again_ That was a definite threat.

Sighing in resignation, Duo picked up the bundle and undid his shirt once more. Over the past few days he had been more than thankful when one of the other bearers offered to feed Leia and found it a profound honour to nourish the Ancient who had nourished them so often in the past. He had felt embarrassed in that position for some strange obscure reason.

Leia latched onto his pearling nipple suckling hungrily. _Hmm, yummy_

"Leia, stop trying to make me spontaneously combust," Duo blurted at the baby, who was now ignoring him in favour of a meal. A quick glance ensured that his son wasn't awoken by his outburst.

"Duo?" Quatre called from the entrance, poking his blond head into the room. He smiled when he saw Duo awake a nursing. "Is that the A… Leia?" Duo had told them all to address his daughter by her name and not her title. "I've never seen you nurse her before."

Duo waved Quatre in. "She was making too much noise and waking Layton. It's not like I had any choice in the matter!" He muttered indignantly.

_I was starving and you are my only source of food _Leia countered peevishly, finally releasing Duo's nipple and letting out a delicate burp.

_Do you know how odd it is to have you there? _Duo muttered

_Probably as odd as I have to be there_

Duo threw Quatre a glare but the blond ignored him, trying hard to stop laughing. "It is not funny, Q."

_You would make an interesting radish _Leia threatened.

Quatre noted the semi serious tone in Leia mental message and quickly schooled face into a more appropriated expression. "You were the one who Healed that little girl in the village we followed Keiran to," he announced abruptly, looking at Leia, who continued to kick her tiny limbs into Duo's open palms. Unlike her brother, Leia felt no compunction to drowse once her stomach was full.

The once again long haired Healer stared at his friend, stunned. "Is that true?"

_No, Daddy did it all on his own, I merely gave him the strength to do it. I sort of have some personal interest here, I couldn't very well stand to be evicted from my own home_

_Don't speak as though my womb is some sort of rented space! _Duo admonished.

_So, the reason Duo got his memory back was also due to you?_ Quatre continued the questioning.

They could almost hear Leia sigh. _Yes, it was me, everything was me. If Duo was carrying anyone else I doubt he would have been alive. The spell was meant to eventually kill Duo after sapping all his power, that's why the sorcerer was so confused that Duo survived for so long_

"That's what killed my father?" Duo asked.

"She changed your personality too, when you first stepped into the village," Quatre laid a hand on Duo's arm. "You became easy picking for her."

Duo sigh, not wanting to talk about it. He was still feeling guilty for actually forgetting Heero and his son. "Why did Odin hate me when I first came back?"

_Your chain_

"The cross?" Quatre frowned. He looked at Duo's neck, realising for the first time in months that it was missing. "What happened to it?"

Duo shrugged nonchalantly. "Odin got rid of it. He pulled it off my neck when I tried to…" He faltered, the memories rushing back to him. "When I tried to kill him." He ended in a small voice, looking guiltily at the sheets.

Quatre gasped. "You never told us…"

_Odin was the only one strong enough to break the power of the chain _Leia explained calmly.

"Odin?" Both Healers chorused in unison.

"Why Odin?" Duo asked in apprehension. Why were members of his family blessed with strange abilities?

_Your son is the only one that could have defeated Dorothy. He has every possibility of being what the Humans call a White sorcerer. The complete antithesis of what Dorothy actually is. That's why I had a little problem Choosing him. But classifying him I would kill the possibility of his other talent. At least now he has a chance to decide if he wants to nurture the talent of a sorcerer_

Duo sighed heavily. "I only want my children to have a normal life." He looked sharply at Leia. "That includes you, Ancient or otherwise. You misbehave and I will paddle your behind."

If the baby could blow him a raspberry, Duo was sure she would have done it. He sighed again. "What do I know about raising girls?" Duo asked, looking at Leia.

_You raise them like all children. You seem to be doing a good job with Odin_

"He can hear you, can't he?" Quatre said, not really asking a question. He had seen Odin laughing and giggling with when he was around the twins.

Silence.

"I guess that means you are not going to answer that."

"What are we going to do with Gee?" Duo asked, saddened.

_He made his choice to give Solo over to Dorothy when it was you that she would have preferred. By that it brought about the string of events that made you what you are today. It would have been your destiny to be the strongest anyway_

"Another argument about fates and choices again?" Duo sighed at the long drawn out argument. Maybe he would do better talking to Gee about it. He had yet to speak to his teacher and was suddenly filled with apprehension at the propect. "Leia, I want you to minimise this form of communication. You are supposed to be raised in the same way all the other children are raised, so act like one please. Everyone knows who you are and they don't need to be made more in awe than they already are. I wouldn't be surprised if the Healers kidnapped you to fawn over you."

_They wouldn't!_ Leia was properly aghast.

Quatre grinned sheepishly. "Actually…"

_Duo Maxwell…_ Leia began threateningly, her baby features scrunched up and ready to cry.

Duo smiled vindictively. "I see, please, I need some time to myself anyway," he feigned a huge yawn. "I'm so tired."

Quatre smiled and gathered the baby into his arms, wincing at the names Leia was screaming mentally at him. The blond Healer realised than that this was Duo's offspring through and through. The Ancient wouldn't be able to name so many ways to castrate a person.

Duo smiled as he blocked the mental voice, which he was getting good at and lay flat on his back staring at the ceiling of the dwelling, remembering the times he spent in here in fear, and hiding from his father. He turned to see his son curled up in the little crib wrought by Heero's own loving hands.

"Layton, you are going to have a tough time competing for attention with your sister," Duo sympathised. "But something tells me you are going to be more grateful for that than anything else."

"Love?" Heero voice called softly, knowing his son would be asleep.

"In here, Heero," Duo answered.

His mate walked in with a slightly confused frown washing across his handsome features. "Why is Quatre carrying Leia like she was a live snake?"

Duo laughed softly. "The Healers decided to kidnap our daughter and Leia threatened to eviscerate your Lead Healer amongst other things."

Heero shook his head smiling softly and slipped onto the bed, spooned up tightly against Duo. The violet eyed Shifter noticed the slight desperation that clung to Heero every time he touched him. He knew Heero was still afraid he would magically disappear into thin air again like he did before. His mate had hardly left him alone for the entire three days since he regained his memories. Heero was constantly touching him, hugging him, or even just running a hand through his hair to assure himself that his mate was real and not a vision.

"I think Leia's going to be glad we are going home," Heero played idly with Duo's braid, which the Healer recognise as another reassuring gesture on his mate's part.

"We're going home?" Duo smiled. He didn't realise how much he had missed his tribe until Heero brought it up. This was no longer his home. "Wufei?" His smile died realising they would have to leave Wufei here, with Zechs.

Heero stroked Duo's forehead and cheeks, taking in his delicate beauty. No, he was handsome, as he was reminded constantly by Keiran. He felt a slight pang. He knew Duo and Keiran was the same person, but he had fallen in love with that brash Human side of Duo. He felt as if he was cheating on Duo somehow, but his mate had understood, after all, he had two sets of memories running through his mind.

"Wufei is not really happy about leaving home without saying goodbye," Heero explained. "But he understands responsibility more than anyone."

"I'm going to miss him," Duo murmured, remembering the stiff but caring Shifter that had helped him through so many situations and how he had teased the onyx eyed warrior almost on a daily basis.

"We will see him again, love," Heero promised. "It's not the end of the world."

"I know," Duo sighed. "But it may seem like it to him though."

They both knew that Wufei would be sorely missed.

Tbc…

One more chappie to go and see, I am soooooo nice, no cliffie.


	29. Chapter 28 That's all, folks!

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, mpreg (mentioned, implied, so on)

**Reflections of the Past**

Part 28

Duo stood in front of the little hut that housed Gee at the moment, unsure of whether to go in or not. He knew that Gee would never hurt him, after all, he had ample chance in the past. Besides, all Gee ever did was try to protect him from his master in the arts of sorcery.

"Duo, what are you doing here?" One of the warriors guarding the door asked with a concerned expression. "You're not supposed to be here."

"And by order of whom?" Duo felt his hackles rising. He could only think of one person who would try to restrict his movements like this. One anal retentive, over protective mate by the name of Heero Yuy.

The two warriors looked at each other uncomfortably before making way for Duo to pass. "Call us if you need anything."

By that Duo guessed call them if Gee _tried _anything. Huffing with displeasure, Duo swept into the rather comfortable room. His teacher was sitting in a corner, reading something, an old text of sorts. Gee looked up when Duo entered and smiled broadly at his student.

"Duo," his smile turned into a wide grin, noting the long hair and now smaller waist of the violet eyed Shifter. "You are back and the entire tribe is in an uproar about your birthing the Ancient." His smile turned wistful. "You were destined for great things."

The younger Healer sat down opposite Gee, sulking slightly. "Please, I'm nothing more than a brood mare for that little twit. She used me." He crossed his arms in front of him. He suddenly turned serious. "Why Gee?" As hard as he tried he couldn't keep the soft accusation from his voice.

Gee grimaced. "I was too ambitious I guess. She could have given me the world and I wanted to help everyone."

"Why Solo?" Duo looked at the dirt beneath his feet, unable to look at his teacher. "You turned him against me."

"It wasn't meant to be like that. Dorothy wanted you so badly, well, your power that Solo started to feel threatened. Finally, he just snapped. It is my fault," Gee admitted. "I couldn't give you up, you had so much potential." He was pleading with his student. "You were destined for so much more than Solo would ever be."

Duo was suddenly as tired as hell and not wanting to speak of this anymore. "We are leaving," he announced.

Gee nodded. "This is no longer your home. You should return to where your heart truly lies."

"Yes," Duo stared at Gee before throwing himself into his teacher's arms. "I hate you."

"I know," Gee smiled, stroking Duo's back. "I'll miss you, too."

Moments later Duo left the little hut and continued on his way. He wondered what would happen to Gee, but he knew Zechs would never do something drastic. Although Gee had been partially involved in all the problems that have cropped up over the years, he had proven himself worthy when he had tried to stop Dorothy and shown everyone that he was a dark sorcerer himself. Now, Duo had something more to worry about, his eldest son. Leia had told him the possibility of Odin being the thing that nearly killed Heero. Although Leia had assured Duo that Odin wasn't the destructive ambition-crazed thing that Dorothy turned out to be, Duo was still concerned as Odin was Heero's heir. He wanted for Odin to be what he wanted to be, but he wasn't sure if Heero minded. He knew his mate had some plans for the firstborn that so easily claimed his love with a sleepy blink of his eyes. He hoped Leia was right when she told him to let things be.

_Daddy, help me_ Came Leia's panicked cry ringing from within his mind. Duo whipped around, trying to detect where the call for help originated from. _Help_ came another call and Duo took off toward the Healer's communal dwelling, his heart pounding with fear.

His mind could only imagine the worst. Was Leia hurt, sick or worse? He didn't want to think that there could be anything worse than that but he knew that there were a lot of things far worse than being injured or ill. His feet ran over the dirt without even thinking, his lower body pulling slightly for the twins were born scant five days before but Duo ignored all of his own pains as he rounded the corner to just… gape at the scene. The entire group of hardened, experienced Healers of all ages ranging from the acolytes to one that looked to be in his middle years surrounded his daughter, cooing at her and making faces to amuse her. Leia, on the other hand, was screaming her lungs out, showing her displeasure at being pampered as such. Leia and him had come to an agreement just the day before that from this day on, she could limit all telepathic communications and act as a child would. She would learn her first word when she was of an age a normal child would begin speech and not flaunt any of her more flamboyant abilities.

That was why the telepathic message a while had frightened Duo so badly but to see Leia at the mercy of coddling Shifters, most of them grown and normally extremely serious.

"Having fun?" Duo smiled, leaning against the entrance.

Quatre looked up at his friend, sharing a chagrined look with the others present. Duo was sure he was _not_ supposed to catch all of them in this rather embarrassing situation. "Hi, Leia was just crying…" The blond head bent and noted that the baby was no longer wailing but grinning toothlessly up at him. "That's odd."

"Alright," Duo smiled, pushing himself away from the wall. "Enjoy."

_Duo Maxwell, what do you mean 'Enjoy'? They are torturing me!_ Leia screamed. _Get back here_ She screamed toward Duo's retreating back. _You are supposed to be protecting me you asshole! You are supposed to respect me!_

_Considering where you emerged from me, I sincerely doubt it_ Duo jeered back and left his daughter to the tender mercies of his former tribe Healers. He winced at the profanities that came from his little angel. If Leia was right and got her sense of humour and speech from Layton, Heero and him would be in for a very rough ride in the future.

"You look disconcerted," Heero's voice directly behind Duo caused him to jump.

"Don't do that!" Duo grouched, holding his hand over his heart dramatically.

Heero caught his mate closely to him, resting their foreheads together. He noticed Duo had been quite antsy for the past few days, knowing it had something to do with his teacher's incarceration. He had ordered the warriors to bar his mate entry into the hut that now kept Gee, in hopes that it wouldn't upset his mate too much. He had been having increasing feeling of protectiveness toward him family, especially his mate, now that he had almost lost him for all eternity.

"You went to see Gee," Heero accused.

Duo pushed away from him. "He's my teacher, of course I have the right to see him."

"His actions almost caused your death!" Heero challenged stubbornly.

"His actions gave you a family, Heero Yuy," Duo turned away from his mate, stalking away.

Heero stared after Duo for a while before rushing after his mate, catching him by the wrist. "Duo, stop. Look, you're right, I'm sorry." Maybe he did have something to thank Gee for. He doubted he would have ever met Duo if all of this hadn't come to pass. "I was worried for you." He pulled Duo close to him, their bodies pressed as close as it was humanly possible to each other.

Duo sighed heavily, understanding Heero's worry. He knew how paranoid his mate was of anything that involved him. "Let's just go home, Heero. I want to go home." He rested his head on Heero's shoulder, realising with a jolt that they had left home for nearly more than a year. He missed it so much it hurt.

"We will, love, anything for you," Heero kissed his mate's brow.

It would a few days later when the Western party would leave for home, leaving behind a very unhappy Wufei. He shared a tearful good bye with everyone, especially Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Duo. They had extracted a promise Zechs for Wufei to visit them somewhere in the near future.

"I feel so bad, Heero," Duo confessed, carrying Layton carefully, Leia having been ensconced in the arms of another Healer. His daughter was still cursing him and Duo felt safer to let someone carry her for a while. He really didn't want to turn into a vegetable just yet. "If we hadn't come back…" He sighed.

Heero took hold of Duo's hand, rubbing it gently with his thumb. "It probably would have turned out the same, Duo."

Duo nodded, but remained silent before sighing heavily. "Yeah, I guess you are right."

"Let go home, love," Heero held out a hand, offering it to Duo before his form blurred into that of a panther, preparing to carry the twins back home.

Duo gifted his mate with a tremulous smile before Shifting into his chosen form as well, the little twins, barely more than a month old Shifting along with him. Heero was right, it was time to go home. It was time to leave the past behind and look ahead to the wonderful future that was installed for all of them. Whether their lives were governed by fates or choices, whatever they did seemed to be a reflection of their past. This trip home attested to that.

But for now, the glorious future awaited them.

The group made their way slowly back into the depth of the Forest, little dark furred, violet-eyed Leia firmly between the jaws of Quatre and clustered around a group of Healers. Duo kept a close eye on his rather unpredictable daughter and wondered how in hell he was going to explain what had happened to the rest of the tribe. How he was going explain Leia? And Odin, their new sorcerer. What about Layton? That little one's potential was still very much a secret to them all, and by the pattern that was emerging, he seriously doubt Layton would be anywhere near _normal._ Well, things will sort themselves out sooner or later.

Suddenly, Leia broke her silence and uttered something that caused anyone who could communicate with her to burst out into laughter and Duo to groan.

_See, I told you I would look good in a tail_

Yes, life was going to get only _more_ interesting.

Heaven help them all, since the Ancient was otherwise occupied…

…with her tail apparently.

Owari…

Finally! It's finally over!

Hope you guys liked it. I would like to keep writing this series, but plot bunnies have deserted me. I am opened to any suggestions.

Thank you to all that have read and supported me through both series. You guys are the whole reason the story is complete.


End file.
